


The Moon And Her Wolf

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: The Moon And Her Wolf [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Badass, Bandit Bullying, Camping, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Ghosts, Gun in Skyrim, Making money, Mercenaries, Modded Skyrim, Modern Character in Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Public Sex, Radiant Prostitution, Revenge, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Romance Mod, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Video Follow along, mercenary, whoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: I decided to write a Skyrim fanfic about another side, one where the main person knows NOTHING of Skyrim but isn't afraid to do what needs to be done and doesn't get sick to her stomach when she kills someone. Someone who isn't as innocent or naive as my last Skyrim Character, at least, not in the way the world works. A little background: Luna Moon (I know!) is a very strong, very brutal, VERY aggressive female character that's more like the ones I usually write. She'll do whatever it takes to get the job done, because that's what people hire her to do. Yes, she's a merc type, and she'll be the first to crack some skulls and smile while doing it. This is a result of a dark past that she prefers not to talk about. Is there someone, perhaps in Skyrim, that can break this hard woman down enough to let them in or is the pain of the past still too raw and deep? We'll have to find out, won't we?I will post a link to the video playthrough of Luna's story if you're into that, on the chapters with videos... Which is all of them except the first couple of chapters.Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hjp1HwIx4tE&list=PLaqWDzVuVbuswMlxBpX-SiLDbs6M1fmrN
Relationships: Bishop (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Bishop/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kaidan, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Kaidan (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Kaidan (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Marcurio (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Vero Darke/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: The Moon And Her Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581022
Comments: 58
Kudos: 41





	1. Background and a Warning

  
(Cover Image for the Story)

She used to be just a typical, gorgeous, housewife with a husband and child but her husband got into debt with a group of bad people. So, like a coward, instead of clearing the debt himself, he sold both her and their son to these people. For a while she did whatever they wanted her to, mainly sexually, to keep her son safe, until she finally got fed up and started fighting back. To get back at her, the slavers locked her son in the windowless room in a house and set it on fire WHILE HE WAS STILL ALIVE. The loss of her son broke her completely mentally so she went on a revenge rampage killing everyone involved in her enslavement, including her newly remarried husband and his young family. Yes, the wife and two young children died as well. This caught the attention of the Russian mafia because of course, it did. She's cold and doesn't care about anyone or anything and, because she's still mentally in that state, the only way she knows how to make money, besides killing, is whoring herself. She's not naive about anything and is more of a, shoot first, ask questions later, kind of person. 

Let this beginning chapter be a warning to anyone that doesn't like stories with DETAILED blood, gore, violence, rape, or sex. This story is going to be WAY WAY WAAAAAAAY more graphic than Misty's while still maintaining the uniqueness that I like to give my stories. 

I hope you enjoy it as much as you have my others if you've read them, if you haven't, welcome new friends. I hope you stick around for more. I'm posting this today as my Christmas Gift to all of you, since I didn't have time to write a Christmas story and have been working on this, off the record, for a few months now. 


	2. Skyrim: Where The Hell Is That?

_I_ _t's cold_ , she thought, her eyelashes fluttering as something dripped onto her cheek. Luna swallowed, opening her eyes to look up at the blurry ceiling above her. She blinked, clearing her vision enough to note the stone and rocks she didn't recognize. _Where am I?_ she thought, turning her head. Her neck was stiff from laying on the cold, hard ground for so long. Her eyes widened at the face a few inches from hers. The eyes were wide in a frozen state of fear and the mouth gaped open. She shot up, scuttling back away from the corpse of a man wearing strange clothing, grimacing at the sunken cheeks and dead eyes. She swallowed, the sound of someone moving around the hole she was in bringing her attention up to a man crouched on the edge.  
  
He looked surprised until his lips turned up in a slimy grin that made her skin crawl, "well well. What do we have here? One is still alive?"  
  
She frowned up at him, narrowing her eyes as he jumped down into the pit, crushing the head of the corpse she had just been laying next to. Her stomach twisted at the squishy, crunching sound before she took a deep breath and looked the man in the eyes as he grinned at her.  
  
He tilted his head, his eyes moving over her with a hunger that made her repress a shiver. "Aren't you a pretty thing. Those clothes are a little strange though. What do you say you take them off for me, sweetheart," he asked, giving her a gleeful grin.  
  
She gave him an annoyed glare and shook her head, "I doubt you could afford me, bub."  
  
The man gave her an amused smirk before starting toward her, "I didn't say you had a choice."  
  
She pulled her gun from behind her back, pointing it at him as he advanced on her, "stop or I shoot."  
  
The man laughed at her like she was bluffing. Problem was, she wasn't. She pulled the trigger, shooting him in the knee as the sound of the gun going off echoed through the cave, reverberating off the walls and moving deeper into the dimness.

* * *

Lyzolda's head snapped up from the vampire she was examining, looking toward the entrance where they had come in, "what was that?"

  
  
Irina frowned, pulling her sword from her hip as she focused on the entrance, "I don't know."

  
  
"Want me to check it out?" Vasile asked, eager for another fight, "it might be another rogue vampire."  
  
Irina shook her head, "I don't think it would make that sound," she said, starting for the entrance as cries of pain and screaming echoed toward them.

  
  
"Caution, siblings," Elisabeta said, frowning at the man's screams, "we don't know what's happening."

  
  
Dumitru chuckled, laying the backs of his blades against his shoulders, "all the more reason to find out, isn't it?"  
  
"We can't leave any of this coven alive," Irina said, her voice stern as always, "that's the order that we have been given."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dimitru mumbled, pausing for a second as the smell of blood hit his nostrils.  
  
"Smells like prey," Vasile growled, licking his lips.  
  
"At ease, brother," Elisabeta said, giving the large man a warning glare as he growled at her.

* * *

"Where the fuck am I?!" Luna snarled at the man, holding the gun steady against his head as she gripped his hair.  
  
"You're in Movarth's Lair, northeast of Morthal," the man choked out, crying at the searing pain in his leg, "please don't kill me. I'll do anything."  
  
Luna frowned, furrowing her brow, "what fucking country is this?"  
  
"Skyrim, just please, don't kill me. I have a family," the man begged and sobbed.  
  
"Skyrim? Where the hell is that?" she asked out loud, frowning as she tried to remember anything about that word but couldn't think past the man touching her leg. She scrunched up her face in disgust, releasing the man and giving him a hard kick to the chest, sending him against the stone and dirt of the mass grave. "Don't fucking touch me!" She trained the gun on him as he turned, his shoulders shaking as a laugh bubbled out from his cracked lips.  
  
"You won't leave here alive, wench," he said, his laughter becoming hysterical as his eyes widened, "Movarth will have you before the moon falls in the sky."  
  
Luna snorted, pulling the hammer back on the gun for dramatic effect as she smirked past the barrel at the man, "ironic since my name means moon and I have yet to fall," she said, her lips spreading in a wide grin, "but you don't."  
  
The man's eyes widened as she pulled the trigger, putting a bullet between them. His body jerked back with the force of it, smacking his head hard against the stone before he slumped against the wall.  
  
Luna stood staring at the dead man for a few moments before lowering the gun to her side, "Skyrim, Morthal, Movarth. What the hell was he talking about?" she muttered, rubbing her hand across her forehead.  
  
"Well, would you look at that," a smooth male voice came from up and to her right.  
  
Instantly, she brought the gun up, pointing at the man crouched at the edge of the mass grave, before glancing at the other four standing around him.

  
  
"How did we miss her?" the woman with red markings under her eye asked, narrowing her pale eyes at Luna.  
  
"I'll take care of it," the large, rough-looking man said, jumping down into the pit with such force it sent out a wave of dust and dirt.  
  
Luna stepped back, putting both hands on the gun as she focused in on the man with the strange gear and heavy weapon flung over his shoulder. "Don't fucking move or I blow your Goddamn head off," she growled, getting a chuckle from the smooth-voiced man.  
  
"Ooo. This one's a fighter," he said, jumping down into the pit as well and putting his hand on the larger man's shoulder, "might want to let me handle this one, Vasile. You're scaring her."  
  
The large man frowned at the smaller man but moved a little out of the way so the smaller man could step forward.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, giving her a suggestive look with those silver eyes, "sorry for my brother. He thinks with his bron more than his brain," he said, chuckling in a way that made her feel a little at ease.  
  
 _What the fuck?_ she thought, furrowing her brow at the feeling starting to wash over her. She shook her head, blinking a few times to clear her mind.  
  
"My name's Dimitru. What's your's?" the smooth talker asked, taking a step toward her.  
  
Luna frowned, taking a step back, "what the fuck are you doing to me?" she asked bluntly, not knowing how she knew, but knowing that it was him doing something.  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds before smiling and tilting his head, looking innocent, "am I doing something? All I've done is spoken to you, honey. I would never hurt such a beautiful woman."  
  
Luna shook her head, putting her hand to her head as she glared at him, a headache starting to pound at her temples, "stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" he asked, taking another step toward her and putting his hand out, "I'm not doing anything."  
  
Luna frowned, raising the gun enough to aim slightly past his head and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed his cheek, wilting the charming smile and stopping whatever he was doing to her brain. She gasped, lowering her hand back to wrap around the gun as she glared at him, "try that again and I blow your fucking head off."  
  
Dimitru stared at her for a few moments, seeming to study her before giving her a smile and a slight bow, "of course, dear."  
  
Luna frowned at him, backing out of the mass grave as carefully as she could while keeping her eyes trained on the five strange people, "here's what's going to happen. I'm going to leave. None of you are going to follow. Crystal for ya?"  
  
"Do you really think..." the woman with red on most of her face was cut off by the woman with red markings on her forehead.  
  
"Do you even know where you are, right now?" the one with red under her eyes asked.  
  
Luna paused for a moment, staring at the woman before glancing at the dead man against the wall, "Movarth's Lair northeast of Morthal in Skyrim," she repeated what the man had said, getting a slow nod from the woman.  
  
"Tch," the large man started to move toward the ramp, bringing her eyes and the gun down to him as she shot at his feet, giving him pause.  
  
"I don't repeat myself," she said, glancing at each person as she moved backward toward the exit, or what she hoped was the exit, "anyone follows me gets a bullet between the eyes."

* * *

"Well, that was...interesting," Lyzolda said, glancing at Dimitru as he wiped the blood from his cheek.  
  
"You just let her walk out," Vasile growled up at Irina, narrowing his eyes at his sister.  
  
"She was human and not enthralled," Elisabeta said, looking at Dimitru as he moved out of the pit, "Dimitru's enthrallment didn't work on her either, or had you not noticed."  
  
"Do you think me blind?" Vasile growled at her, getting an annoyed glare from her.  
  
"Enough," Irina said, her voice quiet but stern, "did no one notice her clothing. She is obviously not from here and probably doesn't know where she is or how she got here."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Lyzolda asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"We follow her," Irina said, moving for the exit without waiting for any of her siblings to protest.

* * *

Luna looked around once she was outside the cave, frowning and covering her mouth and nose at the stretch of swamp mud and wet rot. "Where the hell am I?" she whispered, jumping at the sound of something in front of her moving, "shit," she hissed, lifting the gun to point out into the darkness. She glanced on both sides of her, frowning and squinting in the darkness for any sign of whatever was moving around. _I better find a town or something before I lose my fucking mind._ She started down the cleared path, thinking and hoping that it would lead to a town. She paused when she came to a main road, letting out a breath of relief as she quickly moved over the bridge and into the town. She looked around, frowning at how quiet the place was, except for the sounds of the swamp surrounding the town.  
  
"Why hello there," a soft female voice said from behind her.  
  
She jumped and spun to face the woman, resisting the urge to lift the gun and gave the woman narrowed eyes, "Hello," she said, being cautious.  
  
"You don't seem to be from around here. Maybe I can help," the woman offered, holding her hand out toward Luna with a soft, alluring smile.  
  
Luna narrowed her eyes at the woman and shook her head, "no thanks. I'm good," she said, turning her back on the woman and heading for a place called Moorside Inn. She gave the name a raised eyebrow but started up the steps anyway. She hesitated, feeling something wasn't right before someone grabbed her around the neck from behind, jerking her backward to stumble back down the steps. She growled, finding her footing as she took hold of the person's arm and swiftly bent forward, flinging the woman onto the steps hard. She pulled her gun, aiming it at the bitch as she glared at her and rubbed her throat, "what the actual fuck?"  
  
The woman glared up at her, her lips pulled back as she hissed at Luna with sharp-pointed fangs flashing in the moonlight.  
  
Luna frowned, "oh bitch. You did NOT just try to bite me and then have the fucking balls to get pissy and hiss at me when I wouldn't go down," she said, sneering at the woman, "I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get the fuck outta here before I put a bullet in your skull. One..."  
  
The woman glared at Luna for a few moments, glancing between her and the gun before quickly getting to her feet and starting toward what Luna figured to be the center of town.  
  
"Ten," she muttered, turning to aim at the woman before an arrow appeared in the woman's back, knocking her off her feet. Luna blinked at the sudden death of the woman before turning to glare at the five people she had met in the cave, "great."  
  
The brute gave her a glare as the woman with red on most of her face put the bow away like it was just another day to her. Luna huffed, turning the safety on, on the gun before putting it in the small of her back once again.  
  
"You were going to let her get away after attacking you?" the brute growled, his pale eyes narrowing farther.  
  
"You narrow your eyes anymore and they'll be closed," Luna said without thinking, getting a laugh from Dimitru. She rolled her eyes and started up the steps, frowning as they started for the door as well. She chose to ignore them and headed into the Inn. It was warm, a nice change to the biting cold outside, with the soothing smell of burning pine and the crackling of the fire. She gave a contented sigh as she took a seat at one of the benches in the corner of the inn. She pulled her gun out, furrowing her brow as she released the clip and turned it to look at the ammo she had left in the clip, "damn," she muttered, counting out only eight more rounds, _and I left my ammo bag at home._ She sighed, leaning her elbows on the table with her head in her hands, _what am I going to do when I run out of ammo?_ Someone cleared their throat near her, making her frown and glance toward the woman with the red going across her forehead. She held a drink in each hand and was giving Luna a small, comforting smile.  
  
"I figured you would want a drink after what you've been through," the woman said, gently placing the bottle next to Luna's elbow.  
  
Luna narrowed her eyes at the bottle before looking back up at her, "it's not poisoned, is it?"  
  
The woman gave her a slightly surprised blink before smiling, "of course not."  
  
Luna snorted, "that's exactly what someone who poisoned a free drink would say," she said, turning back to the gun laying on the table.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a couple of questions," the woman said, taking a seat on the far end of the bench.  
  
Luna smirked, "ah, so that's the reason for the drink. You're trying to liquor me up so I'll talk."  
  
The woman chuckled, "that obvious is it?"  
  
Luna shrugged, taking the drink from the table, "maybe. Or maybe I've been through too much and seen too much to believe anything else of people."  
  
"That is wiser than most people tend to be," she said, smiling at Luna as she raised her bottle in a toast, "to being wary of those you know nothing about."  
  
Luna clinked her bottle rim against the woman's, "to cynicism," she said, taking a long drink from the bottle. She licked the remnants from her lips as she looked at the bottle, "not bad. I'm used to shit with a harsher scratch to the throat but this is nice."

* * *

Luna lay back on the floor, not bothering to make it to the bed as she stared up at the ceiling. She blinked as Dimitru's face appeared in her line of sight. She narrowed her eyes at the man, watching his lips curve up in a smile, showing sharp pointed fangs from between soft-looking, pouty lips. "You're a vampire, huh?" she asked, the booze stopping the filter between her brain and mouth.  
  
Dimitru gave her a coy smile, "and if I am?"  
  
Luna gave a nod, "that would explain the clouding of my brain in the cave," she said, waving him away, "go away, Edward. I'm staring at the ceiling and you're blocking the view."  
  
Dimitru gave her a raised eyebrow as he stood straight, "you know, it's much more comfortable in my bed. Warmer too," he said, giving her a smirk.  
  
Luna snorted, "I'd rather be set on fire," she muttered, giving him an annoyed glare.  
  
"Just leave her alone, Dimitru," Lyzolda said, laying down in the bed she shared with Elisabeta.  
  
"He can't. I'm rejecting him and I'm guessing, he's never been rejected before, have you, precious?" Luna asked, sitting up as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm a challenge, but lemme tell you something, sugar. It's really not that hard to get me in bed, I just don't like that you tried to mind rape me to do it. So, fuck you and the coffin you sleep in, count suckula."  
  
Dimitru ground his teeth as Luna got to her feet, stumbling a couple of steps to the bedroll Irina was letting her use before falling onto it. "You're an infuriating woman," he growled, getting a grin from the already half-asleep woman.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," she mumbled into the pillow, "if any of you bite me in my sleep, I have eight bullets and there's only five of you. Remember that."  
  
"Goodnight to you too," Irina said with a chuckle.  
  
Luna glanced over her shoulder at the woman, feeling a little guilty and strange at someone telling her goodnight before cuddling under the blankets, "goodnight."

* * *

Bullet Count: 8


	3. Dragon's Bridge: Making Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna needs money and does the only thing she knows. ;-) make the soldiers in the town "comfortable".

_"I can't breathe,_ _" she screamed, running through the black smoke, "David! David, where are you?!" She raced through the fire and smoke, searching desperately for the little boy, her son. "DAVID!" She threw the door open, the flames engulfing the room blowing out to throw her back against the wall across from the room with a backflash. The boy's screams echoed as he burned alive, following her to the surface of her dream._

* * *

Luna sat bolt right up in bed, gasping for air as sweat beaded on her skin and she tried to remember where she was. She took several deep breaths, pulling her knees up as she put her head in her hands with her eyes closed, the nightmare holding her awake as his screams echoed in her ears. She got out of the bedroll and to her feet, rubbing the sleeplessness from her eyes. She stood for a few moments, fighting off the tears that always threatened to spill from her burning eyes. She looked toward the five people...vampires laying sound asleep before moving toward the desk where a quill, ink, and paper sat. She leaned over, dipping the tip of the quill in the inkwell before taking a deep breath and nodding, leaning over a table and writing a letter to be left for the others.

**_Vampire Weirdos,_ **

**_Thanks for the bedroll and the drinks. It's been a while since I could relax a little._ ** **_Sorry, I couldn't give this to you in person but I'd rather travel alone._ **

**_Thanks again,_ **

**_Luna_ **

**_P.S. I took some of your money since I don't have any of my own and don't even know where to begin looking for some._ **

She gave the letter a nod as she set it on the table, just so that it would get noticed, and moving to one of the packs. She carefully rifled through it, finding a pouch of money before glancing at the group of people. She smirked, slipping the coin pouch into her pocket, snatching one of the cloaks and wrapping it around her shoulders as she left the room. She walked through the tavern and marched straight out the door, not bothering to get anything to eat. Usually, after a nightmare like that, she couldn't eat anyway, the smell of her child's burning hair and flesh still vivid. She hesitated on the porch, taking a deep breath in the cold, snowy air before blowing out in a swirling mass of steam that curled in the air from her lips. "Welp. Here goes nothing," she said, moving off the porch and heading out of the small, dank town. 

* * *

She frowned as she turned around on the road, trying to decide which way to go to find somewhere that she could figure out where she was and where she was going. The sound of barking brought her attention up to a dog sitting in the middle of a road. She blinked a couple of times before sighing and heading for the dog as she whistled at him. The dog barked at her a couple of times before turning and running off into the woods when she had gotten close enough. He paused for a second when she didn't move to follow and turned to bark at her again, stamping his paw on the ground. She sighed, running her hand through her hair as she started to follow the excitable animal, "alright, alright. Keep your fur on." The dog led her to a shack that was set off quite a ways from the road. _I can understand living off the beaten path but this is ridiculous,_ she thought, furrowing her brow at the scent of death. She knew that smell all too well from her career and wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the shack. _Smells like he's been dead for more than a week,_ she thought, taking note of a journal sitting on the end table. She lifted it from the tabletop and flipped through it as the dog nuzzled his owner's hand, whimpering. She sighed, shaking her head as she replaced the journal back on the end table as her eyes moved over the man lying dead in the bed. He looked like he had been very sick and in pain before dying. She frowned, _Whatever Rockjoint is, I hope I don't contract it,_ She thought, looking at the sad dog laying down beside the bed. _He'll be fine. He's a dog. Instinct will take over,_ she thought, turning and walking from the shack. She furrowed her brow as she moved, glancing back to see the dog following her. She frowned and turned, looking at the dog with narrowed eyes, "go home," she ordered, pointing back toward the shack.

The dog whined, his ears drooping as he ducked his head, lowering the front half of his body to the ground as if begging to come with her.

"Trust me, dog, you don't want to travel with me. I don't even know where I am," she said, frowning at the dog giving her big brown eyes, "no. It's not a good idea."

He whined again, laying down and rolling onto his back to show her his belly.

She gave a frustrated, annoyed sigh as she ran her hands through her hair, "Goddamnit. Fine! You can come but don't expect to get treats," she growled as she turned and started for the road. 

The dog rolled over and happily got to his feet, bounding after her with an excited bark that actually made her smile.

_Well, there are worse people to have along with me, I suppose._

__

* * *

She crossed the bridge leading to a small town on the other side of a ravine, glancing up at the giant dragon skull that marked the arch. Her eyes moved over the people that she came across, narrowing at the roman looking soldiers that were moving in and out of one of the houses. _I better steer clear of them,_ she thought, heading up the steps of the inn. The smell of burning wood was the first thing she noticed over the smell of cooking meat, alcohol, and B.O. She wrinkled her nose at the last scent, moving toward the bar with Meeko trotting alongside her. She slid onto a seat, glancing over her shoulder at the group of men sitting in the corner before turning back to the woman standing behind the bar. 

"Welcome to the Four Shields Inn. Care for a bottle of mead or ale? Or something to eat, perhaps?" the woman asked, smiling at Luna.

Luna nodded, "ale, I guess and maybe some stew or something."

"Apple Cabbage stew, beef stew or venison stew?" the woman asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Luna.

"Beef stew. Who the hell eats apple cabbage stew?" she asked, glancing down at Meeko as he whined at her, putting his paw on her thigh, "make that two."

The woman gave her a nod before moving to the backroom, leaving Luna alone with Meeko as she absently stroked his head. She didn't know much about this place except that there were vampires and everything, apparently ran on the old gold coin. She lifted the pouch from her pocket and dumped the coin out on the counter, frowning at the amount that lay in front of her. _This probably is barely enough for our meal. I'm going to need more if I'm going to stay here for the night._ She glanced up as the woman came back, setting both bowls of stew in front of her and pulling a bottle of ale from under the counter. 

"That'll be twenty-one gold please," the woman said, getting a sigh from Luna.

"I was afraid of that," Luna muttered, handing over almost all of the gold on the counter, "damn. You wouldn't happen to know where a girl can make a little coin without doing much work, would ya?"

The woman behind the counter gave her a thoughtful look before giving a nod, "well, there are quite a few soldiers in this town, being one of the main bases for the Imperial Legion and all, and they do get... lonely if you understand my meaning."

Luna stared at the woman for a moment before sitting up straight and folding her arms over her chest, "if I do that, I get a room for the night and at least seventy five percent of what I make. Deal?"

The woman smiled and gave her a nod, "deal. I would suggest wearing something else, though. What you've got on seems a little... strange."

Luna nodded, putting the bowl of stew on the ground for Meeko before digging into her own, "I gotcha."

* * *

She leaned back against a pillar, watching the guards walking in and out, her eyes scanning for one that would pay out the most, or, at least, wasn't the most disgusting. 

A young-looking man approached her, looking nervous as he kept his eyes on the ground and shuffled his feet, "hi, uh... I haven't seen you... around here... before..." He muttered barely loud enough for her to hear him as he glanced back at a small group of soldiers sitting at a table against the wall. 

She gave him a raised eyebrow before standing straight, her lips curving up in a charming smile, "why so nervous, darling? I won't bite," she hummed, giving him a wink, "unless you want me to."

The young man's cheeks flushed as his eyes widened and he stammered, "um... uh.... ummmm..."

She chuckled, moving forward to slide her hands up his armored chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as she traced his lips with her finger, "oh, honey. Is this your first time?"

The young man nodded.

She smiled, "running her hands down his arms to his hands, "don't worry, cutie. I'll be gentle." She pulled the young man into the room, gently closing the door behind them before turning to look at the nervous man. He cleared his throat, shuffling his feet as he looked around the room, rubbing his hands together. She moved toward him, swaying her hips provocatively as she loosened the belt around her waist, "shall I start or would you like to?"

"Uh... I uh... I don't know," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She gave a low hum, strutting toward him as she pushed the shoulders of the outfit down her arms, letting the dress slide down her body to pool at her feet as she stood in front of him. He swallowed, his eyes wandering down to her breasts as he licked his lips. She chuckled, "keep staring like that, handsome, and I might get embarrassed," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her breast, coaxing him into massaging. "Mmmm, that's wonderful," she hummed, smiling as his other hand went up to her other breast, massaging. She traced her finger over the armor, "let's get rid of this, shall we?" she suggested, getting a breathy sigh from the man as she smiled, brushing past him to crawl onto the bed, laying down and beckoning him toward her. He struggled to remove his armor and the clothes under it, almost tripping and falling on his face a couple of times. She rolled her eyes, starting to wish that she had told him no as he finally stood before her completely nude. She gave his erection a raised eyebrow, sliding to the edge of the bed and going to her knees as she gently took his dick in her hand, "Oooo. Big boy," she hummed, leaning forward to flick her tongue over the head, making him gasp. "Remember, baby. I'm just a toy." He nodded vigorously, licking his lips and letting loose a low moan as she took his member into her mouth, twirling her tongue before pushing her mouth down the shaft, taking all of him into her mouth. 

He groaned, letting his head fall back on his shoulders, his hand going to the back of her head, coaxing her to suck his off a little faster, "oh Gods, that's good."

She moved her head a little faster, suckling on the head as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, rubbing up and down as she sucked and twirled her tongue. He moaned, closing his eyes as she bobbed her head on his dick, swallowing to tighten her throat around his the head of his cock. 

"OH... Gods!" he cried out, taking hold of the back of her head and thrusting into her mouth and down her throat. 

She closed her eyes, slightly startled by the nervous soldier's sudden aggression as she relaxed her throat muscles, moaning around his cock as he fucked her mouth. She felt his dick start to pulse against her tongue as he cried out, his fingers flexing against her scalp as he pushed his dick down her throat, cumming hard with a yell. She squeezed her eyes closed, her fingers gripping his hips as she ignored the pain of some of her hair being pulled out. He pulled his dick from her mouth, leaving her gasping for air before swallowing. He stepped back, panting as he leaned back against the dresser, watching Luna get to her feet, licking her lips. 

"Finished already, baby?" she asked, moving forward to wrap her arms around his neck, "I figured a strong, virile man like you would want more than just a simple blowjob."

He swallowed, licking his lips as his dick pulsed against her stomach, clearing his throat, "I... guess I could go another round or... two."

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him, "that's a good soldier," she hummed, pulling him back toward the bed, "as long as you have the coin, you can do whatever you want to me."

He cleared his throat again, following her onto the bed, his eyes moving over her as she lay back, spreading her legs as she moaned.

"Touch me," she told him, playing with her breasts as she arched her back. 

He nodded, shifting forward to run his finger up her wet slit, making her sigh.

"Good, now play with me a little bit," she said, biting her lower lip as she watched him hesitantly push his finger into her. She groaned, closing her eyes as he slowly pumped his fingers. "Mmmm. Soooooo gooooooooood."

He licked his lips, shifting forward as he wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping as he fingered her faster. 

"Uh uh uh uh oh God yes," she panted, arching her back, her fingers curling in furs under her, "more, more. Oh God. Give it to me soldier boy. Yeah yeah yeah."

He moved forward, positioning his dick against her cunt before pushing into her, groaning as he did. "Oh Gods, you're so hot," he growled, thrusting into her.

"Oh yes yes yes uh more more more more oh God yes more!" she hollered, rolling her hips as he pounded into her, their hips slapping. 

He panted with his movements, riding her harder and harder as her pussy started to tighten around his prick. The pressure of her orgasm starting to build, tightening in her lower abdomen until she cried out, her cunt pulsing, milking him as he thrust deeper, crying out with his own orgasm, pushing himself as deep into her as he could as he came. "Oh, Gods!"

They lay panting for a few moments before he cleared his throat, sliding out of her and to the edge of the bed, shakily getting to his feet, "Gods that was great. You're amazing."

Luna chuckled, sitting up on her elbows to look at him, "just leave the coin on the table when you go and tell any of your friends I'm available," she cooed, watching him pull his armor on and drop a pouch of coins down on the dresser before stumbling toward and out the door. She rolled her eyes, sliding off the bed and standing, the soldier's cum and her own dripping down her leg as she lifted the coin pouch from the dresser, feeling the weight before smirking. _Easiest money ever_ , she thought, setting the coin pouch on the dresser as someone cleared their throat in the doorway. She turned, giving the three soldiers standing in the doorway a charming smile, "looking for a little fun, boys?"

The three soldiers glanced at one another before giving her smirks and grins, the one at the head of the group leading the other two into the room, dropping a very large coin pouch down on the chair by the bed as one of the others closed the door. "This enough to take all three of us?" the man asked, giving her a smirk as she seemed to think about it for a moment. 

"I'd say so," she said, turning to smile at the other two, "which of you boys wants to take me where?" 

"We'll decide that as we go," the older man of the group said, dropping his armor to the ground, his dick springing from his loincloth as it slid to the floor. 

She gave him a grin, moving forward to take his schlong in her hand, gripping it and pumping slowly, "sounds like a plan," she hummed, moaning one of the other men stepped up behind her, rubbing her breasts as he kissed her shoulder. "Mmm," she hummed, reaching behind her to rub his dick as she pumped her hand along with the older man's. 

"Yeeaaaaaah," the man behind her breathed, his hands being replaced by the older man's as his hand went down to her cunt, his fingers sliding between her pussy lips, pumping slowly in and out.

She moaned as the older soldier lowered his mouth to her breasts, sucking her nipple into his mouth and coaxing it to a peak, flicking his tongue over it. Her head fell back against the younger soldier's shoulder, pushing her breasts up more into the older soldier's mouth, her hips rolling on his hand as his fingers pumped into her. "Oh God yes," she groaned, the third man's hand on her cheek turning her head as his lips met hers, his other hand pumping over his prick as he moaned against her lips. She broke the kiss long enough to barely catch her breath and to suggest they move to the bed. She leaned over the third soldier, her tongue curling around his dick as she sucked on him, bobbing her head on his schlong as the younger soldier positioned himself below her, pulling her cunt down to his mouth. He flicked his tongue against her clit, twirling his tongue around her clit before pressing his mouth over hers, sucking and nibbling on the bud and making her mewl around the third man's cock, her head bobbing faster. 

"Oh Gods that's good," the third man groaned, his fingers gripping the furs at his hips.

The older man positioned himself behind her, rubbing his cock against her anus before pressing against it. He licked his lips, furrowing his brow at the resistance before spitting on his cock and pressing it into her, "Gods," he sighed, taking hold of her hips and starting to thrust in her, making her whimper against the third man's cock. 

The younger man nibbled on her nub, making her cry out, her head rising from the third man's dick as her hips gyrated, making the older soldier groan. The third soldier rolled away as the younger man shifted out from under her, leaving her to mewl at the older soldier's thrusting into her ass.

"Oh Gods, she is good," the older soldier said, pumping faster, his fingers gripping her hips before he pulled out, leaving her panting and a little unsteady on her hands and knees.

The third soldier replaced the older soldier as the older man moved to be under her, both men pressing their dicks into her, making her shudder as they started to pump into her. 

"Uh uh uh uh uh yeah yeah yeah yeah," she panted, lifting her head as the younger man appeared in front of her, his dick pulsing. She leaned forward, moaning with every thrust as she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head with the men riding her, taking him down her throat and making him gasp.

"Gods. Her mouth is so hot," he groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair at the back of her head, coaxing her to suck him more. 

"Oh Gods I'm so close," the third man panted, thrusting harder into her ass, "yeah. Mmmm, so... goooooooood."

"Me too," the younger man groaned, his head falling back on his shoulders, as she suckled on his cock. 

"Yeah," the older man grunted, thrusting harder up into her, "Gods!" he cried out, thrusting hard, one last time, making her whimper. 

"GODS YES!" the younger man said, grabbing her head and thrusting his cock down her throat as he came, his hot seed sliding down her throat as his dick pulsed against her tongue. "Ahhhhhh! YES!"

The third man pushed into her as he came, grinding his teeth before collapsing on top of her and the older soldier. The younger man released her head, letting her fall to lay over the older man as she swallowed, panting against the man's furry chest. She groaned as the men's dicks were removed from her body, leaving her body thrumming as she remained laying on the bed, the men shifting to the edge of the bed and getting to their feet.

"Gods that was amazing," the younger man said, pulling his armor on with a contented sigh.

The older man finished putting on his armor, leaning over the bed as Luna sat up, putting his mouth near her ear, "I have to have you again sometime, without the younger ones," he whispered, kissing her jaw as she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," she hummed, trailing her finger down his chest as he stood, "I'll see you, boys, later," she cooed after them, getting grins from the men as they left. She let out a sigh, rolling her head around her shoulders as she stood, stumbling a couple of steps to where her clothes were laying before pulling them on and counting out a fair portion of the coin before heading out into the inn. 

Faida gave her a smirk as she approached the innkeeper, "looks like you're a natural," the woman said, watching the three soldiers stumble out the door. 

"I know my way around a dick," she said, brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her eyes, "I'm going to take a bath to clean myself up before heading to bed." 

Faida cleared her throat, giving Luna a raised eyebrow as she tapped her finger on the countertop. Luna rolled her eyes, setting the smaller of the pouches on the counter in front of the innkeeper, getting a smile from the woman, "thank you," she said, placing the coin under the counter.

"Yeah yeah," Luna said, heading into the baths to clean up.

* * *

She sighed as she walked from the baths, drying her hair as she walked back to the room. She gave Meeko a frown as he wagged his tail, looking at her from the bed with his head on his paws. "Get down," she growled, pointing at the floor, "down!"

Meeko huffed, getting off the bed and walking in a circle before laying on the floor. She sighed, shaking her head as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. A knock at the door brought her attention up, her hand going to the gun hidden under her pillow, "yes?"

The door opened as another soldier stepped into the room, looking her over with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, hon, but I'm done for the night," she said, putting on her most charming smile, "come back tomorrow and I'll be ready for ya."

He cleared his throat as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, "I have an... unusual request, miss," he said, turning back toward her with his shoulders back and his chin raised. 

She gave him a raised eyebrow, "what's that?"

He stood staring at her for a few moments before clearing his throat, "apologies. I heard a few of the soldiers talking about the beautiful wench in the tavern but underestimated their words," he said, clearing his throat again before sighing, "I'll pay you to just be a bed warmer for me tonight."

Luna stared at him for a few moments before chuckling, "you want me to be a teddy bear?" she asked, getting a nod from the man before she shrugged, "well, I've had weirder requests," she stood, pulling her clothes over her head before turning to look at him with a smirk, watching his eyes move over her with hungry eyes before he moved forward at her beckoning, "so, you want the girlfriend or wife treatment?"

He sighed, licking his lips, "I have a wife... had a wife. She passed away not long ago... I miss her," he said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

She nodded, placing her hand on his arm as she gave him a comforting smile, "I'm sorry."

He gave her a grateful smile, "thank you."

She started undoing his gauntlets, tilting her head slightly, "why don't you tell me how your day went then since you're paying for the overnight wife treatment," she said, leading him to the bed, helping him with his armor as he told her about his day. She listened carefully, mainly to pick out any information she could use at a later date while playing the good, loving wife. They slid into bed, the soldier's arm wrapping around her waist as she snuggled back into him, smiling at the soft kiss on the back of her neck as she laced her fingers with his. "Goodnight, my darling," she cooed.

"Goodnight... my love," he purred back, nuzzling the back of her neck as he sighed, "thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the video here:  
> https://youtu.be/S_P8HdXJMSE
> 
> -_- of course you don't get to watch the porn part because, A) I didn't record that. 2) I don't have a pornhub account and C) I don't have a mod where Luna can get fucked like that by three guys. I honestly can't find one. This will be how any and all sex scenes will be in the videos. Just a heads up so you don't get excited to see Luna getting fucked and then nothing.


	4. Solitude: The Cess Pool Of Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna makes it to Solitude and helps pay an old man's debt... before being thrown in the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First; HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
> Second; I didn't mention this in the chapter at the time but the vampire siblings are actually mods. I don't know if they're available for xbox or not but they are on Nexus. 
> 
> Here's the link:  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/66095

Luna huffed as she moved up the long hill, furrowing her brow at the large archway at the top, "who the hell's idea *huff huff* was it to put *huff huff* a city on top *huff huff* of a fucking mountain?" she growled, leaning over her knees as she panted. Meeko trotted happily around her, yipping at her before moving to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, growling as he lapped at her face, covering her in slobber, "damn dog! Back the fuck up!"

Meeko barked happily, bounding ahead a few yards before bounding back with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. _Man to be a dog,_ she thought, giving a heavy sigh before shuffling up toward the archway. She glanced at the guard standing beside the opening, feeling her fingers twitch as the guard turns to look at her with narrowed eyes she could barely make out through the closed helmet.

"If you've come to Solitude to join the Legion, Speak to Rikka. If not, just keep your nose clean while you're here, or you'll end up like Roggvir," the guard said, sounding a little sad at the mention of the name.

Luna frowned and kept walking, wondering if that guard spoke to everyone like that, informing them of things. She shrugged, deciding to ignore it before groaning, "I swear, if the entire city is nothing but uphill, I'll jump off the battlements and fucking kill myself," she growled, marching up toward the large gates.

* * *

"TRAITOR!" a man shouted from the large crowd that had gathered inside the gates.

Luna scowled at the crowd gathered in the area, facing what looked like an executioner's block. _What? Did the electric chair run out of juice? Couldn't get the mix right with the lethal injection?_ she thought with a snort before shaking her head. She moved forward, tapping a random citizen on the shoulder, "excuse me. Is there a hotel around here somewhere?"

The old man frowned at her and shook his head, "I don't know what in oblivion you're talking about, lady."

Luna sighed, "a place to eat, drink, and relax," she explained, feeling like a total fool.

"Oh. You'll want the Winking Skeever," he said, pointing toward a building to the left of the gate.

Luna gave him a nod and started to turn to head that way before he muttered something under his breath. She stopped, turning back to the man with a glare, "the fuck you say, old man?" she growled.

He huffed, "I said that you were strange. Now move along before you get hurt, girl," he said and started to turn away before Luna grabbed his arm, whipping him around as she brought her fist around to hit him across the jaw, sending him spinning to the ground. 

She snorted, moving to stand over the old man as he stiffly sat up, "watch your fucking mouth, old man before I put you in your grave," she growled, glancing up at the guards before they started toward her. "Fuck."

"Hey, you. Hold a moment," the guard said, as she sighed.

"What?" she hissed, glaring at them.

"You have committed a crime. What say you?" the guard asked, his hand moving to cover the hilt of his sword. 

She knew it was for her benefit and she didn't care. She cleared her throat, slipping into a smile as she held her hands out at her sides, taking a gamble, "gentlemen. There's no need to be so hasty." She motioned to the old man being helped up by a youngish woman, "the old man owed a friend of mine some money and he refused to pay it. I was just settling debt on behalf of my friend, you see. If he didn't pay, he got hit. That was the deal." She paused, looking at the old man with sharp, pale eyes, "right?"

The old man looked shaken as he stared back with wide eyes before nodding, "yeah...yeah, that was the deal."

The woman sighed, "father. Another debt?"

"I am sorry, Evette. I just...can't control myself sometimes," the old man said, lowering his eyes to the ground in shame.

Luna smirked, _Bullseye,_ before turning back to the guards with that pleasant business smile, "you see? Everything worked out and you'll get no more violence from me." She put her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow, "you have my word of honor, gentlemen."

The guards seemed unsure but quickly agreed before turning and leaving to the sound of an ax cutting through a body. Luna stood straight, her eyes going to the old man as the woman held him up.

"I am so sorry for my father. Please, tell your friend that we will pay that debt back no matter what," she said, shifting as the old man stood straight on his own, "how much does my father owe?"

Luna smirked, rubbing her hands internally before glancing at the old man, "how much does he owe the other person?"

The woman suddenly looked tired and several years too old, "more than we can afford to pay off," she said with a tired sigh.

Luna frowned, narrowing her eyes at the man, "and you're supposed to be her father? What the fuck kind of man forces a debt like that onto his kid? You're a fucking disgrace and if I had more fucking bullets, I'd put you six feet under for her trouble," she snarled, taking an intimidating step toward the man before something shifting out of the corner of her eye made her glance at the guard standing by the gate. _If I had more bullets, this whole fucking town would be on its knees._ She took a deep breath, stepping back as she frowned at the old man before looking at the woman, "I'll take care of your father's debt for a fee."

The woman sighed, "thanks, but we don't have any money to repay you with," she said, giving Luna a sad smile.

Luna shook her head, "what do you do for money?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as Meeko laid across her feet...taking away the intimidation she was trying to give. _Damn dog._

"Well, I make and sell spiced wine," the woman said, furrowing her brow at Luna in confusion.

"Great. I'll take six bottles of that in exchange for taking care of your father's debt," she said, giving the woman a nod.

The woman blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes at Luna, "really? You're not just saying that?"

Luna shook her head, "six bottles and nothing less," she said, glancing at the old man, "for you, not him. He ain't worth the gum on the bottle of my shoe."

The woman smiled, "thank you so much. His debt is being held by Irnskar Ironhand," she said, motioning to a large man walking up a sloped incline toward what looked like a castle, "please be careful. Irnskar isn't very hospitable to outsiders."

Luna snorted, "maybe he just needs a good kick to the groin," she muttered, giving the dog a nudge, "come, Meeko. We've got a debt to settle." She moved to follow the man, groaning as she stepped up to the start of the incline. "Don't these people know how to use a fucking bulldozer? Why's everything always uphill for them?" she growled, steeling her energy and starting up the incline with a huff, "fuck me running."

Once at the top, she stopped, leaning over her knees as her calves burned and her breathing was labored, "I need to go to the gym more often," she muttered, standing straight and taking a deep breath before moving through the archway... and frowning. "Where the hell did he go?" she grumbled, glancing at the guards standing in front of the doors leading into the castle, "excuse me. I was looking for an Irnskar Ironhand? Do you have any idea where he went?"

One of the guards gave her a raised eyebrow before they glanced at one another.

"Sure," the guard on the right said, giving her a smirk, "what'll you give me for the information, sweetheart?"

Luna gave him an annoyed stare before smiling her brightest, most dead smile, "I'll find him on my own, thanks," she said, turning toward the courtyard and walking away with a frown. _There's not many places he could have gone. I'll try over there,_ she thought, heading toward the opening that led into a courtyard that was decorated for some sort of celebration. _Looks like a wedding area,_ she thought heading toward the doors leading into the building at the end of the courtyard. "Meeko, stay," she said as she jerked the door open and stepped inside, instantly frowning at the interior. _Great. A fucking church,_ she growled in her head as a woman approached her from behind a pillar. She fought to keep from pulling her gun and gave the woman a forced smile.

"Blessings of the Eight Devines upon you. How may I help?" the woman asked, giving Luna a pleasant smile that made her skin crawl.

Luna cleared her throat, "I'm actually looking for Irnskar Ironhand. Do you know if he came in here?" she asked, not wanting to step any farther into the church than she had to. It wasn't that she was afraid, per se, she just didn't want to spill blood on the nice, semi-clean floor.

The woman smiled at her, "yes. He's sitting a few benches up," she said, motioning toward the man sitting midway up the aisle. 

Luna nodded and started toward him, moving slowly and quietly. She was in a church, after all. She took a deep breath as she sat on the bench behind him, staring at the back of his head. She waited for him to start to shift uncomfortably, casually glancing over his shoulder as they usually do before she leaned forward, "I'm here to settle a debt for an old drunk," she said, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't disturb or alert the other patrons of the church. 

The man looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes going from narrowed and annoyed to wide... as they usually did when they looked at her. Luna knew she wasn't a bad looking girl, which made most of what she had to do easy... like luring a man to a quiet, secluded area to..."talk". 

She gave him a smile that would enchant the devil himself before leaning back and lifting her chest slightly, drawing the man's eyes down to her breasts. _Gotcha,_ she thought before leaning forward once again, farther than she needed to with that smile and her arms squishing her breasts together. She watched the man swallow and lick his lips, enticed by what he was seeing and made sure her voice was as sweet as candy. "Whaddaya say you and me go somewhere nice and secluded where we can be..." she inhaled, trailing her finger over his large bicep as she nibbled on her bottom lip before looking up into his eyes, "alone."

He swallowed again, giving her a stiff nod before getting to his feet, "this way," he said, his voice full of need as he led her toward a set of stairs.

She groaned internally, _Fucking serious! If I never have to go up an incline again, I will be the happiest bitch in the world._

They stepped out on the battlements that overlooked the surrounding area, and she probably would have stopped to look at the scenery, but you can see it just fine when you're pushing someone over the walls. She casually strolled in front of him, trailing her hand daintily over the stone wall before leaning on the wall with her ass sticking out farther than she needed to.

"So," Irnskar started, his voice low and gravely as he stepped up behind her, tilting his head as he licked his lips, "what're you offering, exactly?"

Luna smiled as she turned, tilting her head slightly as she chewed on her lower lip, "well, handsome," she said, leaning back against the wall with a smile as she lay her hands over the stone, puffing up her chest, "what were you looking for? All I'm here to do is deal with a debt in any way I can." She gave him a suggestive smile, "what do you say, big boy? Care to help me settle that debt?"

The large man gave her a grin as he moved forward, "I could think of a few ways we could settle that debt," he said, his eyes undressing her, "which debt are we talking, my sweet?"

Luna sighed, "just some debt owed by an old drunkard. His daughter sells spiced wine," she said, waving the subject away.

The man blinked at her before laughing, "Octieve? How in Oblivion did he convince you to deal with his debt for him?"

Luna gave him a shrug, casually brushing a few pebbles from the wall. She listened for the sound of them hitting the ground below, counting in her head as she spoke, "I'm just a nice person like that," she said, turning her eyes back to him as she pushed away from the wall, _there's water below, but who knows how deep it is. Still, that's a long fucking fall for him to think about his life._ She felt her lips turn up in a smile as she slowly walked around the man, sliding her hand over his arms and around his shoulders, "and, it helps that the man I'm supposed to convince to release him of his debt is soooooo attractive."

The man chuckled as he turned to face her, his hands sliding around her waist, pulling her closer to the disgustingly smelling man with B.O. that would knock a vulture off a gut truck, "you're fiesty," he purred, grinning at her with, surprisingly, white teeth, "I like that."

 _At least his oral hygiene is good,_ she thought, smiling at him as she leaned against his chest, tracing the neckline of his metal armor, "really? Maybe I can show you a little more of my fiesty nature," she said, leaning up to barely brush her lips against his, "if you want."

He swallowed, "oh, yeah," he said, grunting at the force of Luna's lips on his, pushing him back against the stone wall as he chuckled, "easy now, honey. You'll end up knocking me over the edge if you push me too hard."

Luna gave him a dark grin, tilting her head slightly with deviant eyes, "how perceptive," she said, her voice going back to normal as Irnskar furrowed his brow at the sudden change before she gave him a hard shove, stepping back as he fell back, his arms flailing in the air to keep him from falling. She smirked, taking hold of his leg and lifting until he was head down at a forty-five-degree angle. She smirked at him as he tried to hold onto the wall, "now that I have your attention because we both know that you wouldn't have forgiven that man's debt by a good fuck, you have two choices. Forgive the debt or die."

"You crazy bitch! Pull me up!" Irnskar hollered, trying and failing to pull himself up. His fingers couldn't grip the stone very well and kept slipping off.

"Please, allow me to let go and think about that," she said, loosening her grip enough for him to slide farther over the edge.

"AHH! DON'T LET GO!" he screamed, making her smile.

"I didn't plan on it, but if you give me an opening like that, I'm going to take it and run. Get me?" she said, smirking at the panicking man as he looked over the bottom of his boot, "now, are you going to forgive the debt or not?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll do anything you want, just please, pull me back up!" he said, sobbing, "please."

Luna scowled, "you've got the balls to hold an old man in debt, but don't have the balls to face your own mortality. That's fucking sick," she growled, purposely letting him slip more over the edge, causing him to scream in panic.

"AHHHHH! PLEASE! NO!"

Luna watched him struggle for a few seconds, contemplating on letting go before giving a heavy sigh, "fine," she growled, taking hold of the bottom of his armor and heaving him back over the wall before shoving him back against it with her finger in his chest, "just remember bub. This is my town now, and you don't do a fucking seedy deal without running it past me, or next time, I'll accidentally lose my grip. Get me?" He gave several quick nods, his eyes wide and his breathing rapid before she sneered, stepping back away from the terrified man, "now get the fuck outta my sight. You're blocking my view."

He quickly walked away, moving into the temple and looking sickly pale. 

Luna took a deep breath, looking out over the scenery before smiling, "it is a nice view."

* * *

"The job's done," Luna said as she stood in front of the woman's stall, "my pay."

The woman smiled at her, setting six bottles on the counter, "thank you. I don't know how you did it, but I appreciate it and I know my father does too."

"Listen, sweetie, if I were you, I'd dump that old codger in a ditch somewhere before he bled you dry. You'd be better off on your own," Luna said, taking the bottles in the arms, "damn, I need a backpack or something." She set the bottles back on the counter, "Hey, can you keep these here until I come back with a backpack?"

The woman nodded, "of course. I'll keep them under the counter and separated from the rest. I don't know how to thank you so."

Luna rolled her eyes, "leave your father to die if you want to thank me," she said, moving around the corner and toward the shop called, Radiant Raiments. "Meeko, stay," she said before scoffing as she stepped into the shop. _What the hell kinda name is that for a store?_ she thought as she moved toward the counter where a strange-looking woman stood, looking annoyed at her very presence. 

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, her voice that of someone from medieval noble birth. 

Luna narrowed her eyes at the woman, thinking that she looked like a yellow-skinned alien before deciding to ignore it, "I'm looking for a backpack and some clothing."

The woman sneered at her, instantly setting Luna's trigger finger twitching, "well... I suppose I might have something for someone of your...particular style."

Luna clenched her jaw, reminding herself that she only had a few bullets and shouldn't waste them on a stupid bitch who didn't know that working in a shop was a low rung on the ladder of success. The woman set a few items of clothing on the counter before giving Luna another sneer, setting her teeth on edge, "you got a fucking problem, bitch or is that just the way your face is?" she asked, glaring at the strange alien lady.

The woman looked affronted and gasped, "how dare you. If you're not going to buy anything, then leave. I'll not allow any of you lower-class people to make a scene in my shop."

Luna felt that string that held her in check snap as she reached across the counter and grabbed the back of the woman's head before slamming her face down on the counter, "you listen and you listen good, bitch. I couldn't give half a fuck who you _think_ you are or what you _think_ your status in this God-forsaken hellhole of a town. When a customer is in the store, you treat them like they're royalty because, without the customer, you're out of the job. Is that clear or do I need to FUCKING spell it out for you in your own blood?" she growled next to the woman's ear. "Say, yes master."

The woman whimpered as Luna pressed down on her head, pushing it harder against the counter, "y-yes...m-mast-er."

Luna smirked, "good." She stepped, back, releasing the woman, "now, I'm going to leave and if any, ANY, guards or soldiers or whatever come after me, I'm coming back, and I'm burning this fucking building to the ground with you and your loved ones inside." She turned, walking away from the woman and out the doors. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly to calm herself before Meeko licked her hand. "Ick, dog," she growled, wiping her hand on her pants leg, "are you just made of drool?"

Meeko wagged his tail happily before giving her a bark.

She sighed, shaking her head as she patted him on the head, "thanks for the comfort though," she said, smiling at the hound before heading for the next shop, "one down," she muttered, "stay." She entered the shop called Bits and Pieces, chuckling to herself, _Sounds like something they would name a secondhand store._ She glanced around when she walked in, taking in all the different items that were sitting on the shelves and counters. _Yep. A secondhand store._

__

"Welcome to Bits and Pieces," the redguard woman greeted from behind the counter.

 _So far so good. I'm starting to like this place a bit better,_ she thought, smiling at the woman, "hello. I'm new in town and was looking to buy some different clothes and maybe a backpack and some weapons if you have any," she said as she casually glanced over the merchandise sitting on the shelves.

"You're that stranger that started that commotion in front of the executioner's block, are you? It must have been normal for you to see an execution if you're starting fights to liven it up," the woman said, smiling at Luna.

Luna chuckled, "well, the old guy had it coming," she said, getting a nod from the lady.

"Octieve is a drunk and a burden on his daughter, but he can be a decent guy when he wants to be," the woman said, chuckling, "but I'm sure he did deserve the hit you gave him."

"He did," Luna said, putting her hand out, "name's Luna. Luna Moon."

The woman blinked at her hand before taking it...with her left hand, "Sayma." They shook...sort of, and Luna glanced around the shop as Sayma started for the back, "I might have what you're looking for." A short while later, she came back carrying an armful of clothing that she set down on the counter, "here's a few items and let me go get the weapons we have on stock."

Luna nodded and started to go through the clothing while Sayma went back to the back. _These aren't half bad looking,_ she thought, smiling at a blue vest that looked padded. By the time Sayma had come back with the weapons, Luna had already picked out two outfits. One was lighter and made of thin material while the other was more meant for colder weather. "Thanks. You mind if I try these on? I wanna make sure they fit," she said, getting a raised eyebrow raise from the woman before she motioned toward a doorway leading to a small closet.

"Sure. You can use this room if you like. I just hope you aren't going to steal anything," Sayma said, narrowing her eyes at Luna slightly.

Luna rolled her eyes, "if I was going to steal anything, I would have waited until you had left the room before taking what I wanted and leaving," she said, chuckling at the frown from the woman, "relax. I'm buying anything I get today."

  


Sayma gave a stiff nod before Luna closed the door and slipped into the clothing before stepping back out. She turned and twisted, bending forward and backward to make sure everything fit and sat on her body right and didn't poke or pinch in places like some clothing did. She looked up at Sayma, giving the woman a nod before rolling her head around on her neck and taking a deep breath, "only one more test and I'll buy it," she said, smirking as Sayma watched her new clothing routine before she slid down into the splits and sat like that for a ten count. She could have gone longer, but what was the point if the pants didn't rip after ten? She got back to her feet and smiled, moving to the counter, "how much for the clothes, backpack, aaaannnd," she picked up a steel dagger and set it on the clothing, "this."

Sayma gave her a nod, looking over the clothing and dagger before smiling at her, "that'll be forty-seven gold."

Luna blinked at her in surprise before smiling, "sweet. I honestly thought it would be more," she said, pulling out the coin purse she stole from the vampires and counting out 50 gold, "keep the change."

* * *

Luna stuffed the bottles in her pack, making sure the clothing was wrapped around them so they didn't clink together and had a less likely chance of breaking. She sighed, flinging the backpack over her shoulder as she headed for the place called the Winking Skeever. She wrinkled her nose at the name and shook her head, glancing down at Meekp with another sigh, "you think they let dogs in the hotel?"

Meeko panted up at her, his tail wagging back and forth happily before he barked.

She smiled, patting him on the side, "guess we'll find out, won't we?" she said, heading into the inn with Meeko trotting along beside her. She glanced around the interior, taking note of the soldiers sitting in the corner, laughing and talking merrily with one another. _Do I want to deal with that kind of company for a free bed?_ she asked herself before wrinkling her nose at them. _I'm not that desperate._ She started for the counter where the bartender stood cleaning the counter with a semi-dirty rag.

"New in town, ey?" a smooth, hissing voice asked from the alcove set in its own little area. 

Luna sighed, already not wanting to deal with whoever it was before turning to face him, "look buddy I don't JESUS CHRIST!" she hollered, stumbling back several steps with her eyes wide as she drew her gun and pointed it at him, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!"

The lizard thing blinked at her before smirking...or she thought it was a smirk. Do lizards smirk? Anyway.

"Come now. You act as though you've never seen an argonian before," the lizardman said, chuckling at her as she got to her feet, still keeping the gun trained on him.

"Argoni-what?" she asked, shaking her head, "I don't know what the fuck that is, but you stay the hell away from me. Fucking snake freak."

The lizard chuckled, his eyes narrowing in amusement as he took a drink from the metal cup in his hand. 

She moved cautiously, keeping her eyes on the lizard thing as best she could before reaching the counter and clearing her throat. "Excuse me. Is this a hotel?" she asked nervously, still a little shaken up from meeting the lizard man and getting a raised eyebrow from the man.

"This is a tavern and inn. Only one in town," the man said, going back to cleaning the already clean counter.

"So, how much for a room, something warm to eat and something alcoholic to drink?" she asked, expecting our world prices.

"Ten gold for the room, three for the ale or mead, and five gold for a bowl of beef stew," he said without looking up at her.

Luna blinked in surprise, once again, at the cheap pricing of the food, drink, and bed. _Well shit. I hope I know how to get back here once I get back home,_ she thought as she happily forked over the gold before glancing down at Meeko as he whimpered and pawed at her leg, "and a slice of whatever meat you have for my friend here."

The barman gave her a nod as he set a plate with a piece of meat that looked like a bone-in steak (venison chop) on the counter next to the bowl of stew, "do you want ale or mead?"

Luna furrowed her brow, "which is stronger?"

"Ale," he said, setting a brown bottle on the counter, "your room is the one on the right at the top of the stairs."

Luna nodded, "thanks," she said, giving the dog the steak before grabbing her meal and heading to a corner of the tavern where she could put her back to the wall. She took a deep breath as she sat down, grateful that she could finally sit after the long day of traveling on the road...and uphill. She frowned, glancing up at the balcony, _fuck. Did he say stairs?_ She groaned as she slid down in her chair, closing her eyes with her head laying on the backrest of the chair, "why the fuck is everything UP?" she growled, opening the bottle of Ale and sniffing at it before taking a cautious drink. She licked her lips, furrowing her brow at the bottle before shrugging. _It's not the worst I've had._ She sat drinking the ale, her eyes wandering to the lizardman, eating his meal and drinking his drink. She swallowed, _what the fuck kind of hell have I stumbled into?_

* * *

Luna yawned and stretched as she finished her meal, smiling at her belly being full of a hot meal as she leaned back in her chair. She sighed contently, looking down at Meeko as he sniffled at the bone between his paws, licking at it before starting to gnaw on it. She smiled, letting her head fall back on her shoulders with her eyes closed as she listened to the lively sound of the tavern. The soldiers talking semi-quietly amongst themselves, the other patrons laughing and above it all, the woman singing a song about a man named Rognar the Red. Whether it was a true story song or not, she didn't know, but it made for a good song. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of alcohol, cinnamon, cooking meat, and metal. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, her mind and body finally relaxed after the long strange night and even longer day of not knowing where she was or how she had gotten there. Movement at the door brought her attention to the three guards and the woman from the clothing store. She frowned as they scanned the bar before looking in her direction as the woman pointed. _Fucking nark,_ she growled in her head, casually taking a drink from her bottle of ale as they started toward her. She licked the remnants from her lips as they moved toward her, standing around to block her escape, should she try for one.

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you?" the guard standing next to the beaten-up woman asked, frowning at her.

Luna gave him a confused blink and smile, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her eyes snapping to the woman as she pierced her with a dangerous gaze that made her flinch back a step.

"Endarie said that you attacked her in her shop. Is that true?" the guard asked, frowning at Luna.

Luna scoffed, "I was in the shop earlier, but I never attacked anyone," Luna's eyes locked on Endarie, "maybe she's mistaken me for someone else."

The guard shook his head, "I know everyone in this town and none of them match the description except you and you've already caused trouble today. At the execution. You hit Octieve Sans."

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat up, "I already explained to your buddies that I hit him to settle a debt and now it's been repaid," she leaned back in her seat again, "so, there's nothing more to any of this."

"Irnskar Ironhand said that you tried to kill him," the guard said, watching her face for a reaction. 

Unfortunately for him, she had had plenty of practice keep her face straight. She gave him a confused expression, "who?" _He's a dead man._

The guard clicked his tongue, moving a step toward her. Her body tensed, preparing for a fight as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, "enough of your lies. You're coming with us. Now."

Luna scoffed, "on what grounds? You have no more proof than the word of a couple of shady citizens," she said, taking another drink of her ale, "I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the video here:  
> https://youtu.be/jY-3BUcxrVY


	5. Vengence: Best Served Wrapped In Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outted by Endarie, Luna is thrown in Prison, where she meets a strange man with an irritating personality that helps her break out. Now all that's left is... REVENGE.

"I said, I didn't do it! You're going to believe a lying bitch over me? Fucking really?" she growled as they half carried, half dragged her down the steps to the dungeon. "This is bullshit and you know it! You don't have any fucking proof I did anything!" She furrowed her brow as another guard moved with them, unlocking and opening a cell that was deep in the dungeon, "you're going to fucking regret locking me up. Mark my words. Every Goddamned one of you is getting their fucking throats slit when I get out of here!" The two guards holding her arms tossed her into the cell before the one closed it, locking it tight. "You're all fucking dead, you just don't know it yet!" She snarled at their backs before huffing and shaking her head before jerking on the bars, "I'm going to kill that fucking bitch if it's the last thing I fucking do." She paced back and forth in front of the door, like a wild, caged animal, huffing and puffing through her nose before turning and slamming her fist into the wall with a loud shout. She grunted at something in her hand cracking, closing her eyes tight against the waves of pain shooting up her arm.

"That sounded like it hurt," a voice from behind made her turn, her hand going for the gun that was no longer in the small of her back.

She glared at the man sitting on the bed like thing, smirking at her with red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She narrowed her eyes at him, her hand throbbing, "it did," she said, standing still as they stared at one another. 

He glanced toward the doors before giving a sigh and leaning back with a grin, "so, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Luna sneered at him, "fuck off," she growled, turning to kick the doors with the heel of her boot.

"You know, it doesn't matter how hard you kick it, it's not going to open," he said, yawning and laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. 

Luna snorted, "it will when I find it's weakness," she muttered, flexing her hand and wincing, _damn. I hit it too hard,_ she thought, furrowing her brow at the bruise already starting to form around her knuckles. 

"Good luck," he said, "Solitude isn't a very pleasant place for criminals, especially in the dungeons of Castle Dour."

Luna rolled her eyes, "most dungeons aren't pleasant to anyone," she growled, turning back to the door and leaning against it to try and see out, "where the fuck they put my shit?"

"Probably in a chest near the guards' quarters. That's where it usually is," he said, opening one eye just enough to look the woman over and she leaned against the jail cell door. "You haven't been in many prisons, have you?"

Luna snorted, glancing over her shoulder at the man, "I can usually talk my way out of shit and if words don't work, money does," she said, turning back to look out the cell.

He chuckled, "and how did that work for ya?"

Luna shot him a glare over her shoulder as he chuckled again. "It works better when the pigs are corrupt."

"Yeah, you won't get much of that in Solitude. Now, Riften, there's a town for criminals. Almost every guard there is corrupt," he said, sitting up on the edge of the bed, "name's Traysek."

"I didn't ask," she growled, watching the way the guard walked and timing him in her head.

"Well, you're friendly," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, "what are you doing, anyway?"

"Shh," she hissed, making him frown. Luna scanned the surroundings outside of the cell, watching as a guard walked past, keeping his eyes straight. She smirked, narrowing her eyes in thought as she stepped back away from the cell door and slammed her hand into the wall, again and again, cracking the bones and breaking open the skin.

"What in oblivion are you doing?" the man asked, his brows furrowing as she beat her fist against the wall until it was numb and a bloody mass on the end of her arm.

She gritted her teeth, holding the bleeding appendage against her chest as her eyes squeezed shut. She forced down the pain, taking several deep breaths to fight off the shock that was starting to course through her body. She leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath before shouting, "GUARD! GUARD HELP!" 

It didn't take long before a guard appeared at the cell doors, looking in before she stumbled forward, holding onto the door as he sneered at her, "what is it, prisoner?"

Luna let the pain show through her eyes as she breathed heavily, "my hand's hurt. I need medical attention," she said between gasps before the guard snorted.

"Tch, tell your cellmate to heal you then. After the trouble you caused, I'll be surprised if they ever let you out again," the guard growled before moving away from the cell, leaving Luna...stunned.

She blinked at the spot the guard had been before giving a growl and slamming her injured hand against the door, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Traysek chuckled, "what did you expect? That they would let you out and bandage you up or something?"

Luna gave a frustrated sigh, moving to the wall beside the door and leaning against it before sliding down to sit with her knees bent and her hand against her chest, "now I'm a prisoner AND my hand in broken. Fan-fucking-tastic," she growled, letting her head fall back against the wall before looking at the man sitting across the cell from her, "what'd he mean by have you heal me?" He smirked, holding his hand up as gold light started to sparkle from it, widening her eyes for a moment before she frowned, "what the fuck is that?"

"Magic," he said giving her a raised eyebrow, "you're a little dense, aren't you?"

Luna growled, wanting to get up and show him how fucking "dense" she was, but the throbbing of her hand and the events of the day leading up to her getting tossed in jail started to wear on her. She let out a tired sigh, closing her eyes as the adrenaline started to leave her system, leaving only the weariness behind. 

"You look tired," he said, making her frown as she slowly opened her eyes to glare at him.

"You try waking the fuck up in a world you know shit about only to be insulted, berated, narked on and tossed in prison-like some fucking criminal," she growled at him, wincing at her hand's involuntary twitching.

"So, you're not a criminal," he said, tilting his head.

She glared at him, "I never said I wasn't, but I'm good enough and the people are usually smart enough that I don't get caught," she said, shifting where she was sitting.

He watched her for a few moments before sighing and getting to his feet. He paused when her hand went behind her back, automatically going for the gun that wasn't there. "Easy, honey. I just want to heal your hand for you."

"Keep that fucking who do voodoo shit away from me," she hissed, moving her feet so she could kick him if she needed to.

He furrowed his brow at her, "I don't know what that is, but restoration magic is meant to heal. That's it," he said, before shrugging, "well, healing and light orbs, mostly."

Luna shook her head, "I don't give a flying rat fuck. Keep it away or I break your fucking face."

He laughed, "that'd be something to see you do...with a broken hand," he grinned at her glare, shaking his head as he knelt in front of her, watching her put her back flat against the wall and glared at him. He put his hand out, holding it palm up as her eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Luna snorted, "the last mother fucker that said was my husband, and he sold me," she growled, shaking her head as she got to her feet, "stay the fuck away from me." She moved toward a wall on the other side of the cell, putting herself in the corner so she could see everyone and everything in the cell and whoever walked past the cell door. _I need to get out of here._ She backed up to the wall, trying to think of a solution to her problem when her back bumped the wall behind her. She jumped forward, the wall crumbling startling her. She narrowed her eyes at the hole leading into the wall behind the cells and frowned, "what the hell is this?"

Traysek stared at the opening for a few seconds before grinning, "well, it looks like you found a way out," he said, stepping into the hole, "come on before the guards come."

Luna frowned at him, holding her busted up hand against her chest.

Traysek sighed, "look, I get not trusting anyone, but for right now, you and I are in this together until we're out. Then we can go our separate ways and never have to speak to one another again, alright?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at him before sighing, "fine, but this means nothing," she growled, stepping through the wall and moving past him.

Once they were far enough away, Traysek pulled her to a stop by her good arm, "why don't we stop for a second so I can heal that wound of yours?"

Luna glared at him, "I don't need your 'magic'. I'll wrap it once we're out of here," she said, starting to move again.

He pulled her to a stop once more, "come on. I'll be quick, I promise."

Luna snorted, "I bet all the women say that about you," she said with a smirk, making the man frown.

"I'm offering to help you and you're insulting me?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow. 

Luna glared at him for a few seconds before sighing, "Fine, but at the first sign of funny business, I'm going to shoot you as soon as I get my gun back."

Traysek rolled his eyes, "fine, fine," he said, starting to heal her. "So. What were you in for, beautiful?" he asked, giving her a wink.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "killing a mother fucker that winked at me," she growled, making him laugh.

"Sure it was," he said, smirking as he healed her hand, "if that were the case, you'd be on the executioner's block, not in a jail cell."

"That isn't what I was caught for," she said, watching her skin knit back together with narrowed eyes.

"What were you caught for?" he asked, trying to make idle, polite conversation.

"Not minding my own fucking business," she growled, glaring at him through the golden haze.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at her hand to make sure it was healed completely, "you know, for someone so beautiful, you don't have a very good personality."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt the baby's feelings?" she asked sarcastically, making the man frown.

"Seriously. We're escaping together. You can't be nice for an hour?" he asked, releasing her hand as he stared at her.

She flexed her hand a few times, turning it over to check it before looking up at him with unamused eyes, "last time I was nice and trusted someone, it got jack-diddly-shit. So no, I can't be nice for an hour. Let's just get our stuff and leave. I have a bitch to take care of once we're out of here," she growled, moving farther into the broken areas.

* * *

Traysek paused, glancing toward a hole in one of the walls where he could see a chest. He looked at the woman, who was looking more and more agitated before sighing, "the chest where they're keeping our things is right over here," he said, carefully moving to the hole in the wall. He frowned when he tried opening the lid, only for it to jolt, the lid locked tight. "Damn," he growled, glancing at the woman as she watched him with annoyed pale blue eyes, "you wouldn't happen to know how to pick a lock, do you?"

Luna snorted, "of course not. I'm a merc, not a thief. Don't you have magic that can open it or is it only good for healing?" she asked, sounding condescending.

He huffed, glaring at her, "the only thing you've done is fall against a wall," he grumbled, using a spell to open the chest before pulling their items from it. He gave her gun a raised eyebrow, glancing at the woman as she leaned around the corner, making sure that the guards weren't following them. He stood, handing her, her items with a smile, "there you go, sweetheart. Let's wait until we're out of the city before putting our clothes on," he said, stopping her before she could pull the rags off. 

Luna huffed but nodded, not liking that he was right as they made their way through the tunnel to a ladder. They climbed up, making sure there wasn't anyone around before pulling themselves up through the manhole. Luna stretched in the moonlight, feeling as though she had been locked away for decades. 

"Hey," Traysek whispered toward her, bringing her attention around to the redguard as he motioned to the ledge above his head, "we'll head to the Temple through the training grounds. There shouldn't be anyone there at this time of night."

Luna frowned, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at him, "and I'm just supposed to trust you. What were you in for, anyway?"

Traysek rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact as he sighed, "I... uh... stole something from Elisif."

Luna snorted, "pathetic."

Traysek frowned at her, "oh yeah? What were you in for? Being a bitch?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "I beat two people and scared the shit out of a guy someone owed a debt to. The bitch that works in that hoyty-toyty clothing shop ratted me out and I plan to pay the cunt a fucking visit."

Traysek took note of the woman's expression before sighing, "look. I'll help you kidnap her or whatever, but first, we need to get to the temple and get something on that the guards won't recognize us in."

Luna stared at him with a scowl for a few seconds before nodding, "alright, fine. But if this is another trap, I'll actually use a bullet on you."

Traysek gave her a grin, "deal," he said, heading to the corner of the area and leaning back against the wall, just under a ledge beside the Fletcher, "come on. Let's hurry before the guards realize where we are."

Luna took a deep breath, tucking her clothing and gun under her arm before stepping up on Traysek's linked hands. He pushed her up onto the ledge with a little more force than she needed, making her yelp a little with how fast she rose. "Can you push me up a little faster?" She growled down at the redguard.

Traysek snorted, "you're not exactly light as a feather, sweetheart," he growled back, "hurry up before I lose feeling in my fingers."

Luna huffed, pulling herself over the ledge and standing straight. She glanced around the area, stepping behind a stack of barrels when a guard walked through the arch. She leaned around the barrels, watching the guard as he walked down the incline before stepping out. 

"Is he gone?" Traysek asked, peeking over the ledge before pulling himself up and over.

"Where's this 'temple' you were talking about?" Luna asked, giving a shiver as a cold wind blew in from the sea.

"This way. Let's go," he said, taking the lead and heading through the arch the guard had just come from.

They hurried across the empty space before ducking through another archway that led into a small enclosed area that looked like it was set up for some sort of meeting. Traysek pushed through the doors, breathing a sigh of relief when the priest that usually greeted people wasn't standing right there. He motioned Luna to follow him, becoming slightly surprised when she did. They moved up the stairs to the left that led to the bedchambers of the priests, moving quickly and quietly to one of the dressers. Traysek glanced around as he slowly pulled one of the drawers open and started searching through the robes for one that would fit. 

"Keep watch while I try to find us something to wear," he whispered, frowning at the smallish robes he pulled out of the drawer. He handed it to her, getting a narrowed eyes frown from the woman.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked with a growl, holding the robe out toward her.

He rolled his eyes, pulling a larger robe from the dresser, "it's a priest's robe. If we're going to get out of this city without drawing attention, we'll have to wear them," he said, pulling the prisoner tunic over his head and stuffing it in the dresser.

She scanned over his arms and shoulders, giving an approving nod as she did the same, "nice tats," she said, turning the robes to find the head hole. 

Traysek glanced at her, smirking as she pulled the robes over her head, "too bad the robes aren't flattering enough to show off that body of yours," he said, pulling the hood up to cover his hair and most of his face.

She rolled her eyes, pulling her hood up as well, making sure the gun and clothing were tucked so they wouldn't leave any lumps, "play your cards right and I might not charge you for a ride," she said, giving him a wink as they started from the room, keeping their heads down and their eyes averted as they walked past one of the priests. 

"Blessings of the eight upon you," the priest said, smiling at them as they gave her a bow.

"Blessings of the eight upon you as well," Traysek said, smiling at her before they continued through the temple and out into the street. 

Luna let out a relieved breath, glancing around the deserted training area as she adjusted the collar of the robe, _last time I had to wear something this tight around the neck, I was pretending to be a nun to get at Lars Vererti_ , she thought, looking back at Traysek, "let's go," she started to turn to head for the high-class clothing store before pausing to glance over her shoulder at him, "if you chicken out halfway through the kidnap, I will end you and bury your corpse at the bottom of the bay."

Traysek rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just do it and get it over with before the guards make their rounds," he said, walking past her.

She gave him a raised eyebrow, falling into line behind him. 

* * *

Luna stood guard while Traysek picked the lock on the door. She looked up the road, frowning as a guard started toward them, "hurry up. One's coming this way," she growled, getting a huff from the man.

"You wanna try picking this?" he growled back, pushing the door open and quickly moving inside. Luna followed, quickly and quietly closing the door behind them before leaning back against the door. "So, how did you plan on getting her out of the city?"

Luna frowned, watching him search through the items on the shelves and in the barrels before standing straight with a rope in his hand, "ready?"

He nodded.

They made their way through the doors leading into the living area of the shop and up the stairs. Traysek nodded toward the closed door to the right at the end of the small hallway and they moved toward it, carefully pushing it open so it wouldn't make any noise. Luna narrowed her eyes at the two women lying in the bed, sneering as she moved around the bed, motioning Traysek to the other side. "We're taking them both out," she whispered, getting a frown from the man before he nodded, looking reluctant about it. She put up her fingers before nodding, bringing the back of her gun down on the back of the woman's head, knocking her unconscious as Traysek carefully wrapped a strip of cloth around the other woman's mouth and bound her hands behind her back as she groaned, her eyes opening. They snapped wide when she saw Traysek, shaking her head violently as she tried to wriggle away. She bumped into the other woman on the bed, her head turning to look before she screamed into the gag wiggling backward to fall off the bed, landing between Traysek's legs and the bed as he laughed.

"Having problems?" he asked, grinning at the woman as he tapped her ribs with his toe. 

The woman shook her head, screaming into the gag as she started to wiggle toward the door. 

"Ah ah ah. Where do you think you're going?" Traysek asked, taking hold of her feet and pulling her back to the side of the bed. 

"Stop playing with her and help me with this cunt," Luna growled, rolling the shop keeper onto her stomach, turning her head to check to see if the woman was still breathing. She let out a relieved breath and nodded, _I don't want her dead before I have a chance to teach her a lesson_ , she thought, standing straight as Traysek drug the other woman to the wardrobe, jerking it open and tossing her in, closing the door and using some of the rope to tie it closed. 

He dusted his hands together as he walked to stand beside her, pulling more rope from his robe and tying the bitch's hands behind her back before lifting her from the bed and tossing her over his shoulder. 

"Are you really going to carry her out of the city on your shoulder?" Luna asked, giving the man a raised eyebrow. 

"You go out first and check to make sure there aren't any guards by the gates and it won't be a problem," he said, shifting her on his shoulder.

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head, "what about the ones that are by the lower gate?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest with a frown. 

He sighed, "look, you just check for guards at this gate and we'll come up with something between this gate and the lower gate, alright sweetheart?"

Luna glared at him, fighting the urge to remove his head from his shoulders with the ax in her hand before letting out a sigh, "fine," she growled, starting for the door with him behind her, leaving the other woman to beat her tied feet against the wardrobe. 

* * *

He stayed on the other side of the wall, leaning slightly to look at the guard standing by the entrance.

"So, what's your brilliant plan, big man?" Luna asked with a frown.

Traysek huffed, glaring at her, "I haven't thought of one yet," he growled, looking back at the guard, "you got any bright ideas?"

Luna rolled her eyes, removing the robes and pulling the prisoner's clothing off, shoving her gun and regular clothing into his chest, "watch and learn, Einstein," she muttered, brushing past him in her underwear and stumbling toward the guard. "Heeeeeeeey yooooooooooooou," she giggled, stumbling to the guard and leaning on him, "I lost something. Can you help me find it?"

The guard cleared his throat, "I uh... I have to remain at my post," he said, his voice breathy.

She smirked, stumbling in front of him a few steps, "oh! _There_ it is," she slurred, bending over to pretend to pick something up, glancing between her legs at the guard as he shifted where he stood, adjusting the front of his trousers. She fixed her breasts so that if she stumbled just right, one of her breasts would fall out of her bra and stood straight, wobbling as she turned to face him, leaning slightly as she giggled, her breasts falling from her bra, "oops. I'm such a mess," she giggled, stumbling toward the guard as she pressed her breasts together, "would you mind helping me? I can't seem to keep myself together." She could see the guard's eyes through the eyeholes in the helmet, staring at her exposed breast as she wiggled them slightly. 

"Uh... sure!" he said, eagerly reaching up to take her breast in his hand. 

"You can give it a squeeze if you want," she cooed, running her finger over his chest, "play with it a little." The guard's breath came out shakily as she pulled the straps of her bra off, releasing her other breast from it as she took his other hand, placing it on her breast and coaxing him to massage them, "oooo, that's so nice," she purred, biting her lower lip seductively. Her eyes shifted to Traysek, who was watching in a trance-like state. She frowned, nodding her head toward the docks as she glared at him. _I'm not getting fondled for your sick amusement, mother fucker. Watching costs money,_ she thought, giving a loud cough to snap him out of it. He blinked, meeting her furious eyes before giving her an apologetic, coy smile, moving quickly through the archway and off to the side where the rocky cliffs were. She rolled her eyes, stepping away from the guard and pulling the bra straps back into place, "thanks for the help, honey. Maybe next time I'm in town I'll give you a discount," she said, giving him a wink before walking toward the cliff, hopping down to the rocks below.

She scowled at Traysek as he dropped the woman to the ground with a thud, rolling his head as he rubbed his shoulder, "damn. She was heavier than I thought she'd be."

"What the fuck was that?" She snarled, stepping into her pants and jerking them up her legs.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. I just got a little... Distracted is all," he said, his crimson eyes moving over her as she bent to pick up her top.

"Yeah well, watching costs, buddy," she growled, fixing her belt and sliding the gun into the back of her pants.

"How much to participate?" he asked, giving her a smirk as he pulled the robes off.

"More than you can afford," she said, giving the woman on the ground a kick, making her grunt, "wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." The woman groaned, her eyelids fluttering open before they went wide at the sight of Luna, giving her a dark grin. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have it muffled by the gag around her mouth. Luna snorted, jerking the woman to her knees and roughly turning her to face out toward the bay, "such a lovely view, don't you think? I would hate for you to suddenly plummet to your death because of a little mistake in footing."

Traysek chuckled, watching Luna's display with amused crimson eyes, "that would be a shame."

Luna leaned forward to be in the woman's eyesight, narrowing her eyes at her as she bore her teeth, "what's wrong, bitch? Don't have anything to say when you're forced to face the consequences of your actions?" she asked with a growl, pulling a knife from her boot and showing it off in the sunlight.

The woman whimpered, shaking her head, the fear rolling off of her like water over a cliff as Luna took the blade, cutting up her sleeves. She screamed into the gag as the knife nicked her skin, shaking her head more vigorously as she tried to scoot away from the furious woman.

"What did you think would happen? I told you not to involve the guards and what did you do?" she hissed, walking around to stand in front of the woman, spinning the knife around in her palm, "you got them involved," she reached out to grab the front of the woman's clothing, stabbing the knife through the material and cutting up, exposing her underwear underneath.

She screamed into the gag, tears starting to slide down her cheeks as she sobbed.

Luna sneered at her, putting the knife against the woman's cheek and cutting quickly across her skin, getting a shriek from the woman. "It's no use whining and crying 'woe is me' when there's no one that'll do a damned thing about it," she growled in a low tone, shoving the woman back to land hard on the ground. Luna turned, looking out over the bay, and taking a deep breath, "I won't kill you," she turned, looking down at the half-naked, sobbing woman with a scowl, "but if I come back here and the first thing that happens to me is a guard confronting me about this... incident," she moved to the woman, putting her foot on her face and pressing down, her eyes burning like blue fire, "I'm coming after you, your shop, your livelihood, and everyone that you care about. Get me?"

The woman nodded, as well as she could with Luna's boot on her face.

"Good," Luna said, moving away from the woman before looking up at Traysek, "you have anything you want to do to her?" 

Traysek shrugged, "not really. I think you pretty much covered it," he said, looking out at the bay, "if you're done here, we better leave the area before the guards realize we're not in our cell anymore."

Luna nodded, looking at the sniveling excuse for a woman laying curled on the ground before huffing, "let's go, then."

* * *

They left the woman on that cliff, heading down the rocky cliff toward the stables. Luna hopped down from the rock, stumbling as she landed and landing against Traysek's chest as he turned to catch her. 

"Whoa. Careful, honey," he said, giving her a smirk.

She snorted, pushing away from him and fixing her hair as she glanced toward the carriage, "we sharing a ride or you have your own?"

"My ship's still docked down in the bay," he said, nodding toward the docks before smirking, "unless... you wanna go somewhere more private to work off some of that leftover, pent up anger? I can take as good as I can give."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him before snorting, folding her arms over her chest, "you don't have to gold for that," she said, turning her face away from him, "and I would break you."

Traysek laughed, shaking his head before nodding toward the carriage, "tell Thaer to take you to Whiterun. It's the hub of Skyrim so you should be able to get help there."

Luna nodded, "sounds good," she said, starting for the carriage before pausing, keeping her back to him, "and thanks." She went to the carriage, moving around to stand beside the driver seat where an older man sat, leaning back against the back of the seat.

"Good morning," he greeted, getting a nod from the woman.

"Morning," she replied, "I was looking to hire your carriage."

"Where were you wanting to go?"

"Whiterun," she said, getting a nod from the man as he took the reins.

"Climb in back and we'll be off."

She moved to the back of the carriage, climbing into the back as a bark sounded from the stables. She blinked, looking toward the stables as Meeko ran toward her, leaping into the carriage and dancing happily in front of her as she took a seat. She sighed, shaking her head as the hound sat on her feet, making her growl at him, giving him a push, "damned dog! Don't just sit on my feet you mutt."

Meeko wagged his tail, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool dripping from the tip onto her knee.

She let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head, patting Meeko on the head despite her annoyance as the carriage jolting into motion, "stupid dog."

* * *

Here's a special bonus for you fans. 

  
(Best. Picture of Endarie. EVER!! Here, let me make it a little bit bigger for ya.)

  
( ^_^ You're welcome. Feel free to copy it to your device if you can)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video here:  
> https://youtu.be/9HVyKk0ipME


	6. Whiterun: Unconventional Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finds out something... disturbing about herself that she's not going to admit or run away from.

The carriage rocked violently back and forth as they moved along the barely-there road. She sighed, patting Meeko on the ribs as he whimpered, leaning heavily against her leg to try and keep from sliding across the carriage floor. She looked up at the driver, frowning at the back of his head as she bounced in her seat, "we almost there?"

The driver glanced over his shoulder at her and nodded, "can't you see Dragon's Reach there?" he asked, pointing toward what looked like a small mountain with a house on top.

She rolled her eyes and glanced down at Meeko as he gave a panicked, high pitched bark, whimpering and prancing in place before turning and jumping from the moving carriage. Luna's eyes went wide with shock as the dog turned, barking loudly and quickly toward them. "What the Hell's his problem?" she asked, frowning at the dog before a roar ahead of them snapped her attention to the tower as a large creature flapped its wings, roaring fire at the armored men. "What. The. Fuck. Is. THAT?!?"

"DRAGON!!" 

The driver jerked back on the reins as the horse let loose with a loud, high pitched scream, going up on its back legs and shuffling back a couple of steps. He snapped the reins against the horse's rump, spurring it into a run that violently shook the carriage, sending Luna to the floor with a grunt. She growled as the horse and carriage ran past the tower with the attacking dragon, pulling herself to her feet before a large bump knocked her from the carriage. She hissed as she hit the ground, rolling a little on her back as she groaned, trying to recapture the air that shot out from her lungs with the impact. She got to her hands and knees, taking slow, deep breaths to clear the stars dancing around her head before pushing herself to her feet and stumbling a step. She put her hand to her back, arching her back as she gritted her teeth, "ow," she groaned, closing her eyes against the pulsing pain in her ass and back.

Her eyes snapped open when something big landed behind her, the creature's breathing deep and raspy, blowing hot air over her as she turned to look up at the dragon. It looked at her with angry yellow eyes, sending a fear through her that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She swallowed, staring back with wide eyes before it rose up, inhaling deeply, fire flickering from the corners of its mouth. 

"Hey, you! Get out of there!" a deep woman's voice called out, snapping her out of her stunned state to leap to the side as the dragon breathed fire where she had been seconds ago.

She scrambled to her feet, running toward the tower as the dragon took flight, sending dirt and dust out and knocking her forward. She turned, pulling her gun and taking aim, her hand shaking as she ground her teeth. _I only have a few bullets,_ she thought, covering her head as the dragon came down on her, landing over her. She drew her sword, shoving up into the beast's underbelly as she roared, jerking the sword down, spilling some of the monster's entrails over her. The dragon roared, throwing its head in the air and shaking it violently as she shoved the sword back into the dragon, slicing through the intestines. She choked on the blood spilled over her, turning her head to spit it out as she haphazardly slashed through the insides with her eyes closed. The dragon snarled, letting loose with a cry to the sky before falling. Her eyes shot wide as she covered her head, crying out as the giant wound she created engulfed her, placing her inside the dragon. She gasped in the sopping wet insides, gagging as she cut her way through the innards enough to stand in the dragon before shoving the blade through the skin, growling as she cut through the Dragon's belly, dropping the sword and using her hands to rip the skin apart to emerge from the dead creature. She stumbled a couple of steps, gasping for fresh air as she fell to her hands and knees, the dragon's blood sliding down her skin to pool under her as it started to cool. 

"Dear Gods. Are you alright?" one of the guards asked, as he moved to stand by her.

Luna let out a cough, vomiting on the ground in front of her before she started to get to her feet, a wind starting to blow as the guards around her started to move away.

"Everyone! Get back!" the woman hollered. 

Luna furrowed her brows at the guards, turning to look at the dragon's corpse before her eyes went wide as the body crackled, the skin rising to the sky as the dragon began to glow. She shuffled back a step, her heart racing as the glowing rainbow-colored wind rushed at her, wrapping her in the smell of death, dirt, fire. She gasped, closing her eyes tight as she cried out in surprise, the wind loosening her hair to fly around her head until the wind died down, leaving her panting and covered in sweat. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at the dragon skeleton that had replaced the dead dragon as she started to shake. _What the fuck just happened to me?_ she thought, collapsing to her ass as she stared at the skeleton. She felt a mixture of rejuvenation, disgust, and fear. She turned her attention to one of the guards as he moved toward her with a look of awe.

"I can't believe it. You're... Dragonborn," the man said, his stare made her uncomfortable.

"I'm what?" she asked, her voice rough but calm.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

"I... I don't know... what happened," she said, pushing herself to her feet as Meeko trotted around the dragon's skeleton, yipping at it before trotting toward her proudly as if he were the one that killed the damned thing. Meeko licked at her hand, lapping at the blood that was starting to dry and creating the only clean spot on her body.

"There's only one way to find out. Try to Shout...that would prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything," she growled, glaring at the guard, "I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about."

"According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do."

Another guard moved to stand by the other one, giving the first a raised eyebrow, "Dragonborn? What are you talking about?"

The first one looked at the second with a smirk, "that's right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn. Those born with the Dragon Blood in 'em. Like old Tiber Septim himself."

A third, younger guard joined them with a laugh, "I've never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons."

The first guard snorted, smacking the younger guard on the back of the head, "there weren't any dragons then, idiot. They're just coming back now for the first time in...forever."

"But the old tales tell of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power. You must be one!" a fourth guard said, getting agreeing nods from the others.

The second man turned to look at a woman with darkened skin and narrowed red eyes, "what do you say, Irileth? You've been awfully quiet."

Irileth glared at Luna with suspicious narrowed eyes, folding her arms over her chest with a snort, "hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about. Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me."

Luna gave her a raised eyebrow, shaking Meeko's lapping tongue from her hand, "like I had much of a choice."

Irileth gave a nod, ignoring the other guards as she moved toward the dragon, tapping the bones with the toe of her boot, "that was the hairiest fight I've ever been in, and I've been in more than a few. You handled yourself pretty well, if a bit unconventionally," she looked at Luna with her chin up and her shoulders back, "I don't know about this Dragonborn business, but I'm sure glad you're with us and showed up when you did. We better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened here." She nodded at Luna, "you should head to Whiterun as well. He may need to speak with you about this... incident."

Luna rolled her eyes, looking toward Whiterun in the distance, "I'm only going to Whiterun because I need help, not because you said I should," she growled, getting an eyebrow raise from the woman. She sighed, feeling disgusting as she walked toward the city in the distance to the sound of Irileth dishing out orders to the guards. She looked down at Meeko as he trotted beside her, looking extremely happy to just be with her. It both made her feel good and hurt her heart. Bringing back memories she had long pushed away. "Well, Meeko, looks like I need a bath." 

Meeko yipped happily at her, leaning against her leg as she patted his head and smiled.

* * *

Luna stumbled into Whiterun with Meeko trotting along behind, _I need a drink,_ she thought, glancing around the almost empty road as the fire sconces flickered yellow light over everything. The blood on her body had dried before she had even made it up the road from where the dragon had died, making her skin itchy and tight. She frowned at the man wearing what looked like old roman armor and the woman he was in a heated conversation with, turning to head up the walkway to the left of the main road. _It's darker this way and looks like there isn't going to be many people to draw attention,_ she thought, walking through the archway and starting around the turn in the road. She glanced around the dark buildings, the smell of burning wood and cooking meat coming from somewhere ahead of her. Meeko whimpered, his tail going between his legs as he lowered his head, looking wary of being in the area. She leaned down to pat his shoulder, "easy boy. It's alright. We'll get you something hot to eat and get me a bath," she said, giving the hound a reassuring smile. 

"That'd be a shame," a low, accented, velvety voice purred as they came around one of the buildings.

Luna turned, pulling her gun in one moment and taking aim as she glared at the man leaning against the building with an amused smirk. His eyes glowed in the shadow of the building, sending a chill down her spine as she glared back at him past the pistol. 

"Who the fuck are you?" she growled, ignoring Meeko's whimper as he hid behind her legs, watching the man with his head low to the ground. 

The man chuckled, tilting his head slightly as his smirk became a smile, "you're a feisty one, aren't you?" he mused, looking at the weapon in her hand, "a strange woman covered in blood with a strange weapon enters the city afterword has reached the city saying that dragons have returned to Skyrim. It's bound to draw some attention, wouldn't you say?"

She snorted, contemplating whether she should shoot the bastard or not bother to waste the bullet. Her eyes shifted to a guard walking past them, the woman hesitating for a few seconds before moving on down the road. Luna let out a calming breath, lowering the gun to her side and shaking her head, "you're not worth the jail time," she said, keeping herself tense and alert as the man shifted his stance.

"So, how does a woman such as yourself become covered completely in blood as you are?" he asked, his glowing eyes moving over her as his tongue licked the corner of his mouth.

She scowled at him, tapping the side of the gun against her thigh, "what the fuck's that mean? 'Woman such as me'?"

The man shrugged, "I would figure a woman with your looks would be either some noble's mistress or married with several offspring. Not covered from head to toe in blood."

She stared at him for a few moments, trying to decide if that's what he really meant or not before snorting, "that's none of your business," she said, slipping the gun into the back of her pants, "if you know what's good for you, you'll not stalk me. I killed the last guy who tried." She turned away from him, heading down the set of stairs and toward what she assumed to be the Inn of the town, The Bannered Mare. 

He watched her leave with the hound scuttling after her, a small smile tracing his lips as the woman entered the tavern. _You're a strange one. Beautiful and dangerous,_ he thought with a chuckle, pushing away from the wall and heading for the tavern himself, _well, I do enjoy a challenge to the hunt._

* * *

She stood in the bathing room, dipping a cloth into the bucket of hot water the woman Saadia had boiled for her before scrubbing the blood from her skin. She had left her clothes in her room, reassured that they would be cleaned and ready for her to wear the following day. Luckily for her, she still had the clothes she wore to this strange land, all-be-it a little more filthy than she would have liked. She sighed, wringing some of the water over her skin to rinse off what she had scrubbed before lifting the bucket from the floor, dumping some of the water over her head to try and scrub out the blood from her hair. She closed her eyes, ignoring the slight chill she got from the empty room with barely hot baths as she scrubbed at her hair, pouring more water over herself to clean the blood out. _God what I wouldn't give for an actual shower,_ she thought, looking down at the diluted blood trickling away from her feet toward what she assumed to be a drain. She sighed, pouring the rest of the water over herself before snagging a towel from the bench by the door. She wrapped herself in the towel, bracing for the cold chill she would get from stepping out into the tavern, and pushing the door open. She hissed in the cold air, shuffling quickly to the stairs leading up to her room. She let out a relieved sigh as she stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned, giving Meeko's tail sticking out from under the bed a raised eyebrow as she leaned over to look at him. "Meeko. What're you doing, boy?" she asked, getting a whimper from the hound as his tail beat against the floor. She sighed, standing straight as she shook her head, removing the towel and using it to dry her hair. The cold air in the room made her nipples harden and gave her goose flesh. She paused her movements for a moment, her intuition telling her that something or someone was watching her. Without hesitation, she rushed forward, dropping the towel as she snagged her gun, raising it to point at the man from earlier leaning back against the wall near the balcony door. She scowled at him, ignoring the hungry look in his eyes as they moved down her naked body, his tongue sliding across his lips like a hungry predator about to capture its prey. "I told you not to stalk me, fucker," she growled, narrowing her eyes, "unless you have a death wish."

He watched her with an amused smirk, shifting his stance as he glanced toward the balcony, "you really are a strange one," he purred, looking back at her, "word has it that a strange woman slayed a dragon. Cut herself out of the beast's belly and absorbed its soul."

She remained still, keeping her gun trained on him and her expression neutral. 

He kept the pleasant smirk, watching her for any tell that what he said was true, only to be slightly disappointed when she didn't give him one, "so how was your bath?"

Luna snorted, narrowing her eyes at him, "get the fuck out of my room," she growled, lowering the gun to aim at his leg, "or I'll injure you and throw you off the balcony."

He watched her with amused eyes for a few moments before chuckling and pushing away from the wall, "as you say."

She watched him with narrowed, suspicious eyes as he left the room, closing the door behind him. After a few seconds, waiting to see if he would come back, she lowered the gun to her side, the tension in her body leaving her more tired than she had been a few moments ago. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on him,_ she thought, setting the gun on the bedside table before crawling into bed. She lay there for a few seconds before getting up and moving to the door, locking it and placing a chair under the handle. _Let's see that bastard get through that_ , she thought with a smirk, heading back to the bed and crawling under the blankets. Meeko crawled out from under the bed, shuffling in a circle bedside the bed before laying down with a sigh of his own. Today had also been stressful for the usually happy hound.

* * *

She sat up on the bed, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back as she yawned. Her eyes moved to Meeko as he shuffled to his feet, yawning wide himself before laying his head on her knee as she shifted to the edge of the bed. She patted his head, pushing herself to her feet with a groan, "God. I got better sleep on the floor of that cave."

Meeko yipped at her, trotting toward the door and scratching. She sighed, moving to open the door, letting him out. She furrowed her brows at the folded clothing on the floor outside the door, slowly, carefully picking it up clothing before it registered that they were her clothes that Saadia offered to clean for her. She smiled, giving an approving nod as she stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her. She casually got dressed, sliding her gun into the back of her pants and pulling the weapons belt on. She pulled her gun a few times, making sure she could before habitually checking the clip, sighing at the eight bullets before sliding it back into the gun and heading out the door. Meeko paced at the bottom of the stairs, nervously glancing toward the far corner of the tavern, and Luna could see why as soon as her feet hit the floor. The man from the night before sat in the darker of the two corners, watching her over the rim of his tankard as he sipped on its contents. She huffed, taking a seat on the bench in the middle of the room, something she normally wouldn't have done but given the circumstances of the man stalking her, she wasn't about to put herself in a corner.

Saadia moved to greet her, giving her a small smile, "good morning, miss. I hope I got your clothes clean enough for ya."

Luna nodded, "as clean as blood-covered clothes can get," she said, pulling her hefty coin pouch from her pocket, "how much do I owe ya?"

Saadia thought about that for a moment before shrugging, "fifty gold sounds fair."

Luna nodded, "considering I've paid more for less cleaning where I'm from, it does," she said, counting out fifty gold and dropping them into the woman's hand, "there you go hon, and could you bring me and my friend here a couple of bowls of soup or something?"

"Tomato soup alright?" Saadia asked, glancing at Meeko as he lay at the end of the bench.

Luna nodded, "that's fine," she said, patting the hound on the head as he yipped before laying down, his eyes on the dark man in the corner. She pulled her gun, pulling it apart piece by piece and checking how clean it is before frowning. _I should see if they have any grease or oil that I can use to clean my gun,_ she thought, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the man as Meeko's head lifted, the hound's eyes locked on the stranger as he rose from his chair, casually making his way toward Luna. She snorted, turning the gun in her hand, pretending that she didn't notice him coming toward her.

He stood at the end of the bench, watching her study the gun before opting to take a seat on the bench beside her. He watched her for a few moments, leaning on his knee and ignoring the hound's whimpering as his eyes narrowed before he cleared his throat, "so, Dragonborn, huh?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "that's what they're calling me," she muttered, starting to put the gun back together.

"You absorb dragon souls," he stated, making her frown.

"And?" she asked, jerking the slide back onto the gun.

He shrugged, watching Saadia bring Luna her tomato soup and set a second bowl down in front of Meeko.

"There you are. That'll be ten gold," Saadia said, giving Luna a nod as the woman dropped the coin in her hand, "thank you." She turned to the man, smiling at him, "do you need more ale, Vero?"

The man gave her a charming smile, "no thank you, love. I'm fine."

Saadia nodded, turning and heading back into the kitchen area.

Meeko lapped at his soup, glancing at Vero every couple of laps as Luna drank her soup, holding the spoon out of the way with her thumb. She gave a satisfied sigh, setting the bowl beside her on the bench before checking the sights.

"So, is there a reason you keep following me around like a lost mutt?" she asked, adjusting the sights slightly before checking again.

Vero gave her a raised eyebrow, "are you aware that you're not a very pleasant person?"

Luna snorted, turning her icy gaze to him, "it's not my job to cow-tow to people with niceties and pleasantries," she said, sliding the gun into the back of her pants, "now, why are you following me? It's not good for your health."

Vero shrugged, "a chance to partner with the great Dragonborn? I wouldn't miss it."

Luna snorted, "we aren't partners," she growled, getting to her feet and snagging the bowl.

"Then how about this. I'm bored staying here in Whiterun. Not much happens. Or, at least, not much happened before the dragons and the strange woman covered in blood stumbled into the city," he said, folding his arms over his chest as she glared down at him.

"I'm not your ticket to adventure," she growled, turning to take the bowl to the innkeeper cleaning the bar.

"Even if you say no, I'm going to follow you," Vero said, making her stop and sigh.

She turned, glaring at the man before rolling her eyes, "what do you want in return for following me around?"

Vero shrugged, "I just want to get out of this city and maybe get a little loot while I'm at it."

Luna stared at him with narrowed eyes, thinking for a few moments before looking at Meeko. If there was anything she knew about animals, it's that they had a sixth sense about danger and Vero, according to the nervousness of Meeko, was dangerous. She took a deep breath and nodded, "alright, fine. You can tag along, but I get most of whatever loot we collect."

Vero smirked at her and nodded, "deal."

She sighed, already regretting the deal before her eyes moved to the doors as the dark-skinned woman from the day before walked in with a couple of guards at her back. Luna frowned at her, standing defensively as Vero turned his attention to the woman as well.

"You," Irileth said, pointing at Luna as she moved toward the other woman, "why didn't you report to the Jarl yesterday like you were told to?"

Vero glanced at Luna, watching the scowl curve down the stunning woman's soft lips as she turned to face Irileth with her arms folded over her chest.

"I don't take orders from people who don't pay me," Luna growled, glaring at the armored woman.

Irileth snorted, "a mercenary. That figures," the dark woman huffed, the guards behind her moving to stand at her shoulders, "informing the Jarl of the dragon's death would have been a service to Whiterun and Skyrim."

Luna snorted, "I don't do a damned thing without getting paid," she growled, glancing at Vero as he stood, moving to stand at her back like the guards did for Irileth. He folded his arms over his chest, smirking at the guard across from him as the man shifted nervously where he stood.

"The Jarl wishes to speak to you about what happened when the dragon died and I'm not giving you the choice," Irileth growled, nodding at Luna as the guard on her right moved forward.

Luna pulled her gun, aiming at the woman as Meeko moved around her legs to growl viciously at the guard while Vero rolled his shoulders, preparing for a fight. Irileth and the two guards took up defensive stances, all three's hands going to their weapons on their hips.

"Let's get one thing clear, airless. I don't do a Goddamned thing anyone tells me. Not you. Not the Jarl. Not anyone. Capiche?" 

Irileth narrowed her red eyes at Luna, studying the weapon pointed at her for a few seconds before huffing and standing straight, "stand down men," she ordered. The men shifted to stand straight, but didn't relax as the dark woman nodded, "if I can convince the Jarl to pay you for slaying the dragon, would you willingly meet with him?"

Meeko sneezed, giving a bark as Luna tilted her head, thinking about it for a few moments.

"Sounds like they want you to speak to the Jarl," Vero said in a low tone, watching Irileth with narrowed yellow eyes.

Lune nodded, "I know," she said, letting out a calming breath before lowering her gun, "you're lucky I don't have much ammo or I'd shoot all three of you and leave."

"Is that a yes?" the scared guard asked, glancing at Vero nervously.

"As much of a yes as you're going to get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video here:  
> https://youtu.be/ZCJfETNutFo


	7. Dragon's Reach: The Court Ass's Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, with her new companion Vero, head out on the dumbass Court dick's task. The only thing on her mind is money.

Luna scowled at the Jarl as Irileth led her, Meeko, and Vero past the bonfire in the center of the room to stand before the man.

The Jarl smiled at her, despite the narrowed eye glare she returned, "welcome to Dragon's Reach. I hear tell you're the one that defeated the dragon at the western watchtower. Is this true?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Luna shrugged, "am I going to get paid for it?"

The Jarl's smile wilted as he leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes at her with a snort, "just another mercenary looking for coin," he growled, sneering at her before looking at Irileth, "are you sure this woman is the one that slew the dragon?"

Irileth nodded, "I watched her cut her way out of the beast's belly with my own eyes, right before the dragon became bones and she stole its power or something." Irileth folded her arms over her chest, frowning at Luna, "the soldiers called her Dragonborn."

The Jarl's eyes widened at that, snapping his attention back to Luna as she rolled her eyes, "really? You're... Dragonborn?"

Luna shrugged again, "fuck if I know. I absorbed something from the dragon, that's all I know. Now, if you're not going to give me coin for what I did, we're outta here," she said, snapping her fingers to get Meeko's attention as she turned to walk away, stopping when she saw the guards blocking her path, making her frown.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice -- the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, then you should go to High Hrothgar and speak to the Greybeards. They can teach you how to use your gift," he paused, glancing toward a room that was off of the main great hall, "but, for the moment, I have a request of you on behalf of Skyrim and my court wizard." The Jarl stood, giving her a frown, "and I'll even have Avenicci pay you for your services," he grumbled, walking past her and around the table toward the other room.

Luna nodded with a smirk, "that's more like it," she said, glancing at Vero as he gave her a nod and they followed the Jarl. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of old books and electricity, watching cautiously as the Jarl spoke to a man wearing long purple robes. 

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill her in with all the details," the Jarl said, turning to Luna, "I'll be sure Avenicci has your pay ready for when you return."

"Good," Luna said, watching the Jarl walk back toward his throne before turning her attention to the "court wizard".

Farengar cleared his throat, "so the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

Luna frowned, narrowing her eyes at the man and his arrogance, "where are we going and what are we fetching?" she asked, not liking getting into too many details until she needed it.

"Straight to the point, eh? No need for tedious hows and whys. I like that," the man said with a chuckle, "leave those details to your betters, am I right?"

Vero watched Luna's entire demeanor change from annoyed and bored to aggressive in half a blink. 

She moved forward, grabbing the front of the wizard's robes and jerking him forward to put her nose against his, "my 'betters' better know their fucking place before I put an abrupt end to you and your research, punk," she snarled, shoving the mage back to stumble before catching himself on the edge of the enchantment table, "now, what the fuck does this have to do with dragons, and you better have a good fucking answer because you just made my shit list."

Farengar swallowed, licking his dry lips as he stared at the dangerous woman with wide eyes before clearing his throat to speak, sounding as nervous as he looked, "y-you see, ahem, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to... dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons -- where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from? I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow -- a "Dragonstone," said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet -- no doubt in the main chamber -- and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."

Luna snorted, folding her arms over her chest again, "if it's so 'simple' why the hell aren't _you_ going off to get it?"

Vero chuckled, drawing the mage's eyes toward him before he looked back at Luna.

"Well... I have so much research to do before you return. Preparations to make and the like. I am far too important to the Jarl and the city to take on a dangerous task like this," he said nervously, jolting as Luna shifted her footing, getting startled by it.

Luna huffed, narrowing her eyes at him, "so you're sending us into a dangerous barrow instead," she muttered, her lips lifting in a sneer, "figures." She sighed, shaking her head, "fine then. Tell me what you know about Bleak Falls Barrow. I want as much information as I can get about the place before going there. I like to be prepared."

"Ah, very wise," Farengar said, clearing his throat as he straightened his shoulders, "Bleakfalls Barrow is an old tomb, built by the ancient Nords, perhaps dating back to the Dragon War itself. Ah. Maybe you just want to know how to get there. It's near Riverwood, a miserable little village a few miles south of here. I'm sure some of the locals can point you in the right direction once you get there."

Vero frowned, stepping forward to stand at Luna's shoulder as he narrowed his eyes at the mage, "how do you know this stone tablet is in Bleak Falls Barrow?"

Luna nodded, "seriously. I hate being sent on wild goose chases," she growled, glaring at the mage.

Farengar cleared his throat, looking nervous once again, "w-well," he stuttered, "must preserve some professional secrets, mustn't we? I have my sources...reliable sources."

Luna snorted, "reliable sources. Translation, I don't know a damned thing," she growled, her trigger finger twitching.

Vero chuckled, "agreed," he muttered, glancing toward the doorway where Irileth was standing, watching them with narrowed eyes and a couple of guards at her back. He shifted forward, putting his mouth near Luna's ear as he turned slightly, "perhaps we should wait until we don't have witnesses to do anything."

Luna turned, looking at Irileth as the armored woman gave her a slight chin raise, "right," she muttered, looking back at Farengar, "if we run into more trouble than we can handle, I'm living through it just to come back here and kill you," she said, turning and heading for the door, giving a sharp whistle, "Meeko. Heel!"

Meeko barked, moving to trot at her side as Vero moved up at her back. They made their way through the great hall and out the front doors of the keep, quickly moving over the bridge and down the steps to the sound of the eccentric priest shouting at the top of his lungs. Vero followed without a word, glaring at the shouting priest as they passed, walking under the dying tree. Luna sighed, taking a seat on one of the benches and leaning back against the back. She looked up through the branches, watching the clouds for a few moments before sighing again and looking at Vero, who had decided to remain standing.

"So, what should we do first? I don't have any idea where this place is. Bleakfalls Barrow," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We should get supplies," he said, looking down at her with a smirk, "given that you didn't have a change of clothes when you arrived at the Inn, you could probably use them."

Luna nodded, "fair enough," she said, getting to her feet and waving him toward the stairs leading down into the market, "lead the way to the general store, or whatever has the supplies we need."

"That would be Belethor's," he said, leading Luna and Meeko to the store. 

The man behind the counter greeted them with a sparkling smile, "welcome to Belethor's General Goods. Welcome indeed."

Luna gave him a raised eyebrow, moving toward the counter with Vero.

"Everything's for sale, my friend. Everything. If I had a sister, I'd sell her in a minute," the man said, instantly getting on Luna's nerves.

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't," she growled, fighting the urge to pull her gun on the skuzzball.

"Morning, Belethor. We're here looking for some supplies for a little ruin delving," Vero said, leaning on the counter.

Belethor chuckled, "finally getting out of the city, are ya? Well, good for you," he said, shuffling around behind the counter and pulling a few items from under it, setting them on the countertop, "here you are. A backpack, some food supplies and potions, a couple of bedrolls and a tent, and a cloak. That'll be five hundred and sixty-three gold."

Luna nodded, pulling the hefty coin pouch from her satchel and counting out the coin, setting them on the counter as she did, "what do you have in ways of a weapon?"

Vero gave her a raised eyebrow, keeping his curiosity to himself as he pulled the cloak over his shoulders, clipping it at his neck before shoving the tent, bedrolls, and food into the pack before handing it to Luna.

Belethor smiled, "well, we're not the blacksmith, but we have swords, daggers, some specialty items that Adriana won't be selling or making."

Luna nodded, "show me."

Belethor slapped his hand on the counter, "very good!" he exclaimed, excitedly hurrying to a small storage room before coming back with an armload of weapons. He spread them out on the counter, motioning to them with a grin, "take your pick. I assure you, the prices are as fair as they are anywhere."

Luna blinked at a nice short sword before picking it up. She smirked at the weight, flipping it around in her hand a couple of times before setting it back down on the counter. "How much?"

Belethor put his finger to his chin, "well... it does have a great back story and was made and shipped in from Hammerfell. I couldn't possibly part with it for less than... say... 12,986 gold."

Luna's eyes went wide as she shook her head, "Shit. I've never paid more than a couple thousand for a weapon, and that was stolen. Twelve thousand for, what? A story?"

Belethor frowned, "these are handcrafted blades from a great blacksmith in Hammerfell and were shipped through the Sea of Ghosts and over Skyrim's harsh tundra to get to me. That's what you're paying for."

Luna snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "I bet you didn't even pay half as much for the lot of it."

Belethor narrowed his dark eyes at her before shifting the weapons aside, leaving a steel sword, dagger, and a longbow with a quiver of steel arrows, "this will run you at one hundred twenty-three gold."

Luna narrowed her eyes at the man before sighing, "fine. I'll take them." She handed over the gold, grabbing the weapons from the counter and attaching them on her body before turning with Vero and heading out the door.

"Good luck on your adventure!" Belethor called to them, "be sure to come back with something interesting for me to buy."

* * *

They made their way down to the stables, walking at a semi-casual pace. Vero glanced at Luna out of the corner of his eye, turning his attention back to the road as the stables came into view.

"So, mercenary work is well paying," he commented, keeping his eyes turned to the road.

Luna rolled her eyes, "if you want to know where and how I got all the gold, just ask. I won't put up with that, beating-around-the-bush bullshit," she growled, giving the side of his face a glare.

Vero nodded, "good to know. Alright then. Where did you get that much coin?"

Luna shrugged, "I whored myself out to a few soldiers that wanted to get off," she said nonchalantly. 

Vero gave her a surprised glance, "you seem very... casual about it."

Luna shrugged again, "sex to me is nothing more than business. It can be fun and pleasurable, but ultimately, it's a means to an end. Just another way to make money," she said, adjusting the backpack on her back before looking at him, "if that bothers you, you can stay here. I don't need someone spouting that I'm a whore that's going to hell."

Vero chuckled, "if it doesn't bother you, then it doesn't bother me."

Luna nodded as they moved closer to the stables, "good because that's one of the few ways I know how to make money."

Vero smirked, giving her a raised eyebrow, "dare I ask what the others are?"

She shrugged, "killing, kidnapping, bounty hunting. The usual," she said, furrowing her brows at the horses in the stables.

"I'll talk to the stable master and see about getting a horse for us," Vero said, walking toward a rugged looking man sitting on a chair at the end of the stables. 

Luna scuffed her boots on the ground, looking down at Meeko as he lay near her feet, panting in the warm sun. She sighed, watching Vero purchase a horse before leading it out of the stable.

"You know how to ride, don't you?" he asked, patting the horse on the shoulder.

She felt herself smirk at his wording, sexily sauntering forward, her hips swaying provocatively before she stopped in front of him, giving him a suggestive smile, her tongue sliding across the upper corner of her mouth as he stared, seemingly entranced by her actions. She gave a deep, sultry chuckle, "oh, honey," she purred, trailing her finger over his chest, "I know how to do a hell of a lot more than that."

Vero swallowed past the dryness in his throat, clearing his throat before closing his eyes and shaking his head to clear his mind, "I meant... ride a horse but..." his lips curved up in a smirk, "good to know."

Luna rolled her eyes, waving him back a couple of steps before mounting the horse. She took the reins, looking down at him with a frown, "well? You gettin' on or what?"

Vero chuckled, climbing onto the back of the horse and placing his hands on her hips, "at least you know what you want," he purred near her ear.

She snorted, glancing over her shoulder at the man as she dug her heels into the horse, spurring it into moving, "when I want sex without being paid, Vero, I'll grab your dick and take you into a private room."

Vero chuckled, "I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video:  
> https://youtu.be/OH92A5CVC2E
> 
> Weapon and accessory mod for the dagger:  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/83736 Ultimate Assortment Mod (Available on PC, Xbox)  
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/7855 (SE version)


	8. Riverwood: Cocky Ranger? More like Cock-less Ranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only eight bullets, is it really worth it to waste any on this sack of shit? Yes. Yes it is.

They made it to Riverwood before noon, leaving them enough time to grab a bite to eat at the inn and find out which way to go from there. Vero slid off the back of the horse, stepping back as Luna dismounted, leading the horse to the fence surrounding the inn before tying the reins to the post. She rolled her eyes as a couple of men across the way whistled at her. 

"Oy, oy! Look at this fine lass! Oh, she's a beauty who looks a bit parched. I think I may offer to buy her a pint of brew," the man in the bear head said, huffing as the smaller man gave him a push.

"Not if I get to her before you," the smaller man said, glaring at the bear-man, "you always go after the pretty women and leave the beasts for the rest of us."

The bear-man laughed, "I can't help it if women find me fascinating," Luna stifled a gag as she pulled her bag from the saddle and slung it on her back, "besides, you have plenty of women to choose from. A fair maiden like her would be a waste for a man like you."

Luna spared a glance at the two men, assessing that they weren't worth her time or the bullet she _REALLY_ wanted to put in each of them. 

The smaller man gave her a sideways grin, "aye. She must be a witch then. Look at those eyes, they put a spell on me."

Luna rolled her eyes, sighing heavily as Vero scowled at the two men, his hand going to his dagger on his hip. She reached out, putting her hand on his arm to keep him from drawing the blade and wasting his energy. She cast a sneer at the two, "they're not worth it."

Vero studied her for a few moments before nodding, "of course."

They started to move around the horse, getting a little too close to the gross twins.

"Hey there, lovely," she smaller man said, stepping in her way, "why don't you sit on my lap tonight?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, glancing back to look at the other one before turning her attention back at him. She gave him a pleasant if dead eyes smile before stepping into him, "you don't have the coin for that kind of night, sweetheart," she purred, looking at Vero over the smaller man's shoulder before nodding at the small man. 

Vero grabbed the man by the back of the collar, pulling him back before giving him a shove toward the stone wall they had been standing in front of. The small man turned, ready to fight until Vero pinned him with his gaze, making the man falter. Luna smirked at the man, waving Meeko back as the dog growled at the man.

"I'll give you the one warning to walk away or I let my dog and friend rip you to pieces," she said, giving them a cruel but pleasant smile. 

The two men glanced at one another before nodding.

"We meant no harm, really," the bear-man said, stepping back away from them.

"Yeah. No harm."

Luna rolled her eyes, "you're lucky you're not worth the effort," she muttered, moving past Vero toward the Inn. Meeko sneezed at the men before trotting to follow the dangerous woman up the stairs with Vero. She glanced at the man in black standing by the doors to the Inn, frowning as he gave her a smirk, his golden eyes narrowing as he looked her over. She stopped in front of him, giving him a dirty look, "what the fuck are you looking at?"

"So, you're someone who doesn't lip wrestle, got it. Or you're just looking for someone to kiss your boots," his voice was a deep purr that fit almost perfectly with his rugged, dangerous aura... If Luna worried about that kind of thing, "if it's the latter, I'd suggest asking elsewhere."

Luna snorted, "Or, maybe I'm just here for a drink and your mere presence is annoying me," she growled, blinking as he gave a hum.

"Ahh, I'd join you but there's something I've gotta know before you get too wasted to tell the difference between me and this wall," he said, shifting to stand straight as he nodded toward the two men Luna had just threatened, "so, are you so used to those kind of comments that you just turn your nose up at all of them like some damned noble?"

Luna sneered at him, stepping into him with fury filled crystal blue eyes, "would a noble acquaint your nose with their fist?" she asked, glaring at him.

The man huffed through his nose, "well excuse me, _princess_. Perhaps you'd prefer to drink with "Drunk" and "Drunker" over there."

Luna scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "I barely prefer to drink with my companion here, and that's only because he threatened to stalk me. Right, Vero?"

Vero chuckled, "you could have said no."

"I'd rather have you where I can see you," she muttered, making him chuckle again.

"Well, those two have been harassing every pair of legs that's crossed their path for days. Yesterday they got so drunk they wolf-whistled the blacksmith," he growled, his eyes moving over her once again, making her frown, "you've been the first they've been right to admire, though." He cleared his throat, shaking his head as he shifted to lean back against the post again, "anyway, just give them a wide berth."

Luna snorted, "I don't give anyone a wide berth. If anything, they should be giving _me_ a wide berth, and that goes for you too," she growled, poking him in the chest, "you, I would gladly use a bullet on."

The man sneered at her, his golden eyes narrowing once again before he rolled his eyes, "you know, I _was_ just leaving," he said, folding his arms over his broad chest as he smirked, "but now I kinda feel like I need to bother you a little more."

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "that's not good for your health," she growled, pulling her and putting it against his forehead, feeling herself go cold as they locked eyes. Normally, she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Then again, normally she would have more bullets. If it wasn't for that, she probably would have pulled the trigger. Probably because... there was something in those golden pools. Something dark. Cold... Lonely. It was what she saw in her own eyes every day that she looked in a mirror. The kind of something that said he doesn't fear death and almost wished for it. When you live too long past when you were supposed to die, the world becomes dead to you. Colorless. Devoid of everything. What everyone finds wonderful and uplifting, you find dull. Annoying. Tedious. Just another thing to remind you of what you no longer had or will never have. The emotions you no longer felt, replaced by the hot rage and cold resolve. She inhaled, slowly lowering the gun, keeping it pointed at his knee in case he said something that pissed her off. 

"What's a man like you doing in a rinky-dink town like Riverwood?" Vero asked, frowning at the man in black.

"I was tracking my wold, Karnwyr, around here. We were separated while hunting a week ago," he sighed, looking upset as he leaned back against the pillar, crossing his arms and ankles, "I've been hearing rumors of bandits holding pit fights somewhere this side of Skyrim," he inhaled, "he's all I've got, and that's the only lead. So, I'm off to shut them down before something happens to him."

Luna felt herself being pulled back into her memories. Her nightmares. 

_MAMA! MAMA, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?_

She closed her eyes, lowering the gun to the ground as she put her hand to her head and shook her head.

Vero glanced at her, giving her a concerned eyebrow raise but not saying anything before turning his attention back to the man in black, "somewhere where bandits are holding pit fights, there's bound to be more than a couple for one person to take care of."

The man nodded, ignoring Luna's instability, "that's exactly what I was thinking," he said, turning his attention back to Luna as she stood straight, "if you wanna come, I wouldn't complain about my odds. I could certainly do worse for company."

Luna huffed, "no," she growled, pushing the Inn doors open and walking through.

The man blinked at that before scowling, holding the door open as he leaning into the inn, "you came up to me! I didn't call out at you!"

Luna huffed, turning to glare at the man, "you are standing right next to the fucking door! EVERYONE who wants a drink, food, or a night to sleep, walks up to you," she snarled, glaring at the man as he stepped into the Inn.

"Excuse me for getting some fresh air," he growled, meeting her glare with his own, "I'll be sure to check with you, your highness, before doing so again!"

"You know what? I'm just going to shoot you and put you out of _my_ misery," she snarled, lifting the gun and pointing it before pulling the trigger, firing at the man... and missing.

The bullet whizzed past his cheek, clipping his ear before planting itself in the wall at his back, near the door where Vero stood, stunned. Meeko whimpered, hiding behind the Vero's legs as he looked at Luna with his head low to the ground. The man cried out, bringing his hand to his ear as blood dripped down his jaw and the side of his neck, following his jugular.

Luna sighed, looking at the gun with a frown as she shook her head, "I've gotta fix the barrel," she muttered, moving to the bar as the innkeeper started toward her.

"Hey! What in oblivion do you think you're doing?" a blonde woman asked, scowling at her with her arms folded over her chest.

Luna barely glanced at the woman as she took a seat in one of the chairs near the entrance, scooting up to the table as she pulled the gun apart, closing one eye to stare down the barrel. She barely budged as the man in black moved forward, slamming his hand down on the table beside her as he glared at her with gritted teeth.

"What the Hell was that?" he snarled, his eyes flashing fury.

Luna frowned at the slight bend in the barrel and shook her head, "that was a bullet and if you ever think you can order me around, even for half a second, or you get on my nerves," she looked at him with angry eyes, "I won't miss a second time. Especially now that I know there's a curve in my barrel." She started reassembling the gun with a sigh, shaking her head slowly.

He stared at her for a few moments, his hand going to her wounded ear as he stood straight, furrowing his brow at her, "then we understand each other, because the same goes for me, and I don't miss. Ever."

Luna rolled her eyes, smacking the clip into the gun and checking the aim before sliding the gun back into the back of her pants, "whatever you say," she looked at him with a smirk, "princess."

The man snorted, taking a seat across from her with a huff, leaning back with his arms and legs crossed as he glared at her, ignoring the blood drying on his skin, "wench."

* * *

Despite putting a bullet hole in the Inn wall, the innkeeper allowed them to order food and gave them the information they needed... begrudgingly. It might have been the fresh wound in the man, Bishop's, ear, or Vero and his dangerous aura, or the fact that Luna didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything and said as much to the woman when she tried to complain about the hole. Whatever the reason, they made their way back across the bridge leading out of Riverwood and up the steep path that led up toward the barrow. 

Luna groaned as they moved, scowling at the rocks she scuffed her boots on, "why the fuck is EVERYTHING uphill?" she growled, glaring at the snowflake that floated past her nose. 

"Looks like snow," Vero said, getting an annoyed glare from the woman.

"Really? I thought the clouds had dandruff," she growled, pulling her pack from her back and opening it, searching for the cloak she had taken from the vampires in Morthal. She sighed as he pulled it from her bag, quickly wrapping it around herself and pulling the hood up as she pulled the cloak tight with a huff.

Bishop chuckled, giving the woman a smirk as she pulled the backpack back on, "getting cold, Ladyship?"

Luna snorted, "maybe I should cut you open and use your body for warmth," she growled, getting another chuckle from the ranger. 

They moved a little farther up the path, stopping when Bishop spoke up.

"Hold up. Some bandits took residence at the tower up ahead," he said, pulling his bow from his back and an arrow from the quiver. He nocked it, moving with them to crouch behind a grouping of rocks and boulders. 

"How many do you think there are?" Luna asked, sitting in the snow with her back against the boulder as she checked her clip.

Bishop shrugged, studying the tower for a few moments before pulling back on the string and taking aim, "I don't know, but there's about to be one less." He loosed the arrow, watching it fly through the air to hit the bandit leaning against the tree dead center his chest. He gave Luna a cocky smirk only for it to wilt when he realized she hadn't seen it. 

Vero scowled at the bandit running from the tower, watching the woman slip on the bridge before stumbling over the edge and disappearing, "I think I just watched one of the bandits slip to their death."

Luna huffed through her nose, the steam from her hot breath curling around her lips, "one less for us to worry about then," she muttered, flexing her fingers to warm them up, "God it's so fucking cold."

"Let's get to the tower and see if there are any more," Vero said, frowning at Meeko as the dog yipped at his suggestion, "shh! Stupid dog."

Luna huffed through her nose, patting Meeko on the head before rising to her feet, drawing the sword and dagger from her hip as she did, "come on, then. Maybe a little fighting will warm me up."

"I could think of a few other things we could do to warm you up," Bishop purred, giving the woman's glare a smirk.

Luna snorted, heading for the tower, "you don't have the coin for it," she said, making him frown as Vero chuckled. 

They moved carefully across the icy stone bridge, not wanting to meet the same fate as the bandit. The wind cut through the tower, biting at their faces and exposed hands as they moved up the steps and out onto the wooden walkway. 

Luna heaved a heavy sigh, "why the fuck is everything uphill?" she growled, begrudgingly stalking up the walkway and stepping into the tower with Bishop and Vero at her back. Meeko yipped, trotting up the stairs on the left as he sniffed. 

"Doesn't look like there's any more," Bishop said, lowering his bow.

"Looks like," Luna muttered, glancing at Vero as he made his way up the stairs.

"So, what's the rule on looting?" Bishop asked, replacing the bow and arrow on his back as he watched Luna head for the stack of barrels.

"Finders keepers. Whatever you find is yours," she said, digging in one of the barrels before pulling a half-frozen apple. She gave it a frown and shook her head, tossing it back into the barrel, "I'm not much of a sharer so I don't expect anyone else to be."

Bishop gave a nod, glancing at Vero as the man walked down from the upper level, "good to know."

"Are we done here?" Vero asked, adjusting his cloak as he looked at Luna. 

Meeko trotted around the man, circling Luna before leaning heavily against her legs as he looked up at her with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

"Yeah, we're done," she said, ignoring the dog and heading for the door.

* * *

They crouched down behind a group of rocks, studying the ruins through the wind and snow. Luna slowly let out a breath, hunkering down as the wind whipped her cloak apart.

"God... damnit it's cold," she growled, hugging herself as she closed her eyes against the wind.

"The sooner we take out those bandits the sooner we can get into that ruin and out of the cold," Vero said, crouching behind the rock as well. 

Bishop nodded, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow, "I'll take out the archers if you two can take out the rest."

Luna snorted, glaring at him, pulling her dagger and tackling him to the ground, surprising the man enough for him to drop his weapon. She straddled his stomach, putting the blade against his throat as she glared down at him. "What the fuck did I say about ordering me around?" she snarled, pressing the blade hard enough into his throat to draw a slight amount of blood. 

He ground his teeth, sneering up at her as he kept his chin raised, "it was just a suggestion since I'm a better shot," he growled, reaching for his bow in the snow. 

She snorted, pulling the dagger away from his throat before bringing it up, cutting across his cheek, "if I had more bullets you'd know better," she growled, getting to her feet and drawing her sword, "let that cut be a reminder that I won't put up with any shit from you or anyone. Got it."

Bishop stiffly sat up, giving her a nod as he rolled to his feet, grabbing his bow and wiping the blood from his cheek, "understood."

She gave a nod, glancing at Vero as the man drew his dagger, preparing for battle, "let's do this before the storm gets too bad," she said, taking the lead with the two men behind her. Meeko whimpered, moving to trot alongside her, despite being afraid. She tilted her head as an arrow flew past her ear, burying itself in the snow behind her. They made their way up the steps as the bandits started down them. Fear shot through her as a cat person charged her, bringing his bow up as he growled, baring his feline teeth at her. She was so freaked out by the beast person that she barely noticed the female bandit coming at her, bringing the heavy Warhammer down toward her head. She shuffled back, bumping into Vero and almost knocking him off his feet as he sparred with another bandit.

"Are you alright?" Vero asked, keeping her up as he dropping his dagger, throwing his hand out to electrocute the bandit.

Luna shook his hand off her, giving the two-handed weapon wielder a glare, "fine," she growled, starting forward, her hands gripping the sword and dagger in her hand. An arrow flew past her nose as she moved, hitting the cat man in the chest, causing him to stumble back a step before slipping on the frozen, stone stairs and tumbling down, his neck snapping on one of the steps. The woman brought the Warhammer up, moving forward as she brought it down toward Luna. Luna ducked, dodging forward to have the handle of the hammer go down her back. She brought her shoulder up, hitting the underside of the bandit's hand, knocking the hammer out of her hands as she brought the dagger up under the bandit's ribcage, hooking the blade on the ribs before raising her sword, closing her eyes as she cut the bandit's head from her shoulders, spraying her face and chest with blood. Without opening her eyes, she jerked the dagger from under the ribcage, kicking the body off the edge of the stairs and taking a step back. She slowly opened her eyes, not bothering to wipe the rapidly cooling blood from her face as she looked at Bishop as he approached.

  


He looked a little put off by the feral look in her eyes but cleared his throat, nodding toward the doors of the barrow, "perhaps we should get inside before that blizzard sets in."

Her eyes narrowed as she started to turn to fully face him, his lips curving up in a sneer.

"He's right. No point in freezing out here before we get paid for retrieving that stone," Vero said, reminding her why they were up in the fridged mountains in the first place. 

Luna glanced at him, letting out a slow breath as she nodded, "fine," she growled, sliding the sword and dagger back onto her hip, "you're lucky."

Bishop gave her a stiff nod, watching her with narrowed eyes as she and Vero led the way into the barrow. _Lucky or not, the danger makes you all the more enticing,_ he thought, following the hound into the barrow.

* * *

Bullet Count: 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video:  
> https://youtu.be/GqBe3ERtV1c


	9. Bleak Falls Barrow: Zombie Fights? Hell Yeah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team head into Bleakfalls Barrow, not knowing what trials they'll be facing.

Luna shivered as they entered the barrow. _It's almost colder in here than it is outside,_ she thought, trying to warm her hands as they walked. 

Bishop's hand on her shoulder stopped her movement, turning her annoyed glare back at him, "hold up, princess. I think I see someone up ahead."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, glancing down at Meeko as the dog growled, his ears laying back as he bore his teeth, looking ready to fight. She turned her attention across the large, semi-open-air room, frowning at the two bandits standing near a fire. 

"You have a bow, right?" Bishop asked, nocking an arrow, "you take out one, I'll take out the other. Fair deal, princess?" 

Luna nodded, furrowing her brow as she removed the bow and an arrow from her back. Admittedly, she had only used a bow a couple of times, and that was when she was torturing information out of people. It was always entertaining to tie someone to a pole and use them for archery practice. Especially since she found that she had a natural ability to aim and hit the target perfectly every time... well, almost every time... She glanced at Bishop as he snuck closer to the bandits, pulling the bowstring back as he aimed. He looked back at Luna, giving her a frown as he nodded up beside him. Luna frowned back, narrowing her eyes before sighing and decided to go ahead and scoot up beside him. She scanned over the way he was holding his bow before copying him as she nocked an arrow and took aim. She frowned down at her breast, the way she had to hold the bow putting her boob in the path of the bowstring. _That's gunna be a bitch in a minute,_ she thought, her eyes moving to the bandits standing a ways away.

"On three," Bishop whispered, "one... two... three!"

They both loosed their arrows, Bishop's hit the man dead center his back, severing his spine as Luna's hit the woman in the ribs. The woman cried out, collapsing to the ground as her hand went to the arrow sticking out of her side. Vero moved forward with preternatural speed, getting to the dying woman before Bishop or Luna. He grabbed her hair, jerking her head back and her body up before sinking his fangs into her neck, pulling another scream from the woman that echoed through the room. Luna paused at the sight, slightly shocked as Bishop nocked another arrow, aiming Vero with a growl.

"Damned vampires," Bishop said through gritted teeth, glaring past the tip of his arrow at Vero.

Luna frowned, moving forward to stand between Bishop and Vero as he finished draining the bandit and let the body fall flat.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Bishop asked in a growl.

Luna snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "if he was going to kill us or drain us, he would have done it on the way up this Godforsaken mountain. There's no one around for miles that would have stopped him."

Bishop narrowed his golden eyes at her before sighing and lowering the bow, "yeah, fine, but if he gets a craving for blood in the middle of the night, you're volunteering your neck, Ladyship."

Luna met his glare with her own, "fine," she said, turning toward Vero and marching up to him as she drew her dagger in a quick motion, shoving the blade deep into his stomach as she jerked his shoulder down, putting his ear near her mouth before hissing, "I don't like being deceived, Vero. If you deceive me again, this blade will be about four inches to the left next time it sinks into your body. Get me?"

Vero ground his teeth and nodded, "I understand."

"Gooooood," she purred, jerking the dagger free and giving him a shove, "if I didn't need you for extra fodder in this ruin, you'd be dead," she growled, turning and heading for the hallway leading deeper into the ruins with Meeko on her heels. 

Vero furrowed his brows, healing the wound in his stomach as he followed her, glancing back at the ranger, who was watching him with suspicious eyes. _I guess I should count myself lucky then, huh?_ he thought, checking the wound through the new hole in his clothing. _I've had these clothes for centuries and not once did they get damaged._

Luna paused at the top of the last set of steps before another large room, putting her hand up to stop Vero and Bishop as she crouched down and promptly got licked by Meeko. She stifled a disgusted hiss, pushing the hound away and wiping her face with as her nose wrinkled. _Disgusting mutt_ , she thought angrily, shaking her head as they hound lay on the top step beside her, his tail wagging happily. Vero and Bishop followed suit, watching the bandit as he walked forward, looking around the crumbling room with his torch in hand. He walked straight up to a lever, laying the torch on the ground before pushing the lever forward. Immediately, poison darts flew out of the walls at him, almost covering his body with the poisoned pins as he stumbled away from the lever, gasping for air. He turned, stumbling for the door, only to collapse as he made it to the bottom step, smacking his head on the stone with a melon-like _thunk_ , which would have mattered if he weren't dead before he hit the ground. They stood, moving down the steps to the dead man. Luna knelt, looking at the poisoned needles sticking out of the man's body and shaking her head.

"Poor bastard," she muttered, lifting his cloak and going through his pockets and satchel for something of value. She smiled at the thirty-two gold, adding the coins to her own pouch before standing and following Vero and Bishop to the center of the room, "waste not, want not. What're we looking at, boys?"

Vero frowned at the turning stones before glancing up at the stone symbols on the wall above the metal gate, "what a marvel of engineering. The ancient Nords were ingenious builders," he said, awestruck. 

Bishop rolled his eyes, "yeah. That's great, but how do we get through?" he asked, motioning to the gate.

Vero gave him a frown, narrowing his glowing eyes at the ranger before nodding at the symbols on the walls, "I suspect, we have to turn the stones over there to the correct symbols shown on the wall," he said, pointing his thumb at the turning stones. 

Luna nodded, "Then let's get to it," she said, looking at Bishop, "well? Come on, muscles. Turn the stones."

Bishop gave her a shocked expression before sneering at her, "fine. If the little princess can't turn a couple of boulders and her pet vampire doesn't want to get his hands dirty, I guess that leaves me," he growled, stalking to the first stone on the left and trying to give it a push. He grunted when it didn't move, scowling at the carved stone before trying to yank it around. When it still didn't budge, he growled, putting his back against the edge and trying to use his legs to turn it. 

Luna smirked at him, enjoying watching the cocky son of a bitch struggling before Vero cleared his throat.

"Perhaps I should help him so we can get through these ruins sometime _this_ century?" he asked, getting a sigh from the woman as she nodded. Vero moved forward, waving the sweating ranger away from the stone before casually stepping forward and gripping the edge of the stone. His long, sharp nails dug into the stone, helping his grip farther. His arm muscles bulged against his clothing, stretching the material as the stone ground against the pedestal it was on, turning to the snake symbol. He gave the stone a nod and looked at Bishop, giving the ranger a smirk as he moved onto the next pedestal. 

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest in a huff, "I could have done it too if I were a creepy, bloodsucker," he grumbled, not bothering to be quiet about it. 

Vero rolled his eyes, turning the next stone with a grunt, "what's this one supposed to be?" he asked, listening for Luna's response.

"Snake, I think. The stone that's missing up there is on the ground," she said, moving up the stairs leading up to the upper walkway that went over the gate. She followed it around, listening absently to Vero turn the stone as she went through the shelf near a sconce. She gave the bottle of pinkish liquid a raised eyebrow, picking it up and stuffing it into her satchel before heading back down to the floor. "The next one is a whale."

Vero turned the final stone, giving Bishop a nod as the ranger went to the lever and took hold of it. He hesitated, glancing toward the door where the bandit's body lay.

"What's wrong, princess? Scared of a few poison needles?" Luna mocked.

Bishop looked up at her with a snort, "I'm not scared of anything," he growled, taking a deep breath and shoving the lever forward. He closed his eyes, holding completely still as he waited for the needles before slowly opening his eyes and looking around. Meeko yipped, jumping up on the ranger and lapping at his face. "AH! Puh puh. Damned dog," he growled, shoving Meeko down as he wiped the drool from his armor.

Meeko gave another yip, following Luna into the next room as Bishop tried to clean the dog saliva off his face and hands. Luna snagged the book on the table and the bottle while Vero rifled through the chest, frowning and shaking his head as he pulled a shield from the chest and set it against it, scraping the bottom of the chest for the coins scattered there. 

"We can sell this shield at the trade store in Riverwood if you want to make a little bit of gold," Bishop said, getting a nod from Vero.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, after we retrieve the dragon stone, we're heading back to Riverwood to sell whatever we find in here," she stated, glancing at the two men as they agreed, "awesome."

They headed down the spiral wooden staircase, leaving the giant rats to Meeko. The hound seemed to enjoy ripping the rodents to pieces and Luna wasn't about to stop him. The ruin went from a dry, dusty smell to a damp, musky smell as they made their way into the first chamber of the floor. Bishop snagged the bottle and scroll that was sitting on the table. Luna narrowed her eyes at the webs strung across the walls and hallway that they entered. She paused when she heard someone calling out, instantly going for her gun as they slowed their approach.

"Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? No. Not again! Help!"

Luna frowned at the thick webs cris-crossed in a doorway, putting her gun away as she drew her sword, cutting the webs with a few quick slashes before entering the web covered room. Her eyes went wide at the giant spider poking at a man hung up in another set of thick webs in the other doorway. "What the fuck?!?" she gasped, unintentionally drawing the spider's attention away from the struggling man. 

It started toward her, squealing angrily as it raised its long front arms, ready to strike. An arrow flew past her head, hitting the creature in one of its eyes, making it squeal in pain and stumble back. An angry snarl and growl announced Meeko's attack. The hound rushed in, biting onto one of the arms and hanging on tight as it raised him from the ground. Luna took a deep breath, regretting it instantly as she rushed at the spider, bringing her sword up over her head to bring it down hard on one of the legs, breaking it with a dry, sickening snap. The spider squealed again, scuttling to the side, away from her and right into a bolt of lightning Vero had thrown, effectively electrocuting itself.

Luna wrinkled her nose at the singed spider hair, covering her nose and mouth with the back of her hand, "God that stinks."

Meeko sneezed, shaking his head as he did and pawing at his nose.

"You. Over here!"

A less panicked voice brought their attention to the man still hanging in the webs.

They approached him cautiously, although, with all the struggling they saw him do earlier, you would have thought that he couldn't get loose, but they still exercised caution. 

"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up."

"Why should we do that?" Bishop asked, glaring at the man as he drew back his bowstring.

"Because he's strung up in the only way farther into the ruin," Vero said, sounding as annoyed as he looked.

Bishop scowled at the vampire, turning his attention back to the man in the webs.

"What're you doing in this ruin, anyway?" Luna asked, folding her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes.

"We stole a claw from the general store in Riverwood. A Golden Dragon Claw. It goes to a door in these ruins and I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there," he said, struggling against the web.

Luna glanced at Vero and Bishop, "what do you boys think?"

Vero shrugged, "it could be a chance for more gold and," he looked at the man, "I suspect we need that claw to complete the task that wizard gave us."

Luna nodded, "Right... Fine. Let me see if I can cut you down." She drew her dagger, stepping up to the man and putting the blade against his throat.

"Hey! What are you doing?!?" he asked, sounding more panicked.

"Just making sure we understand each other clearly," she purred, giving him an empty smile, "if I cut you down, and you run, I'll introduce you to a kind of torture the likes of which this world has never seen. Understand?"

He nodded, looking scared as she started to cut the webs around his legs. "It's coming loose. I can feel it."

When she finished cutting him down, she took a step back, sliding the dagger back onto her hip.

No sooner had the man dropped from the web than he turned and ran into the ruins, "you fools, why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

Luna scowled at his departure, looking back at Bishop, "take out his legs," she ordered, getting a scowl from the ranger in return.

"Why should I listen to you?" Bishop growled, lowering his bow.

Luna snorted, "Fine," she growled, stalking after the bandit, "you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself."

The bandit had just made it to the decline in the floor when a loud noise echoed through the ruin before he felt something hot hit his leg, sending him toppling head over heels down the decline to land hard on the stone floor. He cried out as he rolling, looking at the hole in his leg as blood dripped down into his boot. He sat up, putting his hands around the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"You just made me waste a bullet," Luna's voice was cold as she slowly moved down the decline toward him, "remember what I said about torture?"

His eyes went wide as he scrambled back, giving another cry of pain as she stomped down on his wound, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll give you the claw and the code just please, don't kill me!"

Luna's lips curved up in a smirk as she looked at him with dead, ice-blue eyes, "Oh, honey. I didn't plan on killing you, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead." Luna pulled her Dagger from her hip stabbing it into the bullet wound on his leg. The Bandit screamed, crying for mercy only to get the icy cold stare that Luna had perfected through years of torturing and killing people. She felt the familiar coldness that washed over her body every time she did this, twisting the dagger she gave him her darkest grin. She jerked the dagger from his leg, grabbing his boot and pulling it off as he tried to crawl away, screaming for help. She snorted, moving forward and bringing her foot down hard on his ankle, barely blinking as it snapped, making him scream again. 

"Hey! Is that necessary? His screams will wake the dead, if you keep it up," Bishop growled, drawing his bow and taking aim at the pathetic bandit trying to crawl out from under Luna's boot. 

Luna shook her head, putting more pressure on the break, "I don't let someone stab me in the back and walk away," she growled, her voice venomous. 

"Then kill him and be done with it. I don't know about you, Ladyship, but I don't feel like fighting every draugr in this ruin," Bishop growled, stalking past her and farther into the ruin. 

Luna huffed through her nose, looking down at the man with a sneer before leaning down over her knee, taking hold of the front of his armor to pull him back, bringing her blade across his throat. She let his body fall forward, blood pooling under the body, trailing down into the cracks in the stone floor. She shook her head, wiping the blood on her pants before shoving it back into its sheath on her hip as her, Vero and Meeko followed Bishop. She heard fighting coming from ahead, making her frown as they rounded the corner to see Bishop almost backed into a corner, fending undead off with a tiny ass knife. She looked around the area, not wanting to deal with the undead warriors since her "fun" with the sniveling bandit was cut short. She narrowed her eyes at the strange rise near the center of the hallway and gave a nod, running forward into the group of zombies. She grabbed Bishop's arm, jerking him after her as they ran quickly over the lump in the floor, triggering it and getting out of the way just in time for a large gate with spikes to swing out from the wall, hitting the draugr hard enough to fling them back across the room to collapse against the far wall. Luna turned as she pulled her blade, cutting Bishop's arm deep as she glared at him. He growled at the cut, instantly putting his hand over the wound. She grabbed the front of his armor, pulling him down to place his face directly in front of hers. "The next time you get it in your head to go ahead of us and fight, after ending what I was doing, I will do to you what I was going to do to that bandit. I hope you enjoying being skinned alive," she snarled, releasing the ranger as Vero and Meeko carefully moved past the trap.

"Yeah, I got it," he growled, giving her a sneer as she knelt to rifle through the man's belongings, coming away with a journal and what looked like a golden dragon claw.

She turned to head for the next room, ignoring the glare Bishop was giving her as he wiped the blood from his hand on his pants. 

"That looks bad," Vero commented, rolling his eyes as Bishop shot him a glare.

"No, you can't suck my wound. Damned vampire freak."

Meeko yipped as he trotted forward to walk beside Luna, hesitating when they came to the center of the next room. He gave a low growl, glaring at the corpse as it crawled out from the hole in the wall, unsteadily getting to its feet and drawing a greatsword. 

Luna snorted, drawing her sword and bringing it up to catch the greatsword as the zombie brought it down toward her. She ground her teeth, pushing back and up before giving the zombie a hard kick in the chest. She heard one of the bones crack from the force as it stumbled back. She moved forward bringing the sword around to remove the creature's head from its shoulders. The body collapsed with a grunt. She looked up in time to see Vero rip a zombie's arm off and smack the creature so hard with its limb, it snapped the undead bastard's neck. She couldn't help but chuckle, remembering at one point in her dark career that she had threatened to rip someone's arm off and beat them with it. 

Vero threw the limb off to the side, frowning at Meeko as the hound went after it, trotting happily back to the vampire with the limb between his teeth. "Uh..." Vero started, reaching down to take the limb from the dog, "good boy?"

Meeko barked, hopping around the man's legs as if waiting for him to throw it again. 

Vero gave the hound a raised eyebrow, tossing the limb again and watching the hound run after it. He sighed as Meeko grabbed hold of a draugr's leg, pulling the entire body toward him as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I think that you need to leave behind, Meeko."

The dog growled the draugr's ankle, shaking his head violently enough to jerk the leg off the body at the knee. Meeko trotted toward Luna as she and Bishop stood looking at the swinging axes, looking proud as a peacock with the limb in his mouth.

"How do you wanna do this, princess?" Bishop asked, adjusting the quiver on his back.

Luna took a deep breath, glancing down at Meeko, "I have an idea," she said, taking the limb from Meeko and tossing it into the swinging axes. As predicted, the hound went after the limb, being low enough to the ground that the axes just swung over him. He picked up the limb and turned to trot back toward Luna, his tail wagging happily with no idea that she had just used him to test how low the axes swung. "Good boy." She turned to look at Bishop, motioning to the swinging blades, "after you, sweetheart."

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "oh no. I'm not going to play your games, Ladyship. If you want to get through these so badly, you go first."

Luna frowned at him, snorting before turning toward the dangerous hallway and inhaling, going to her hands and knees and starting to crawl under the axes.

"Mmm," Bishop hummed, making her pause as she looked over her shoulder at him, narrowing her eyes, "don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the view."

Luna rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to what she was doing, "enjoy it all you want, Bishop. You couldn't afford to get any closer," she said, pushing to her feet on the other side and giving the scowling ranger a smirk from the other side of the axes. 

Vero chuckled, smirking at Bishop as the man scowled at the vampire.

"What are you laughing at?" Bishop growled, folding his arms over his chest.

Vero shrugged, moving through the safe hallway after Luna pulled the chain to stop the axes, "your failed attempts."

Bishop snorted, following the hound through the hallway. 

They fought their way through the narrow hallways, navigating the twists and turns of the ruin until they came out into a large room with water flowing through it. The coffin on the other side of the room fell open as another zombie stepped down. 

Bishop rolled his eyes, firing an arrow at the creature and killing it before they had even made it to the small bridge going across the stream. Luna moved to the chest, using her dagger to pop the lock and flipping the lid open. She frowned at the paultry contents. A handful of gold and a couple of bottles of liquid was all that was in the chest. She picked them up, wrinkling her nose at the thought of drinking any of it before handing the bottles off. 

"How much farther do you think we have?" She asked, putting her dagger back on her hip. 

"Shouldn't be much farther now," Vero said, stuffing the bottles in his pack as Bishop pulled the chain on the wall, raising the gate leading into a tunnel. 

"Let's go, Ladyship. Don't want your public to wait too long, do we?" Bishop asked, giving her a smirk as she walked past him. 

They made their way through the tunnel into a large cave, following the path of the stream that headed for an opening into a brightly lit area of the cave. Luna gave an annoyed growl as she tripped over a pickax laying on the ground next to a skeleton. She turned giving the skeleton a kick that scattered the bones, exciting Meeko enough for the hound to drop the limb and go after the actual bones. 

"Stupid dog," Vero muttered, giving the dog a frown as he took a leg bone to the vampire, "I don't want it. Go bury it or something."

Meeko sneezed at him, trotting after Luna as she and Bishop inched to the edge of the waterfall, looking down at the draugr walking back and forth across the snow-covered walkway.

"You got this one or do you need a big strong man to take out that draugr for you?" Bishop asked in a whisper smirking at her as she took the bow from her back and nocked an arrow.

"I'd take you up on the offer if Vero used a bow," She said, aiming at the draugr as Bishop snorted.

"Wench," he growled, watching the arrow hit the draugr in the shoulder, knocking it off the walkway.

Luna yawned as she stood, shaking the sleep from her mind as she reminded herself that they probably weren't too far away from the farthest chamber, "let's go before it decides to crawl back up and block our path." She slung the bow back onto her back, moving past the chest that sat against the wall. She was tired of being disappointed in the loot that these "untouched chests" had. _The less junk to take up room in my pack, the better,_ she thought, taking her time going down the incline, almost savoring it. She let out a sigh as she stepped onto the snow, looking up at the opening in the ceiling as the sun glowed orange through the stone. 

"It's getting dark," Vero muttered as he stepped up next to her, looking up as well before turning his eyes to her, "I get hungrier in the dark."

Luna rolled her eyes, looking at him with an empty expression, "you get too hungry, you can eat the heman," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Bishop.

Bishop snorted, glaring at Vero, "I dare you to try."

Vero chuckled, following Luna carefully across the walkway and up through the rest of the cave-like hallways. When they came to a couple of doorways with vines growing over them, Luna didn't hesitate in clearing one, holding the vines and roots to the side to allow Bishop, Vero, and Meeko to enter before her. 

Of course, through the doorway, they were met by another zombie, this one not going down as easily as the others had. Vero lept back, avoiding the draugr's axe as Bishop unleashed a flurry of arrows on the creature. Luna watched the fight, not bothering to step in as the two men took out the zombie after a few moments of fighting. 

Bishop sighed in relief, glaring at Luna as she stepped over the draugr on her way to the door, "thanks for the help."

"I thought the big strong man could handle it," she said, pushing one of the doors open and walking through with Meeko trotting along behind her. 

Bishop narrowed his eyes at the open door, stalking through it with Vero right behind him. They moved through the dark ruin's hall, being careful not to trip over anything to step on any traps, which was quite a feat considering how dark it was. Luna wished that they had a torch or flashlight or something so they weren't walking almost blind. She could hear the sound of swinging axes, the noise getting louder the farther in the ruins they went. They stopped in front of a hall of swinging axes... another hall of swinging axes. Luna heaved a heavy sigh, running her hand through her hair as she glared at the axes. 

"I'm not going through this set of axes first," she growled, shaking her head, "it's someone else's turn."

"Technically the dog went through the first set first," Bishop muttered, getting a glare from Luna.

"Why don't you go first, big man?" Luna growled, giving Vero a nod as the vampire shoved the ranger forward.

Bishop stumbled a couple of steps toward the axes, his eyes going wide as he started to fall. Luna reached out, grabbing the back of his armor to keep him from losing his head to one of the axes before jerking him back to standing, smirking at the panicked look on his face.

"That wasn't funny!" He snarled, baring his teeth at her with a scowl.

Luna rolled her eyes, stepping to the side as Vero moved up to the hallway, timing the axes, "why don't you watch a real man, princess."

Using that as a cue, Vero moved through the axes, faster than the human eye could follow, stopping just on the other side to turn and smirk back at them. The only one that didn't seem impressed was Luna, but Vero suspected that there wasn't much that did impress her. Luna drew her swords as Bishop drew his bow and Vero pulled down on the chain, stopping the swinging axes. Meeko whimpered as a draugr crawled out of one of the coffins sitting off to the side, opting to stay back, out of danger.

Bishop fired his arrows at the draugr across the room as Luna engaged the one closest to them, jabbing her sword up into its jaw and jerking the head clean off its shoulders. Vero moved quickly across the room, intercepting one of the draugrs as it came off the ramp, expertly dodging its sword. He hit the draugr's elbow, snapping the limb before grabbing the creature's helmet and jerking back, sweeping his leg at the same time to bring the draugr down hard. He stood, bringing his foot down on the undead's head, crushing it in a puff of dust. Bishop's arrow took out the last one on the narrow walkway above them, sending it toppling to the ground below. They all stood silently, listening for anymore draugr that may have been heading their way before letting out a collective sigh of relief. Luna put her swords away, brushing a few strands of loose hair from her face before glancing at Bishop. She frowned at him staring at her as if transfixed on her before his lips quirked up in a suggestive smirk. She huffed through her nose, heading for the incline to follow Vero up to the narrow bridge walkway. They moved through the doorway on the other side and pushed through the doors, stepping into a long, dark hallway that gave Luna the creeps. 

"This place gives me the creeps," she muttered, rubbing her arms.

"Don't be scared. Take comfort in the knowledge that I'm here, and I won't let any bandits make off with your coin from your corpse... before I do," he said, chuckling at the glare she gave him, "what? Don't look at me that way. I was only half-serious."

Luna rolled her eyes, pulling the Golden Dragon claw from her bag and looking at it as she handed the journal to Vero, "what's the journal say about this thing?"

Vero glanced over the journal, burrowing his brows at the small book, "'the claw holds the key'."

Luna frowned, looking at the strange symbols on the palm of the claw before looking up at the symbols on the door, "the claw holds the key, ey?" she hummed to herself, reaching up to press against the bottom symbol. She leaned back slightly as the circle shifted, spinning to reveal another symbol. She glanced back at Vero and Bishop, getting a shrug from the vampire and a frown from the ranger. She took a deep breath, pushing the button again and watching it turn to, what looked like a resting owl. She looked back down at the claw, narrowing her eyes at the other two creatures. A bear and a butterfly or moth. She pushed the buttons on each level, having to stand on tip-toe to reach the top row before stepping back. She checked the buttons and the symbols on the claw before giving a nod and turning the claw over, pressing it into the grooves in the center of the door and turning it. The door gave a jolt when she turned it back, the locks of the door sliding out of place as the door slid stiffly down into the floor. Luna frowned at the opening, putting the claw back in her bag and pulling the bag onto her back. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fresh air and dust. "Let's do this," she said, drawing her swords just in case as she led the way up the stairs and out into the cavern. 

Luna hesitated at the end of the bridge leading to the strange wall, her eyes widening in awe of the cavern. "Wow," she whispered, almost afraid to disturb the sanctity of the place. It felt sacred like she was walking into a church. 

"You done gawking, Princess?" Bishop asked, his voice a rude intrusion to the peace she was starting to feel. 

She scowled him, nodding over the bridge with the sword on her should, "ladies first."

Bishop huffed at her, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl, "by all means, sweetheart."

Vero rolled his eyes, starting to feel like a third wheel to the two's strange feud, "I don't know about you two, but I want to get that stone and get out of here," he said, moving across the bridge with a sense of purpose.

Meeko started to follow him, only to hesitate at the stairs, whimpering as Vero moved up the steps. Luna sighed, shaking her head as she followed, slowing her pace when she got to the top step. She furrowed her brows, looking at the wall with the strange writing on it, a set of marks glowing. She tilted her head, moving toward the glowing marks as the chanting got louder. She stopped in front of the marks, leaning forward slightly before feeling a cold rush of air, the wind seeming to shift around her as a voice and word echoed in her mind. _Fus, Fus, Fus._ She stumbled a step, her hand going to the wall to keep her from falling as she closed her eyes tight, trying to catch her breath. 

"You alright, Princess?" Bishop asked, giving her a smirk as he checked his bowstring.

Luna took a deep breath, standing straight and rolling her head around her shoulders. "I'm fine," she growled, shaking the fuzziness from her head as the lid of the stone coffin flew off, landing on the ground and breaking as the draugr inside groaned, crawling out of the coffin-like something out of a movie. She sighed, suddenly wishing that they weren't in a crypt of zombies. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one that was tired of the undead. Bishop growled, firing an arrow at the draugr, hitting it right between the eyes, knocking it back against the coffin.

"I'm starting to get tired of this," Bishop growled, firing a couple more arrows into the draugr, finally killing it after almost emptying his quiver. He let out a huff, putting the bow away, "finally."

Vero gave a nod, kneeling next to the draugr and pulling the Dragonstone from the corpse, "got it," he said, raising the carved piece of stone. 

Luna gave a nod, looking around the area before rubbing her arms, unnerved by the chant still echoing through her head, "let's get the hell outta here," she said, heading for the stairs leading up and out of the crypt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video:  
> https://youtu.be/t_kiXirksdM


	10. Falkreath Holde: Samurai Lookin' Mother Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hard work it took to get through that place, it's no wonder the last thing Luna wants to deal with is a group of bullies and a samurai looking mother fucker with an attitude.

They stepped out of the dim ruins into the cold chill of the night. Luna shivered, pulling the cloak tight around herself as she gasped, "God, it's cold!"

Vero nodded, pulling his own cloak tight as he exhaled, "now we have the dragon stone."

"We better get paid decent for it, or I'm going to make that guy choke on it," Luna growled, carefully making her way down the cliff face. She slipped, falling back with a yelp.

Bishop moved forward, grabbing her before she could fall and holding her up, "woah! Careful, Ladyship, it's slippery."

Luna looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly at the way the moonlight made his eyes glow and highlighted his hair, giving him a bronze halo. 

His lips curved up in a smirk, his eyes holding amusement, "keep staring at me like that, darling, and I'm going to start thinking you like me," he purred, snapping her out of her trance. 

She huffed through her nose, giving him a shove as she straightened herself out, brushing the snow from her shoulder, "don't fucking touch me," she growled, hopping off the last rock and making her way toward a pile of elephant bones... or what looked like elephant bones. 

Vero chuckled, shaking his head as he walked past Bishop with Meeko on his shoulder, the hound refusing to try to climb down the rocks himself. He put the hound on the ground, rolling his eyes as the dog barked a thanks at him before trotting off after Luna. 

Luna rolled her head around her shoulders, sighing as she tried to get her barrings, "where are we?"

Bishop looked around, narrowing his eyes at the lake not far from where they stood before sighing, "we're near lake Ilinalta," he said, pointing in a general direction, "Riverwood should be that way."

Luna yawned, going through a ruin full of bandits and draugr waring on her, "well, we should set up camp somewhere and get some sleep before heading back. I'm not traveling the wilderness in the dark, and I damned sure am not doing it after going through that ruin."

"Sounds like a plan," Vero said, nodding his agreement.

"Yeah, alright. I could get us some fish from the lake to cook up before bed," Bishop said, frowning at the sight of firelight through a set of trees near the lake. "What's that?"

Luna frowned, narrowing her eyes as she nodded, "I don't know, but if it's a camp already set up, might as well take it over," she said, leading the men toward the light. She frowned as they got closer, narrowing her eyes at three people standing around two more wearing gold armor. One of the men on the ground was kneeling while the other had his hands tied behind his back. 

"Hold on, Princess. Those are Thalmor," Bishop said, grabbing her arm to pull her to a stop.

"They're what?" she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Thalmor. They're the empire's dogs here to keep the Nords in line and take care of the Stormcloak uprising," Vero explained, frowning at the group through the trees.

"Like I care," she growled, pulling her arm free of Bishop's hand and starting for the camp.

He reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a stop once again.

She turned, giving him a glare, "let. Go."

"I don't know about you, Princess, but I'd rather not end up in a Thalmor prison being interrogated for answers I don't have," Bishop growled, returning her glare.

"Obviously, that man has something the Thalmor want or he wouldn't be tied up like that. If we just barge in there, they're going to think we're helping him and arrest us for it," Vero said, folding his arms over his chest, "from the smell of the blood in the air, he took a few hits."

Luna took a deep breath, giving the two men a nod as Bishop cautiously released her wrist and took a step back, "so these... Thalmor are like the police of this world?"

Vero shrugged, "they're annoying if nothing else."

"If you do something they don't like, they accuse you of being a Talos worshipper so they can cart you off to some prison northwest of Solitude where they do God knows what to you," Bishop said, shifting where he stood.

Luna gave another nod, "then we're going to fuck them up," she said simply, "I may not be the most moral or upstanding person on the planet, but I'll be damned if I let people get away with abusing their power."

* * *

They crouched near enough to the camp to hear the Thalmor Justicar talking to the tied up man. Luna scowled at the Justicar, noting that, even as he knelt, he had an air of superiority that she just wanted to beat out of him with the butt of her gun. She let out a quiet sigh, wishing more than ever that she had more bullets. _If I had more bullets, this wouldn't even be a challenge,_ she thought, glancing over her shoulder at Bishop and giving him a glare. His eyes moved up from her rear, giving her a suggestive smirk and wink before she rolled her eyes. "Keep your attention on what we're doing, not my ass," she hissed.

"How can I not when you've displayed your ass so perfectly," he purred, reaching out to run his hand down her hip and thigh, humming in satisfaction. "Nice."

Luna snorted, choosing to ignore the ranger groping her hips and ass as she looked toward Vero.

Vero rolled his eyes, _if she can ignore him then so can I, and I'm not the one being groped._ He leaned back against the tree he hid behind, listening to the Justicar as he berated the tied man.

"I'm not asking for much, just what the symbols carved on the sword you carry means and the whereabouts of the rest of your clan," the Justicar said as if he were talking with a business associate.

The man glared up at the thalmor from his knees before spitting in his face, "don't you have a temple or shrine of Talos to desecrate?"

The Justicar wiped the spit from his cheek, giving the tied up man a glare before backhanding him, snapping the man's head to the side, "you'll tell us what we want to know eventually." The Justicar gave the three soldiers behind him a nod as he stood, moving away from the man toward his tent on the other side of the fire. The soldiers moved forward, two of them grabbing the man by the arms, lifting him to his feet as he growled and struggled, getting a fist to the gut for his trouble.

"What's the plan, Princess?" Bishop asked, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow before Luna could say anything.

She huffed, "four against one isn't fair odds. Let's go fix that," she said, giving a nod and standing along with Bishop as he loosed the arrow, hitting the closest Thalmor in the back, making the man cry out.

Vero rushed forward, grabbing the injured soldier by the neck and lifting him from the ground as he gave the man a wide, toothy grin and put his finger to his lips, "shhhhhhhhhhh."

Luna strolled toward them, tilting her head as Bishop loosed another arrow, sending it past her head to hit the soldier holding the man's left arm, spinning him around and away from the tied man. She pulled her gun, pointing it at the third soldier as he started to go for his sword, "I don't think so," she said, motioning the man away from the prisoner with her gun, "move away from the samurai looking mother fucker or take a bullet in the forehead."

The soldier narrowed his eyes at her, slowly moving away from the prisoner as Bishop went to him, cutting his arms free. 

"Who do you think you are?" the justicar growled, drawing his weapon as he sneered at them.

Luna smirked, "ah ah ah. I don't remember allowing you to ask the questions," she said, watching the Justicar as Meeko growled at him, baring his teeth like a rabid mongrel. 

Vero tightened his grip on the soldier's throat, grinning before lowering the soldier slightly and sinking his fangs violently into the man's neck, getting an airy cry from the man. 

The Justicar paled as he watched the vampire drain his subordinate, visibly swallowing before lowering the sword to the ground, "easy now. There's no need for any more violence."

Luna laughed, a low cold sound that sent shivers down the Altmer's spine. "'No need for any more violence'. You hear that boys? He doesn't want any more violence."

Vero dropped the soldier, purposely licking a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth as he grinned at the Justicar.

Bishop grinned at the thalmor agent, the flickering firelight casting dark, dangerous shadows over his rough face. 

Luna glanced at the samurai, looking him over before nodding at the Justicar, "you wanna take him out or should I?" 

The prisoner looked at her with narrowed red eyes before turning his attention to the thalmor, "I want my sword back."

The Justicar narrowed his eyes at the samurai, looking like he really didn't want to give it to him. The sound of Bishop's bowstring being pulled back snapped his attention to the ranger before he nodded, removing the sword from his back and tossing it at the samurai, "there. Am I free to go with my life?"

Luna seemed to think about that for a moment before smirking, "no."

The Justicar's eyes widened as Bishop loosed his arrow, hitting the man in the head and dropping him back onto the tent, collapsing it. 

Bishop huffed through his nose, replacing the bow on his back, "moron."

The third soldier took off out of the camp, the death of his comrades sending him into a panic.

Luna watched him run for a few seconds before looking at the Samurai, "you going to take care of that, or am I wasting a bullet on you?"

The samurai narrowed his eyes at her, picking up his bow from his belongings and nocking an arrow, focusing on the fleeing soldier before loosing the arrow. It didn't even hit the soldier yet as he lowered the bow, frowning at the tension of the string, "I need to tighten this."

Bishop snorted, "you didn't even..." He was cut off by the arrow hitting the soldier in the back of the head, sending the man to the ground, dead. His eyes widened before narrowing at the samurai, "how did you do that?"

The samurai shrugged, "years of training," he said simply, turning to look at Luna, "I can't thank you enough. I know you didn't have to help me but I appreciate it none the less. I don't know where they were going to take me, but I'm sure I wouldn't have liked it."

Luna rolled her eyes, "I don't give a damn about your problems. We're taking your camp," she said, nodding at the dead bodies lying around the camp, "clean this shit up."

The samurai gave her a raised eyebrow before shrugging, "fine by me. I'd rather not be here in case they decide to come back," he said, moving to the tent and gathering his pack. 

Vero cleared his throat, moving up to stand beside Luna as he watched the warrior pack his belongings, "I don't mean to tell you what to do, but maybe we should ask him to come along," he raised his hands defensively as she glared at him, "hear me out. He took out that thalmor agent from a great distance with a single arrow. Besides that, if the Thalmor are after him..."

"He either is someone they want or has something they want," Luna finished, getting a nod from the vampire.

"You would be doing Skyrim and her people a favor by asking him to join us and thusly taking out a great number of Thalmor agents. You would be a hero to the Nords," Vero said with a smirk.

Luna snorted, "fuck the Nords and Skyrim. I just don't like those that abuse their power," she said, looking at the samurai as he stood, adjusting the pack on his shoulder. She sighed as he started to walk away, "fine. We could probably use another fighter." She moved forward, calling out to the man, stopping him. "Feel like tagging along?"

He turned to look back at her, his eyes moving over Bishop, Vero, Meeko, and finally, her before tilting his head, "what's the catch?"

Luna smirked, "I do love a man that knows how to play," she purred, shaking her head as she folded her arms over her chest, "no catch. We could use another fighter and you seem to be able to handle yourself when your hands aren't tied."

He seemed to think about that for a few moments before giving a nod, "alright. You did save my life so I owe you anyway, and I'm not a man who's comfortable being in debt. I'm with you until that debt is repaid or you get tired of me."

Luna gave a nod, "good enough," she said, giving Meeko a pat on the head as he leaned against her leg, "now, Bishop, you said something about fish."

Bishop nodded, "I'm on it, Ladyship," he said, going a little ways away from the camp with his bow drawn. 

"For now, I'll clean up the camp and we should be cautious of ambushes," Vero said, lifting a body onto his shoulder and starting out into the dark.

Luna rolled her eyes, "I doubt that. They would be expecting these guys to arrive at wherever they were going before sending out a search party," she said, giving one of the dead men a tap with her toe, "we should be alright for the night."

"Do you have a tent?" the samurai asked, dropping his pack by the smaller tent.

Luna nodded, pulling her pack from her back and kneeling on the ground to pull the leather and sticks, that made up the tent, out of the pack and setting them on the ground, "I've never slept in a tent so I have no idea how to set one up. I'll leave that to you, samurai." She tossed the leather and sticks toward the man before pulling the rolled-up animal skins and dropping them on the ground. Meeko yipped happily, taking one of the animal skins and running off as Luna reached out to grab him. "Meeko! No!" she hollered, getting to her feet and going after the hound as he galloped away from her, staying just out of reach. "Damned dog! Get the fuck back here and drop it!"

* * *

She frowned at the furs as she felt a couple of damp spots. The hound's drool seeming impervious to the heat of the fire. She sighed, laying them out and hoping that they would dry before bed. Bishop cooked the fish over the fire Japanese style, giving them a turn every once in a while to cook them evenly. Meeko lay next to Vero, chewing happily on the arm the vampire had ripped from one of the dead soldiers, eating hunks of flesh that he had torn away with his teeth. The samurai sat a little way away from them, tightening the string on his bow. For the most part, the camp was silent, each individual doing something to keep themselves occupied before Bishop cleared his throat.

"So, what's your name, anyway?" he asked, getting a glance from the samurai mother fucker. 

"Kaidan," the samurai said simply. 

"Well, Kaidan. We only have a couple of rules to follow," Bishop said, getting to his feet.

Luna scoffed as Vero chuckled, leaning back against the ground, "this oughta be good," she muttered watching the ranger as he tried to intimidate the samurai. _Kaidan's almost twice your size, Bishop, but it'll be fun to watch you get your ass handed to you._

Kaidan had stopped restringing his bow, giving the ranger an almost annoyed stare, "and what are those?"

"One, you loot it, it's yours. Two, we all look out for ourselves. And Three," he pointed at Luna, who looked about as amused as a lion, "she's mine."

Kaidan glanced at Luna, taking note of her annoyed stare before looking back at Bishop, "I'll keep that in mind," he said, going back to his task as if the ranger hadn't interrupted. 

"Good. Glad we understand each other," Bishop said, moving back to the cooking fish before pulling them from the fire, "fish is done."

Kaidan gave the ranger a smirk as he was handed a fish on a stick, "look out for ourselves, huh?" 

Bishop snorted, glaring at the warrior, "you're useless if you don't eat," he said, stalking away, "and I caught too many. It'd be a waste otherwise."

Kaidan rolled his eyes, looking over the cooked fish in his hand before biting into it. He watched the others as they too ate, particularly the woman of the group that seemed to be the leader. She nibbled on her fish, frowning as she ran her hand over the fur bedroll. The hound trotted over to her, laying down with his head on her knee, giving her big, pleading eyes and whimpering as she scowled at him.

"Getaway, mutt," she growled, trying half-heartedly to shoo the hound away. After a few moments, she sighed, pulling a large chunk of fish from the stick and feeding it to him. She patted the hounds head as his tail wagged happily, looking pleased that the begging had worked. "Damn dog," she grumbled, even as she gently stroked the hound's head.

Despite her cold demeanor and cruel words, she seemed to be a kind person... when it came to the hound, anyway. He took another bite of the fish, watching as she checked the bedroll again.

"You know, princess," the ranger said, smirking at her from across the fire, "if it's not dry by the time we go to bed, you can share my bedroll. I'll keep you warm."

Luna gave him an annoyed glare across the flickering flame, "Bishop, honey," her voice sweet as pie, "I'd rather tie a stone to my foot and go for a swim."

Bishop huffed, sitting on a log, "I bet I can afford a night in your bed after the gold I got from that ruin," he said, purposely shifting his sitting to make his coin pouch jingle.

Luna chuckled, "my price will always be one gold more than you have," she said, giving him a superior, amused smirk as he frowned at her, "besides that, I don't make a habit of sleeping with dogs."

Meeko yipped as if to back her up as Vero chuckled.

"Damned wench," Bishop growled, getting to his feet and stalking toward the tent, "I'm going to bed."

Luna chuckled as the tent flap was violently pulled closed, blocking the ranger from the rest of the group. She sighed, staring at the campfire as the memories of flames shattering her life echoed through her mind. 

_"MAMA! MAMA!"_

"...Luna?" 

Vero's voice pulled her out of her memories, causing her to inhale before turning her cold gaze to him, "what?"

He stood, pulling the dragonstone from his pack and holding it out to her, "I thought you would want to look this over."

"What is that?" Kaidan asked, his curiosity peaked.

"It's called the dragonstone. The robed freak in the mansion in Whiterun wanted it to find out stuff about the dragons," she said, holding the heavy stone with a frown, "it looks like a map of some sort."

"Aye," Vero said, kneeling beside her as she set it on the ground. 

They both looked at it with narrowed eyes, trying to determine the locations.

"You think it's where the dragons are located?" Kaidan asked, moving to stand over the two and look at the stone as well.

"Possibly," Luna said, leaning away from the stone, "all I fucking care about is how much that son of a bitch is going to pay us for this hunk of rock. If it's not worth it or we don't get paid, I'm destroying this stone and the city it's in."

Kaidan gave a nod, "well, the only way to find that out is to take it back, yeah?"

Vero nodded, picking the stone back up and placing it back in his bag, "we'll take it to the court wizard straight away."

"I am curious though," Kaidan said, giving Luna a thought look, "why would he send you after it instead of a typical mercenary?"

"I am a mercenary," she said, getting to her feet and brushing the dirt and grass from her ass, "just not typical. I'm what my employers would call a fixer. I'm the one they call when things go wrong and they need fixed."

"Sounds like a dangerous job," Kaidan said, rubbing the back of his neck as he yawned.

"It is," she said, getting to her feet and stretching, "well, that bedroll's not going to dry anytime soon." She gave the hound a glare as he looked up at her, wagging his tail happily as if he were proud of what he did. "Damned dog," she growled, turning to look at Vero, "you heading to bed anytime soon?"

Vero shrugged, giving her a smirk, "why do you ask?"

"I'm using your bedroll with or without you," she said, heading for the tent. 

Vero chuckled, tossing the pack to the side of the tent, "I'd prefer with if you don't mind," he purred, moving to hold the tent flap to the side, "it is my bedroll, after all."

Luna rolled her eyes, giving Meeko a frown as he happily trotted into the tent with the severed, half-eaten arm. "Oh no you don't!" she growled, grabbing the dog by the scruff of his neck and pulling him from the tent, "no dogs in the tent. Stay!"

Meeko whimpered at her, giving her big brown eyes that made her want to take back making him sleep outside but...

She huffed, "no," she growled, pointing to the edge of the camp, "go lay down!"

Meeko whimpered again, slowly moving to the edge of camp with his head hung.

She scoffed, shaking her head and entering the tent, "stupid dog." She sighed as she pulled her weapons from her body, putting them in a pile next to Bishop's bow and the backpacks. She stretched, rolling her shoulders and pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side before sliding her pants down her legs, kicking off her boots and the pants. She yawned, shaking her head, feeling as if she had never been so tired. 

"If you get tired of cuddling with a corpse, Ladyship, my bed is open," Bishop's low, velvety voice brought her eyes to the shadowed outline of the ranger.

She snorted, "if I get tired of cuddling a corpse, there's a perfectly good man in the next tent over," she said, sliding into the bedroll and pulling the blanket up to her shoulder, smirking at Bishop's snort.

"Wench," he growled, rolling over and jerking the blanket up.

She sighed, her eyes drooping as Vero dropping his cloak.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll try to refrain from tasting that dragon blood," he purred, removing the armor.

"If you bite me, bloodsucker, it'll be the last thing you do," she muttered, falling asleep as he slid into the bedroll behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/uGtZnZoTDeE
> 
> Side Note: I LOVE Kaidan. I'm writing this story objectively so... yeah... DX Don't hate me. Also, I'm aware that the pictures were taken during the day, just imagine that it's dark out. I couldn't take any good ones at night. Sorry.


	11. Riverwood to Whiterun: Better Get Paid For This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head back to Whiterun and Luna is NOT in the mood to be jerked around by a sniveling little spineless weasel in a dress.

Luna yawned as she sat up, the furs of the bedroll pooling in her lap as she stretched, rolling her shoulders as Vero groaned, sitting up as well. 

"I hate sleeping on the ground," the vampire complained, grunting as he got to his feet, "Gods, my back."

Luna looked over her shoulder, giving him a raised eyebrow as the ranger stirred in his bedroll. Her eyes shifted to him, the movement catching her attention as he rolled onto his back, the furs falling away, leaving his upper body exposed. He lay with his eyes closed on his bakc, somewhere between awake and asleep. Luna's eyes moved over his upper body, from the rise and fall of his slightly hairs pecs, to his strong shoulders and arms, to his flat stomach and narrow waist that disappeared into the bedroll. She swallowed, watching the way his muscles worked under his rough skin as he reached across his chest to scratch his shoulder. Vero clearing his throat snapped her attention to the vampire as he gave her a raised eyebrow, a small smile tracing his lips. She snorted, getting to her feet and rolling her head around her shoulders.

Bishop's eyes slowly opened, wandering to Luna as she bent over to pick up her pants from the ground. He swallowed, his eyes following the line of her hips to her thighs and down her legs, his eyes hesitating on the scars at random points along her legs. Old scars. He wondered where she had gotten them but then he remembered that a piece of his ear was missing and suddenly didn't care so much. She pulled her pants up, doing a wiggle to get them over her hips so she could buckle the belt. He groaned, rolling onto his side to put his head in his hand as he smirked at her, "please don't put that on. I am loving what I'm seeing."

Luna gave him an annoyed glare, tightening her belt extra tight as she frowned, "and that's what ruins the fantasy," she muttered, even though there was something about him showing her attention that made her almost feel like a giddy school girl. Almost. She was so used to people staring at her or groping her or flirting with her that it killed any innocence she had when she was younger. She pulled her shirt on, stepping into her boots as Bishop rolled out of his bedroll, getting to his feet with a grunt and stretching. She moved to the pile of weapons, pulling hers on as the smell of cooking meat hit her nose. She inhaled, humming at the smell of cooking food that made her mouth water. She stepped out of the tent, giving the deer entrails and bones a raised eyebrow as the samurai turned the venison on the sticks beside the fire. 

He lifted his crimson eyes to Luna, giving her a nod in greeting before nodding at a pile of venison that had already been cooked, "I went hunting this morning before dawn. I figured that everyone would want something hardier than fish for breakfast."

Luna yawned again, taking a couple sticks of venison and moving to sit against a rock as Meeko trotted toward her, his tail wagging happily. He sat in front of her, looking at her with big, brown eyes, as she bit into the venison. Meeko licked his lips, leaning forward to sniff toward her, narrowing her eyes as he whimpered at her. 

"No! Go lay down!" she growled, pointing to the other side of the fire. 

Meeko laid down, putting his head on his paws as he whimpered. 

Luna glared at the hound, "Goddamnit, no! No somewhere! Damned dog!"

Kaidan stifled a chuckle, keeping his eyes on the meat cooking over the fire. He looked up at Vero as the vampire stepped out of the tent, wincing in the sunlight. 

Luna sighed, jerking one of the pieces of venison from a stick and tossing it at the dog, "there! Now go away," she growled, getting a grateful yip from the hound as he started eating the cooked venison. 

Vero chuckled, "the hound hounding you for food again, huh?"

Luna gave him an annoyed glare, rolling her eyes as she finished off her meat, "damned dog acts like he's never eaten before."

"He was chewing on one of the antlers before you woke up," Kaidan said, finishing off the meat and getting to his feet. 

Luna sighed, watching the dog happily eat as she shook her head, "I shoulda just left him in that shack," she grumbled, getting to her feet with a groan, "well, we'd better head back to Whiterun."

"We'll be passing by Riverwood on our way. We might as well stop there and find out if the claw belongs to someone there," Vero said, pulling the thief's journal from his pack and rereading it, "says here he stole it from a man named Lucan Valerius."

"Lucan Valerius is the owner and runner of the Riverwood trader," Kaidan said, giving Bishop a nod as he stepped out of the tent, scratching his side under the tunic.

"I don't give anything for nothing," Luna said, grabbing another stick of meat, "if we take it back and he doesn't give us anything for it, I'm not giving it back."

"You realize that it's still stolen property?" Kaidan pointed out.

Luna snorted, "I don't give a fuck. If he doesn't pay us for it, he doesn't get it. Period."

"Sounds good to me," Bishop said, ripping off a large hunk of meat and chewing like an animal.

"Of course it would to a brute," Vero muttered, glaring at the ranger.

* * *

They trudged through the forested area of Falkreath holde (Luna doesn't know where that is but you do so that's why I wrote it), heading around following the river back toward Riverwood. 

"Hey! You there!" a voice called out, stopping them as a man ran toward them, his dagger drawn.

"Careful, Ladyship," Bishop muttered in a low tone.

"Looks like trouble," Kaidan said, reaching back for his sword.

"Easy boys," Luna said, watching the man as he slowed in front of them, "he's not stupid enough to try anything."

"Hand over your valueables or I gut you like a fish," the bandit growled, pointing his iron dagger at them.

Luna stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds as Vero chuckled.

"You were saying?" the vampire purred, giving her glare a smirk.

She folded her arms over her chest, "you can't be serious," she mumbled, tilting her head slightly as the bandit sneered at them. 

"I'm not going to ask again. Your money or your life."

Luna rolled her eyes, nodding to either side of her as the men walked around the bandit, circling him like a pack of wolves as she smirked at him, "you look a little nervous. What's wrong, sweetheart? Pick the wrong people to be your victims?"

Bishop gave the bandit a shove, sending the man stumbling into Vero's chest as the vampire grinned at him with sharp fangs. 

The bandit's eyes widened as he stumbled away from Vero.

Luna reached out, grabbing the man by the armor and jerking him around to face her as she pulled her dagger, shoving it into his gut as she smirked at him from a few inches away. She watched his eyes go wide, pain flashing through his dark red eyes before he stumbled back as she pulled the dagger from his body. Kaidan stepped to the side, leaving his foot out to trip the man, sending him to the ground with a grunt. Luna moved forward, Vero and Bishop stepping up behind her as she stepped up beside Kaidan, smirking down at the gasping bandit, sliding her dagger back onto her hip. "If you're going to shake people down, why don't you make sure they can't or won't fight back," she said, glaring at him, "amatuer," she turned to Kaidan, trailing her finger over his steel covered chest, "handle my light work, would you, honey? This amatuer needs to not be."

Kaidan gave a nod, pulling his sword from his back and moving over the bandit.

"Wait! No please!"

He didn't even finish begging for his life before his head went rolling. Kaidan flung his sword out, throwing the blood from the blade before replacing it on his back.

Luna sighed, "such a shame. He had so much potential."

Bishop and Vero chuckled coldly as Kaidan rolled his eyes, turning to look at the three.

"We done here?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go, boys."

* * *

They strolled over the bridge leading into Riverwood, heading for the trader to return the golden claw to the shop owner... if the price is right. 

"So, if he doesn't give us what you think the claw is worth, you're not giving him the claw?" Kaidan asked, giving the woman a raised eyebrow.

Luna nodded, "yep. That's the plan," she said, watching the hound bound ahead of them, stopping just inside the gate to turn and look at this with his butt in the air and his tail wagging, "one thing you should know about me is I don't give anything to anyone without the right pay. That goes for my body _and_ items."

Kaidan gave a nod as they entered the town, "good to know," he muttered, looking around the town at the few that inhabited it. 

"That a problem?" she asked without looking at him, her voice holding a warning that made him stifle a shiver.

"Of course not," he said, stepping up on the wooden walkway in front of the trader, "I said my life is yours until the debt I owe you is repaid and I meant that. Besides, I've done things I regret too."

Luna snorted, stopping in front of him to glare at him with eyes that reflected her soul, "that's the difference between you and me, Kaidan." She poked him in the chest with a scowl, "I. Don't. Regret. Anything."

He stared back at her, searching her eyes for something... warmer than what she gave off. He sighed and nodded when he didn't find anything but cold rage, "understood."

"Good," she said with a smirk, moving into the trader to the sound of a man and woman arguing. 

"Well one of us has to do something!" the woman exclaimed, putting her fists on her hips as she scowled at the man across the counter. 

"I SAID NO! No adventures. No theatrics. NO THIEF CHASING!" the man hollered back, his eyes moving to Luna and her party as they entered. He cleared his throat, lowering his voice as he gave the woman a final glare, "we'll talk about this _later._ "

The woman huffed, stalking past Luna on her way to the stairs leading to the next floor of the shop. Luna moved forward with Bishop at her side as Kaidan moved to the cooking pot and table and Vero moved to the shelves behind the man. She pulled the golden claw from her pack, holding it casually in her hand as she smirked at the man's widened eyes, "looking for this?"

"Why, yes! My claw! You've found it!" he exclaimed, looking extremely excited about the return of his ornament. He started to reach for it only for Luna to pull it back, leaving him shocked.

"What's it worth to you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she smirked, watching that sweet moment when a shop owner's expression goes from surprised to angry to frightened.

"You can't be serious? You want me to pay you for returning my ornament?" the man exclaimed, his voice getting loud.

"Damn straight we do," Bishop said, leaning on the counter and picking up a dagger that was laying there.

"But... You can't... I don't have much money!" the man said, shaking his head as he looked at Vero, who had moved up right behind him.

"That's fine. I'm sure my friends here wouldn't mind taking it out on that woman," Luna said, glancing over her shoulder at Kaidan and giving him a slight lift of the chin.

Kaidan nodded, starting for the stairs leading up.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, wait. Please..." the man said, digging under the counter and pulling a large pouch of gold out, slapping it on the counter with a scowl, "there! There's your gold just please, leave my sister out of this."

Bishop pulled the coin pouch toward him, looking through it before glancing at Luna and giving her a nod, "looks like a decent amount."

Luna nodded, stepping forward to put the claw on the counter, looking the man in the eyes, "I could have just killed you. Remember that," she said, turning for the door, "let's go, boys. There's nothing else here for us." 

The men fell into step behind her, marching from the shop like the group of badasses that they were, leaving the man shaken.

* * *

"Well, that was entertaining," Bishop said as he stretched and yawned.

"Mildly," Luna muttered, nodding at him, "how much did he give us?"

"Us?!?" Bishop asked, giving a laugh, "everyone for themselves, right princess?"

Luna scowled, stopping as she smacked her hand against his chest, grabbing the front of his armor and jerking him around to glare into those golden pools. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have that money. That said," she pulled her gun, putting it against his chin, "give me that money or lose your fucking head."

Bishop glared back, his eyes narrowed as he studied to try and determine if she was bluffing. The slight stinging still in his ear reminded him that she would as he pulled the coin pouch from his belt and handed it to her with a frown, "so much for your policy, right ladyship?"

Luna snorted, releasing him and taking the coin pouch, "it's my policy and I'm inclined to change it whenever and however I see fit," she said, stepping away from the ranger as she tossed the pouch in the air and caught it, "tell you what. Since you boys had a hand in helping me get this, dinner's on me tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Kaidan said as Vero nodded and Meeko yipped.

"Tsk. You didn't even help with the ruin," Bishop complained, getting another glare from Luna.

"Nobody asked you, Bishop," she growled, bumping her shoulder against his as she walked past him, heading to the horses still hitched in front of the inn. She unhitched her horse, adjusting the saddle as Vero went to his horse. 

"So, despite what just happened, I'm riding with you, right ladyship? A ranger can't let his lady ride alone," Bishop said, moving up to lean against the horse, getting an annoyed snort from the large animal. 

Luna rolled her eyes, glancing at Kaidan as he watched Meeko bounce happily around him. "I was thinking about letting Kaidan ride with me, since he hasn't groped me yet," she said, putting her finger against Bishop's collarbone, "gropey bad boys don't get rewards."

Bishop sighed, taking her hand and raising it to his mouth, brushing his lips against her fingers as he gave her a heated look over her knuckles, "that's too bad, darling, because I can be very good..." his voice deepened, "or very... very... bad."

Luna stared back, mesmorized by his gaze. His hot breath on her knuckles making her weak in the knees and her mouth dry. She swallowed, licking her lips as she stepped forward, pressing herself against his front as she trailed a finger along the collar of his armor, seductively biting her lower lip as she looked up at him with hooded eyes, "you know, Bishop," she purred, "I never knew how... sexy your voice could sound."

He chuckled, sliding his arm around her waist, "I can do sexier things than lower my voice, princess. All I need is a single night in your bed and you'll never forget the feel of my body."

Luna chuckled, trailing her finger down his jaw, as she raised up on tip-toe, putting their lips a hair's breath away from each other, "it's just too bad," she whispered, her eyes going from warm seduction to cold amusement, "your voice is annoying the rest of the time you speak." 

Bishop stood shocked by her words and sudden change in demeanor as she stepped away from him, looking amused at the sudden stab to his pride. 

"If you're done complaining about your lot in life, you're riding with Vero," she said, waving him away, "I don't need you groping me the entire ride back to Whiterun. I'm already agitated that we have to take that stupid stone to that robed fucker."

* * *

Luna sighed as the city came into view, Kaidan's thighs rubbing against her hips on the back of the horse... that she had forgotten about until they were almost within sight of Whiterun. She glanced over her shoulder at Vero and Bishop on the second horse, Bishop looking extremely agitated, which pleased her greatly.

Luna shook her head, furrowing her brow at the author's wording... _Seriously. What the fuck?_ (^_^' sorry Lu-lu) _Whatever, bitch._

Anyway, they turned the horses up toward the stables, getting greeted by the stable boy that mucked out the stalls as he moved toward them, setting the pitchfork against the stable wall. 

"Afternoon, folks," he greeted, taking Luna's horse's reins as Kaidan slid off the horse's rear, turning to offer Luna help with a hand. 

She turned in the saddle, sliding her hands down his arms as his hands wrapped around her waist, helping her off the saddle and down to the ground, brushing their bodies together as her feet touched the ground. She gave the samurai a smirk, seductively sliding her hands down his steel covered chest as she gave a low hum, "mmm, such a gentleman. Perhaps I should reward you for it later tonight."

Kaidan's eyes widened for a second before he cleared his throat, stepping away from her as he shook his head, "if you don't mind, I'd like to keep this relationship professional."

Luna laughed, shaking her head, "honey, you're going to learn a while different way a relationship can be... professional." She brushed past him, pushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Meeko yipped up at Kaidan, wagging his tail happily as the warrior sighed, patting the hound on the head.

"That one's trouble, ey boy?" he murmured to the hound, smiling at the hounds yip in reply. 

* * *

Luna and her group marched into Dragonsreach, the hound trotting happily slightly ahead of the group, ducking his head as one of the children, a young boy, walked toward him. He tucked his tail, moving back to walk beside Luna as she gave the dog a raised eyebrow. She looked up, meeting the boy's eyes as he looked at her and her group, feeling as if something else were looking back at them before brushing it off. _Not my problem_ , she thought, marching up the stairs at the head of the small group and toward the room to the left of the main hall. "If that bastard doesn't pay us enough, we're trashing his room. Clear?"

The men nodded, fanning out as they entered the doorway. Luna stood with her arms folded over her chest, giving the robed man a frown as he spoke with a woman leaning against the desk, looking at a book sitting on it. 

"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-refernence the names with the other later texts."

The woman nodded, standing straight, "good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."

Farengar smirked, "oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research," he said, sounding pleased.

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back," the woman said, folding her arms over her chest as she frowned at Farengar before glancing at Luna and her group, "you have company."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable..." the mage said, ignoring what the woman said, "now, let me show you something else I found...very intriguing...I think your employers may be interested as well... Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege¹! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

Luna scowled as the robed man moved around to stand in front of them, "you're welcome," she growled as Vero pulled the stone from his pack.

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way," Farengar said, excitedly reaching for the stone before Vero pulled it away from him.

"So what about our reward? You don't seriously expect us to go into a dangerous ruin like that and _not_ get paid for it," she said, narrowing her eyes at the man, "no money, no stone."

"You'll have to see the Jarl about that. Maybe his steward, Avenicci. I'm sure one of them will pay you appropriately," he said, reaching for the stone once again, and again, getting it pulled out of reach.

"Then you don't get the stone until we get paid," Luna said, simply. turning and heading for the Jarl's throne with the three men and the hound behind her. She didn't even hesitate in approaching the Jarl, ignoring the very large man in smeared red face paint and studded armor moving to intercept her. She shot him a cold glare, scowling at the warrior, "get in my way and I'll take my pay out of your hide."

The man started to say something, only to get silenced by the Jarl.

"Peace, Hrongar. She's doing a job for Farengar and the city of Whiterun," the Jarl said, giving Luna a smile as she moved around the large, muscular wall, "what brings you before me? Have you finished that job for my court wizard?"

"Almost," Luna said, folding her arms over her chest, "there's just the matter of my payment. Your... court wizard said to talk to you or your steward for my payment and I'm not handing over the stone until there's coin in my hand." She put her hand out the emphasize her words.

Jarl Balgruuf watched her with narrowed eyes for a few moments before scoffing, "pfft, typical mercenary," he muttered, looking at the balding man with a nod, "give them what they're due."

The steward sighed, heading for the stairs to the right of the throne area, "of course."

Luna waited patiently, use to having to wait for her payment, as she looked over the large man standing near the throne, frowning at her. It wasn't too long before Proventus came back with a hefty pouch of gold, making her smirk as he held it out to her, almost as if he were afraid she would bite him, or something. She almost considered it, honestly. She took the gold and gave the man a nod, "thank you, darling."

They turned, heading back to the court dick before dropping the stone on the table in front of the hooded woman, "there. We got you the Dragonstone. Now what?"

"That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim. My...associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me," Farengar said, sounding annoyed that he hadn't been told anything more than what he needed to know. He turned to the hooded woman, "so, your information was correct after all. And we have our friends to thank for recovering it for us."

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work. Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it," the woman said, leaning back over the Dragonstone with narrowed eyes.

"Then we're done here?" Bishop asked, frowning at the robed man.

"Yes. I'll send a courier when I have need of you, again," the man dismissed, setting Luna's teeth on end.

She wanted to open her mouth, put a few bullets in the stuck up, dickless monk's chest and watch the life drain from his eyes as she stood over him... but she lacked the bullets. She took a deep calming breath and turned, walking away from the man and his lack of any real skills. "Where's the closest bar? I need a drink," she growled without glancing over her shoulder.

"We could stay at the Bannered Mare. That's where you stayed last we were here," Vero said, nodding at the tavern in the lower quadrant of the city.

Luna nodded, "then that's where we're going. I could use a bath anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/RwRSLLWYPCk


	12. Whiterun Drama: Sparks of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna puts her best slut stomping foot forward... in a whoring competition. Yes, you read that right.

They pushed through the doors of the tavern, taking in the smell of cooking meat and stale alcohol. Luna sighed, rolling her head around her shoulders.

"How can I help you?" a man wearing a chef's hat asked as he approached the group with a smile.

Before any of them could answer, a woman wearing a wench's outfit sidled up to Bishop.

"Hey there, handsome. My name's Neeshka. Do you think I'm pretty?" the woman asked in a sultry tone, wrapping her arms around Bishop's arm as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Luna rolled her eyes. _Amateur,_ she thought, smirking as Bishop shook the woman from his arm. 

"I think you're a pest," Bishop growled, turning his attention to the man in the chef's hat, "we need two rooms, bartender."

"Two? You realize there's four of us, right?" Kaidan asked, giving the ranger a raised eyebrow.

Bishop rolled his eyes, "yes, I'm aware. One for the lady and the dog and the other for you, me, and the bloodsucker."

Vero snorted, folding his arms over his chest with a frown, "you're lucky I don't feel like punishing my stomach tonight, ranger."

"I think I can help you, big man," Neeshka purred, stepping into him and running her hand seductively down his arm.

Bishop scowled at her, brushing her arm off and waving her away, "go away flea," he growled.

"Can the rooms be well secured?" Kaidan asked, glancing around the tavern with suspicious eyes.

"Yes!" the bartender said with a shrug, "we had a problem a few months back, so I put some heavy-duty locks on the door."

Kaidan frowned at that, but nodded, none-the-less, "alright, then..."

"You don't need to sleep with those smelly brutes," the whore said, wrinkling her nose at Kaidan and Vero.

Luna felt annoyed at the woman's presence, but not as annoyed as Bishop was. She glanced over her shoulder at Vero as he moved up behind her.

"If I wasn't afraid I'd get indigestion from her, I'd drain her dry for that comment," Vero muttered in a low tone, making her chuckle.

"Do you have a bath?" Bishop asked, ignoring the woman trying to cling to him.

"I used it last time I was here," Luna said, folding her arms over her chest, "and if we could hurry this along and just pay for our rooms and the bath, I'm tired and annoyed."

"Aye," Kaidan growled, narrowing his crimson eyes at Neeshka as she sneered at Luna.

"You don't need her, big man. I could wash your back for you," Neeshka exclaimed, not being able to hide the disgust in her voice.

Bishop glared down at her, his golden eyes burrowing anger into the woman's skull, "I already told you to get lost, flea! Maybe I should put you over my knee for being such a pest."

Luna pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she shook her head, "yeah, that would totally make her go away," she muttered, giving the woman's glare a smirk.

"You're testing my patience, flea," Bishop growled, brushing past the woman as the bartender lead them away from the front doors and toward the stairs leading up.

Luna sighed, rolling her shoulders as she turned into the bathroom, "I'll meet up with you guys later. I really need to get the smell of undead out of my hair," she said, giving Bishop a raised eyebrow as he moved with her, "what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Bishop rolled his eyes at her, "I'm going to stand guard to make sure no one interrupts your bath, Ladyship."

Luna snorted, "except you, right?" she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow as he smirked.

"Only if you want me to," he purred, making her sigh and shake her head.

"You're such a pervert," she said, pulling the jacket from her shoulders and tossing it against the wall, "if you interrupt me, Bishop, I'll put a bullet in your skull."

Bishop nodded, turning his back to the room and leaning against the doorframe, "yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, sweetheart."

She watched his back for a few moments, the firelight flickering across his stubbly, strong jawline giving his skin an almost golden glow. She took a deep breath, clearing her throat as she headed around the privacy screen, peeling the clothing from her body and leaving them in a pile beside the steps before stepping into the still warm water and sinking down with a sigh. She smiled as she leaned back against the warm, wet stone tub, closing her eyes as the stress eased away with the dirt and grime. 

Her eyes opened to the sound of Bishop yelling at someone, disturbing her moment of peace.

"Get out, flea!" he snarled, glaring at the wench. 

"Will you stop calling me flea? I'm a thief, not a flea," the woman said, sounding annoyed now.

Luna smirked, letting her head fall back on the tub as she listened.

"Because you're a parasite, attaching yourself to a body to make use of it for food, protection or whatever. Until you move onto another body or are caught and pinched to death," he growled, folding his arms over his chest. 

"Okay, I get it. But you are what I desire in a man," the whore purred, "and I would be a fool if I didn't give it every effort."

"Consider it given. Now get lost," he snarled, sounding on the edge of hitting the dumb bitch. 

"I make a good belly warmer!" the woman proclaimed, surprising Luna enough to make her laugh.

"Jesus, what's wrong with that bitch?" she muttered as she stood, wrapping a towel around herself and stepping out of the water.

"Not. Interested," Bishop said through gritted teeth.

Even without looking at him, Luna could hear the anger in his words. _Seriously, what's wrong with people here?_ _None of them seem to be able to take a fucking hint._

She stepped around the privacy screen as the woman spoke again, "what makes _her_ so special?"

Luna frowned, turning her ice blue eyes toward the door and small piece of the woman's head she could see over Bishop's shoulder.

"She just is, now get lost," Bishop growled again, looking stressed and stiff.

Luna moved forward, having had enough of people not taking no for an answer. She put her hand on Bishop's shoulder, bringing his furious golden gaze to her as she stepped around him, "Tell you what, sweetheart. You want him so bad, we'll have a competition," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she smirked at the woman's scowl.

"I won't fight anyone for a man, not even him," Neeshka said, motioning to the fuming ranger.

"It's not a physical fight," Luna said, nodding at the woman standing behind the bar, "let's call it a whoring contest. The one who brings in the most coin wins. We got a deal?"

Neeshka narrowed her eyes at Luna before smirking, "alright, deal. I'll even wait for you to get dressed and ready."

Luna rolled her eyes as the wench walked away from them, leaving her and Bishop in the bathing room doorway.

"You're not seriously going to go through with this, are you?" Bishop asked, frowning at Luna.

"I want her to not bother us anymore and if she thinks she's that seductive, then this contest won't be a problem," she said with a shrug, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get dressed. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Luna approached the temple, pulling the door open and walking in. The temple felt... peaceful and like a piece of nature given building form. She looked around the room, taking note of the robed women moving from one person laying on a stone bed to another, healing them with strange golden light. Walking up to the woman, she cleared her throat, "excuse me. I'm looking for Danica Pure-spring?"

The priest nodded, motioning absently toward a doorway leading into a back room. Luna nodded and headed for the doors, keeping her shoulders back and chin up, expecting a sex swing or something. What she did _not_ expect, when she pushed open the doors, were four ghosts, literal ghosts, standing in the room with another priest. They all turned to her as the priest moved forward, smiling at her.

"Ah, you must be the woman Hulda sent word ahead about." She looked Luna over before smirking, "you'll do nicely."

Luna narrowed her eyes, feeling left in the dark and not liking it. She shifted her footing, feeling the knife against her ankle in her boot that she had borrowed from Kaidan. She didn't like being unarmed but the thought of meeting a client in a temple put her on edge. Churchgoers were always the kinkiest and didn't know how to take "no" for an answer. 

Danica motioned to the four ghosts, "these are your clients for the night. Gormlaith Golden-hilt, Jurgen Windcaller, Olaf One-eye, and Ysgramor. You are to be an offering to them."

Luna lowered her arms slowly, taking on a more aggressive, violent stance, "I won't just lay down and let them eat me, or whatever."

Danica looked mortified, "oh Gods no! You're merely going to be their... plaything for the night."

Luna glanced at the four heavily armed ghosts, half wondering how to do that and the other half thinking about her pay and the competition. She inhaled and nodded, "alright, but I want double the price for this."

Danica nodded, smiling at her, "very well. I will leave you to get to know each other then." With that, the priest left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Luna alone in a room with four ghosts. 

Under normal circumstances, Luna would do what she does and act seductive and desperate for affection, but this was... new. She didn't even know where or how to begin. She cleared her throat, giving the large man that approached her, Ysgramor, a raised eyebrow. His foggy eyes looked over her, pale almost see-through blue color, before smirking at her. 

"If we had women like you in my time, I probably would have settled down and grown old and fat," the ghost said, his voice echoy as he spoke. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, pushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face and sending chills down her arms. 

"Thank you?" she said as a question, really hesitating on how to begin. "I'm just going, to be honest. In all my years of Proing, I've never fucked a ghost before."

The spirits chuckled as the one called Jurgen moved to stand next to the large man, giving her a ghostly smile, "I would imagine that it's just like it would be with a live person, except for the chill, of course."

"But, if we warm you up enough, you won't even notice it," the large man said, giving her a grin and a wink.

Luna took a deep breath, feeling like a virgin bride on her first night with her husband before deciding to treat this as she would any other client contract, "alright, darling," she purred, sliding her hands up his cold, armored chest, seeming to surprise him with the complete one-eighty, "let's get you out of that armor."

Ysgramor hummed his approval, placing his hands on her hips, "well, shall we then?"

They made quick work of removing the armor and clothing, leaving everything in a pile near the door. After the initial feeling of the ghosts' cold touches, she got used to them, her body temperature rising as she and Gormlaith kissed, their tongues intertwining while their breasts brushed one another's, the contact broken only by Olaf groping Gormlaith from behind, kissing her neck and shoulder as his hand wandered down the female warrior's stomach to her crotch, slipping his fingers between the folds of her puss, making her sigh against Luna's mouth. Luna sighed back, feeling Ysgramor's hands sliding down her back to grip her hips, pulling her ass back against what she could only know to be his ghostly cock. He rubbed it against her ass, his fingers tightening on her hips with anticipation while Jurgen slowly pumped his hand over his own dick, watching the two women kiss. Olaf pulled his fingers from Gormlaith, pulling her hips back slightly as he positioned his cock against her cunt, slowly sliding into her at the same time as Ysgramor pushed into Luna, making both women groan against one another's lips. Jurgen moved up, standing over the two women as the warriors thrust into them over and over, his dick twitching. Luna turned her head slightly, flicking her tongue over the man's head, pulling a gasp from him. He shifted forward more, placing his dick between the women as they panted and moaned against his shaft. They took turns licking along the shaft and suckling on the head as the other two warriors fucked them.

"Oh Gods yes," Jurgen groaned, watching the women service him with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

_It feels like I'm getting fucked with a long ice cube_ , Luna thought, kissing Gormlaith around the head, their tongues curling around one another and the helmet of Jurgen's dick. Ysgramor's hands went to her shoulders and hair, pulling her head away from Jurgen's cock and giving him enough leverage to ram into her, pulling something between a yelp and a moan from her lips. His echoy grunt and a weird tingling sensation in and around her vagina signified the dead warrior's climax. He released her as he backed up, leaving her panting as she looked down her own body, watching the strange, ectoplasmic goo drip from her cunt to pool on the temple floor. She let out a breath, suddenly realizing that... _I'm definitely working for my money tonight._ She looked up, crawling to sit up on her knees in front of Jurgen, Gormlaith having been pulled back by Olaf as he groped her breasts from behind and nibbled on her neck. She took hold of Jurgen's shaft, twirling her tongue around the soft helm of his penis before sliding her mouth halfway down the shaft, suckling the whole way down, as if it were a popsicle on a stick. Jurgen groaned, his hand going to the back of her head, urging her to suck him faster or harder or both. She moaned around his cock, vibrating down the cold, ghost flesh and making him pant as she bobbed her head, taking him down her throat partially before sliding her mouth back up his dick, tightening her lips the whole way. She repeated the motion, suckling as she did, his fingers flexing in her hair until he pushed his dick down her throat, crying out as he came. His cum was slimy and thick, nothing unusual, except it, was cold and tingled. If it wasn't for the fact that they were ghosts, she would automatically think she caught something. Wouldn't be the first time she had to get treatment for an STD and it probably wouldn't be the last. She pulled her mouth from him as he stepped back, panting and wobbling on his feet as he shuffled away. She licked her lips, for the first time in several years, having a hard time swallowing. Olaf cried out as he reached his climax, pushing deep into Gormlaith before letting her fall forward onto her hands and knees, moving back to sit on the ground, panting. Luna crawled toward the woman, laying on her back and sliding under her to be face to clit and taking hold of the warrior's hips, pulling her down and dragging her tongue over Gormlaith's slit, making the woman gasp. She lapped at the woman's labia, dragging her tongue slowly up and flicking her tongue against her clit, making her whimper. Luna smirked, sliding her hands up around the woman's ass, gently caressing her fingers across her skin as she curled her tongue around Gormlaith's clit, sucking it into her mouth and making the ghostly woman cry out, panting and mewling. Her hips started gyrating, grinding down on Luna's mouth as Luna pushed her fingers into the woman, twisting and curling her fingers as she suckled on Gormlaith's clit.

"Uh! UH! UH! OH! GODS!" Gormlaith cried, her arms and legs shaking. She came hard, her screams echoing through the room until Luna pulled back. Gormlaith collapsed on Luna, her breaths coming in quick gasps as she started to fade to nothing. 

Luna blinked up at the ceiling of the temple, feeling both confused and, against for the first time in a long time, disgusted with herself. She swallowed, slowly sitting up as she glanced around, looking for the other spirits and finding nothing but her pile of clothes near the door. She let out a breath she felt like she had been holding for days and finally shivered, "God, that was the weirdest thing I've ever done."

* * *

The priest paid her with a very large sack of gold and she left, feeling like she needed a very LONG bath and a night of even longer sleep. She shuffled into the tavern, running her hand through her loose hair and ignoring the glances and stares she was getting. Neeshka stood at the end of the bar, a decent-sized coin pouch sitting in front of Hulda.

Neeshka looked up at Luna and gave her a cocky smirk, "well, well, well. You finally finished? I finished a few minutes ago myself," she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes and giving one of the heavily armored men a wink as he passed. 

Luna rolled her eyes, dropping the larger sack on the counter, "I finished the special job you gave me. It was... interesting."

Neeshka stood in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at the sack on the counter before scowling, "there is no way that you got that much coin from whatever job Hulda sent you to. I don't even get half that much."

Luna snorted, "maybe you just suck at your job," she said, smirking at the woman, "no pun intended."

Neeshka huffed and turned on her heels, marching away.

"I got some excellent feedback from Danica. If you ever want to do another special job again, just let me know," Hulda said, counting out her share of the coin before handing the rest of the sack back to Luna.

Luna took it and shook her head, "it'll be a while after that... weirdness. Thanks though." She headed for the stairs leading up the room, tired and wanting nothing more than to fall into bed. She had barely gotten the door closed when there was a knock. She sighed, having only gotten the dress off before being disturbed, and pulled the door open, giving Bishop a raised eyebrow as he glanced over her with hungry golden eyes. "Something I can help you with?"

He seemed to snap out of his enamored state and cleared his throat. "Have a good night?"

Luna shrugged, "just another day at the office. Why?"

Bishop shrugged, leaning against the doorframe as he licked his lips, looking her over once again with a suggestive smirk, "just curious..."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm done for the night, sweetie. Maybe another time," she said, putting her hand on the door the emphasize that she wanted him to go away.

Bishop raised his eyebrow before sighing and standing straight with a frown, "fine. Miss out on the best time of your life," he grumbled, turning to head down the stairs.

"Oh and Bishop," she cooed at him, getting a glance from the ranger, "would you do me a favor and send up Kaidan? I have a few things I want to... discuss with him."

Bishop gave her a surprised blink before scowling and stalking down the stairs. 

She chuckled, keeping the door open as she rolled her head around her shoulders, glancing at the door as Kaidan appeared in the doorway. 

"You..." he paused at seeing her half-naked, swallowing as she unhooked her bra, "called."

She smiled, pulling her bra off and dropping it to the floor as she turned, "I've had the strangest night and thought you could help me... relieve a little stress. Think you can handle that, honey?"

He stared at her exposed breasts for a few moments, as all men did, his eyes wandering briefly down her body, pausing on the scars going across her stomach before meeting her eyes. "Those look like they were painful."

Luna's smile wilted to a frown, "they were. Are you going to help me out or not?"

Kaidan watched her for a few moments before folding his arms over his chest, "how exactly do you want me to help you out?"

Luna sighed, rubbing a crick in her neck as she turned away from him, moving to the knife she had put on the dresser next to her clothes, "I..." she hesitated, having a hard time telling the truth. That she wanted, no, needed a warm body next to her after fucking four ghosts. She swallowed, lowering her chin to her chest and feeling like a child asking her crush to hold hands. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she lifted her chin, "I... had a really weird client tonight and it left me... I don't even know how to explain it." 

Kaidan watched her struggle to try and explain why without actually saying anything too revealing. He sighed, moving into the room and closing the door behind him. He watched her turn slightly to look at him, her expression one of surprise. "Apologies. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with my question. If you need me to stay, I'll stay."

Luna took an almost relieves deep breath and nodded, moving to one side of the bed and undressing the rest of the way before crawling into bed. She waited, keeping her eyes on the wall across from her as the bed shifted. She felt like she had all those years ago, her stomach twisting in knots and the nausea... She swallowed, closing her eyes as she concentrated on her breathing. Kaidan sat on the bed, rubbing his shoulder and stretching it before sighing and laying down, pulling the blanket up and rolling to snuggle close to Luna. He was slow and cautious while sliding his arm around her. She was cold to the touch, almost as if she had been outside for hours and, for all he and the others in the small group knew, maybe she had. He shifted closer to her, pulling her into his body as he did and nuzzling her shoulder.

She took a deep breath at the heat from his arm, smiling as her body absorbed it, pushing away the cold that the ghost sex had left. She felt herself relax, her hand covering his on her stomach. "Thank you, Kaidan." He remained silent, which was alright by her since she didn't want to talk anyway. She listened to the noise of the tavern, drifting off to sleep to the sound of the bard singing about Ragnar the Red... whoever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/53YTjZPco3o
> 
> NO PORN. -_- sick fucks. Use your imagination, geez.


	13. Helgen: Ground Zero of the Dragon Crisis

_"MAMA! MAMA! MAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

She snapped awake, the same nightmare/memory following her into reality. She took a deep breath to slow her breathing and heart rate as something shifted behind her. For half a second, she had forgotten that Kaidan was in the bed with her and rolled as she snatched the gun from the bedside table, hitting him in the nose with her elbow and pushing him back as she rolled on top of him, shoving the gun under his chin. She glared down at him with her teeth bore, her eyes slowly coming back into focus as he lay there with his chin lifted and blood dribbling from his nose. He had his hands laying on the bed beside his head, palm facing up, trying to make himself look like less of a threat. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice more steady than her hand around the gun, his crimson eyes watching her. 

She took a deep breath, swallowing her fear and nodded slowly.

He waited, watching her warily before she slowly removed the gun from under her chin and crawled off and away from him. He sat up, being careful not to move too quickly as he wiped the blood from under his nose, watching her back.

She closed her eyes, leaning over her knees as she concentrated on her breathing, pushing the panic down into her stomach. She felt the bed shift and listened as Kaidan stood, getting dressed in his armor. 

"You going to be alright?" he asked, his tone almost worried.

"I'm fine," she said, getting to her feet and going to the clothes sitting on the dresser, "it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Order me some breakfast."

Kaidan nodded, leaving the room without another word and closing the door behind him.

* * *

She absently patted Meeko on the head as she took a seat at the table in the far corner by the door, ignoring the glare Bishop was giving her from the corner. 

"So, what are we going to do now that we've delivered the dragon stone?" Vero asked as Luna took a piece of meat from her stew and fed it to Meeko, wrinkling her nose at the drool that dripping onto her leg.

"Disgusting mutt," she muttered, turning to sit closer to her food, "well..." she motioned to Bishop, "we look for his dog."

"Wolf," Bishop corrected, scowling at her waving it away.

"Whatever. Tell them what happened. I want every detail or we're not looking," she warned without looking at him as she ate her stew.

Bishop cleared his throat, sitting up and leaning on the table, "we were hunting around the rift and Riverwood when we got separated."

"Then that's where we're going," Kaidan said, finishing off his ale in a few swallows.

Luna nodded, pushing to her feet without finishing her meal, "as long as we get paid and rid of this... pest."

Bishop snorted, giving her a sneer as she strutted past him and out the inn doors.

* * *

They made it to Riverwood in a few hours and started asking around town for people who may have seen Karnwyr, meeting up on the outskirts of town when they had asked everyone. Luna leaned back against the stone wall, checking her nails as the others joined her. 

"No luck. Nobody's seen anyone or anything," Bishop growled, kicking a rock across the dirt road. 

"That sucks," Luna said nonchalantly, pushing away from the wall, glancing up the road, "where's this lead?"

"If we're looking for anything illegal happening here in Skyrim, the best place to ask for information would probably be Riften," Kaidan suggested, nodding up the road, "we'll have to go through Helgan to get there, but that's probably the best place to go to find your... wolf."

Bishop sighed and nodded, "alright. Let's go then. Who knows what they're doing to Karnwyr."

The four climbs onto the two horses, spurring them to move forward as Meeko bounded around the horses, excited to get going as he yipped, running ahead of them and then back. 

* * *

As they rode up into the mountains, the temperature dropping a few degrees as they moved. Luna frowned at the standing stones as they passed them, choosing to ignore the strange form of mini Stonehenge. She looked toward Bleakfalls Barrow, noting how beautiful the landscape was and how stoic the ruin looked set into the side of the mountain. 

"Skyrim's as beautiful as she is dangerous, much like you," Kaidan murmured near her ear, bringing her eyes over her shoulder at the samurai. 

She nodded, turning back to the road with the reins in her hands, "and don't forget that."

Bishop scowled at the two from over Vero's shoulder, glaring at the back of the warrior's head before scoffing and sitting back on the horse.

Vero sighing, looking over his shoulder at the ranger, "what's wrong, Bishop? You've been pouting since last night."

"What's he got that I don't?" he growled, motioning ahead of them.

Vero rolled his eyes, turning back to the road ahead of them, "do you want an itemized list or just a general observation?"

Bishop snorted, folding his arms over his chest like a pouting child. 

"He hasn't flirted with her like you have. He hasn't insulted her like you have. And, from what I have seen, he treats her with the respect she deserves," he paused, looking over his shoulder at the ranger, "like a Dragonborn should."

Bishop rolled his eyes leaning forward slightly, "she's still a woman, and a woman with needs."

Vero laughed, "and you think you're the one that can give her what she needs?"

Bishop scowled, "you think you can?"

Vero rolled his eyes again, "she's already told me, personally, that if she wanted anything from me, she'd grab my dick and we'd go somewhere more private," knowing that this would bother Bishop before asking seemingly innocently, "have you not gotten the same invitation?"

Bishop ground his teeth, pulling his knife from his boot and pressing it into the vampire's side, stilling the man steering the horse, "fuck you."

"What's going on back there?" Luna hollered, stopping the horse and turning it to look back at the two around Kaidan.

"Nothing," Bishop snarled, getting a scowl from the woman, her ice-blue eyes narrowing at the ranger in agitation.

"We were just having talk, Dragonborn. Nothing to worry about," Vero assured, even as Bishop dug the knife into his side. He gritted his teeth in a smile to keep from wincing. 

Luna glared at them for a few more minutes before turning the horse's back toward the road, digging her heels into the horse's side to get it moving. They turned at the crossroad, starting up the incline toward Helgan before Kaidan reached around her, stopping the horse as he looked ahead of them. 

"What the fuck?" she asked with a growl, glaring over her shoulder at the warrior. 

"There shouldn't be that much smoke coming from the town," He said, frowning at the town walls ahead. 

Vero pulled the horse up next to their's furrowing his brows at the town as well, "that doesn't look good. We should proceed with caution."

Luna nodded, instinctively pulling her gun before urging the horse on. 

As they approached the town, a great black mass rose from inside the walls, giving a roar as it flew up into the sky. 

Luna's eyes widened at how massive the black dragon was as it flew over their heads, roaring and snarling before disappearing behind the mountains. 

"A black dragon," Kaidan muttered in both awe and fear.

"It can't be," Bishop said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"What's going on?" Luna asked, looking at the ranger with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the Dragonborn and you don't know anything about the legend?" Bishop asked with a frown.

Luna rolled her eyes, "I'm not from here so no, I don't know about the 'legend'," she muttered, giving him an annoyed glare. 

"Alduin is the world eater. He's supposed to mean the end of the world and it's said that only the Dragonborn can defeat him and save the world," Vero explained, making her frown. 

"So, you're saying eventually I have to fight that _thing_?" she asked, shaking her head, "no fucking way." She dug her heels into the horse's side, spurring it forward and surprising Kaidan, forcing him to grab onto her hips to keep from falling off. 

Vero glanced back at Bishop, the two sharing a worrying look before following. Kaidan slid off the back of the horse as they approached the gate, the smell of burning flesh hitting Luna's nose, instantly sending her into a flashback. 

_MAMAAAAAAA!!!_

She shook her head, closing her eyes tight as the scent burnt her nose, twisting her stomach as Kaidan pushed open the gates, revealing a destroyed town that once was probably really nice. She swallowed the bile the rose in her throat, the horse shifting nervously beneath her. She inhaled, regretting it instantly. She scrunched up her face, getting off the horse quickly and rushing to the side to vomit her breakfast near a wall. 

_MAMA!_

"Are you alright, Ladyship?" Bishop called as he climbed down from the horse.

Luna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, keeping her eyes closed as she stood straight, slowly opening her eyes to look at the rubble and charred corpses laying on the ground. She pushed the flashback and nightmare out of her mind, taking sanctuary in the coldness that she had developed. She shut her emotions down, becoming almost robotic as she moved with the others through the broken buildings and shattered homes. 

"We might as well look through the buildings for supplies while we're here," Kaidan suggested, leading the small group into a training area. They spread out, looking for items that they could use. 

Vero moved around the rocks, spotting a charred corpse with a journal under its hand. He gave the semi-burnt journal a raised eyebrow, kneeling down and pulling the journal out from under the corpse's hand. The corpse shifted, disappearing in a gust of wind that blew the ash away as he stood. He flipped through the journal, scanning over the pages until he came to the one saying that two men, Hadvar and Ralof, went into the lower tunnels and fort to help people escape. He furrowed his brows at it, looking up at Luna as she stood amongst the rubble, looking pale and sick. "Are you alright, Luna?" he asked, lowering the journal.

Luna glanced at him and nodded, "yeah, I'm alright," she said, motioning to the journal in his hand, "find anything interesting in there?"

"There's a cave down the hill from here we can check out. See if anyone left anything there on their way out?" he suggested, slapping the journal closed and putting it in his pack.

Luna nodded, "sounds good to me," she said, whistling to get everyone's attention. Meeko yipped, bounding toward her and jumping up, almost knocking her down as she grunted. She gave his chest a shove, sneering at the dog as he trotted around her, "damned dog."

Bishop and Kaidan met with them at the archway leading into the fort, giving her confused eyebrow raises. 

"Vero found a journal that said something about a cave outside of the town. I figured we can go there to see if anyone left anything behind that we can sell," she explained, getting agreeing nods from the group before they headed for the cave that was mentioned in the journal. 

* * *

The cave was cold and made her shiver. She pulled her cloak from her pack, pulling it on as they made their way through the cavern. She paused when she saw a lump in the middle of the cave, shivering. 

"Is that a person?" Vero asked, frowning at the shivering mass. 

"Let's see if he needs put out of his misery," Kaidan said, walking toward the mass as he drew his sword. He tapped the man with his toe, "Oi."

"P-p-please. I n-need h-elp."

Kaidan knelt beside the man, "he's still alive," he called out as Luna approached another huddled, shivering mass. 

"This guy too," she called, leaning over to look at the man's face. His lips were almost a purple hue with frost on his hair. From the look, he had been in the cold cave for a long time. She blinked, her eyes snapping up to the rocks above them as they shifted. 

"Looks like it's about to come down," Bishop muttered, taking the guy's arm and trying to lift him to his feet, "come on. We've gotta get you out of here."

Kaidan was doing the same with the other man, pulling him to his feet. The rocks above them started to shift, sending pebbles and smaller rocks to the ground. 

"MOVE!" Luna shouted, sending them into an almost panic.

They practically carried the men out of the cave as it collapsed, shutting them out which was fine by her. They set the men down in the sun to slowly warm up and thaw out as Vero handed out health potions to the two men. 

"What happened here?" Bishop asked, leaning against a boulder near where the men were sitting. 

"We... had just brought... Ulfric Stormcloak to Helgan... To be... executed when a... dragon attack. It... destroyed the town," the man in red said, still shivering in the sunlight. 

"Hadvar and I... tried to get as... many people out... as we could... before everything... collapsed," the man in blue said, finishing off his health potion. 

"Guess it takes a dragon to make a stormcloak and an imperial soldier work together," Kaidan mumbled.

"We were friends once. Before this war," the man in red, Hadvar, said, glancing at the man in blue, "even though we're on opposite sides of this war, I still believe you to be my friend, Ralof."

Ralof snorted, giving Hadvar a glare, "I can't be friends with someone who supports the empire and Thalmor."

Luna rolled her eyes, "look. I don't give a flying fuck about whatever issues you have with each other. Be glad we didn't just leave you in that cave to freeze to death."

"I think we should have," Bishop muttered, frowning at the two men. 

"You're the one that grabbed him," Luna pointed out, narrowing her eyes at him, "you could have just left him there. I wouldn't have lost any sleep over it."

"Needless to say, thank you," Hadvar said, giving her a weak smile, "if it wasn't for you, we would be dead. We owe you our lives."

Luna smirked, "I'll keep that in mind when I need something."

"Riverwood is just down the road, if you two think you can make it there," Vero suggested, instantly making Luna hope that they could. 

_I don't need any more idiots following me around,_ she thought, looking at Meeko as he panted where he was laying, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, dripping saliva on the poor, defenseless flowers under his paws. He looked at her with those big brown eyes and yipped, his tail whipping back and forth so fast it was clearing the grass. She sighed, shaking her head at the dog.

"We can make it there. We have family that we can rest and recuperate with," Hadvar said, shakily getting to his feet with Ralof. 

"Good luck to you, then," Vero said, giving them a nod. 

The group watched the two men head for Riverwood, hanging on one another for support.

"Well, we can't restock in Helgan since it's destoryed, so, where to?" Bishop asked, the group glancing at one another before heading back up toward the horses. 

"Anywhere but here," Luna said, climbing onto her horse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_qPgvq7-jOo


	14. Haemar's Shame: Killing Vero's Kin in a Cave during a Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and her crew take shelter in Haemar's Shame. Luna is just cold. She doesn't give a shit about the vampires that dwell in it.

The wind cut against her cheek, making her lungs sting with every inhale as the snow picked up. A gale hit her and would have knocked her off the horse if it wasn't for Kaidan's arms around her waist. She shivered, leaning back against him with the cloak around her pulled tightly, blocking out most of the wind and cold, but not enough. 

"There's a cave up ahead," Bishop called out from the other horse, pointing off toward a darkened area of the cliffs where a broken-down cart and barrels beside the entrance. 

"Thank God," Luna stuttered, clenching and unclenching their fists to warm up her hands as best as she can without blowing hot, moist air on her hands. They slowly made their way down the slick, snow-covered roadway so the horses don't slip on the way down. They had barely stopped the horses when Luna jumped off the saddle and started stumbling her way toward the entrance, for the sake of her fingers.   
  


"Luna, wait up," Kaidan called, climbing down from the horse and leading it toward the side of the cave as the woman disappeared into it. 

Vero led his horse there as well before following the other three into the cave. 

Luna danced from one foot to the other, slightly jumping to get her blood flowing to warm up. 

"If you're cold, princess, I could warm you up," Bishop purred, wrapping his arm around her.

She stared at him for a few seconds, half thinking about cuddling in against his chest before Vero spoke. 

"It smells like vampires in here," he said, frowning. 

Luna huffed, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her hands over her arms, "I don't give a fuck. I want a fire and a warm-ish bed for the night." She started around the corner without waiting for the others.

"Wait! Luna!" Vero called, jogging with the others to catch up to the woman as they drew their weapons. 

She grumbled the entire time she walked, rubbing her hands over her arms to warm herself up before something hit her hard in the shoulder, sending her stumbling back in a spin. She cried out, gritting her teeth as she pulled her gun, her anger at the situation at being so cold getting the better of her as she turned back around, bringing the gun up and firing, hitting the man on the top of the walkway in the head. The gunshot echoed through the cavern as the man went stiff, falling forward over the short railing to land on the snow-covered ground below. His skull made a sickening crack, leaving blood to pool under the dead man. She ground her teeth, jerking the arrow out of her shoulder and throwing it to the side as the three men appeared at her side.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Vero asked, swallowing at the sharp scent of blood. 

"I'm fucking fine," she growled, putting her hand over the wound.

"Here," Kaidan said, offering her a bottle of strange liquid, "it's a health potion. It'll help with that wound."

Luna snorted, ignoring the offered bottle as she ripped a piece of her cloak from the bottom and wrapped it tight around her shoulder and tying it off, "let's just get through this place and find a warm place to sleep for the night," she growled, starting for the opening leading farther into the cave. 

Vero hurried after her, catching up as they went through the doorway, "there are vampires here," he warned in a low tone, only to get ignored. 

"We'll deal with them when we get to them," she said, pulling the cloak tighter around herself. 

They went down farther into the cave system, being careful of ice as well as any traps. Luna sniffled, a sneeze tickling her nose as she rounded a corner. She closed her eyes tight, hoping that the tickle would pass before... "ACHOO!" 

"Great. Couldn't hold it in?" Bishop growled as Vero rushed to meet the vampire that ran up the wooden ramp.

Luna shot Bishop a glare, "sneezing and alerting everyone in this cave was totally my plan. I saved up the sneeze just for this," she growled back.

Vero and the vampire hissed and snarled at one another from inches away as they fought, the less experienced vampire ending with her head snapped. She collapsed to the ground at Vero's feet, leaving the man huffing in annoyance. "Pathetic."

"Great. We done?" Luna asked, walking past him. She started down the wooden ramp only for her foot to hit a patch of ice, sending her to her ass and sliding down the ramp to the snowy ground below with a yelp. She groaned, furrowing her brows as the three men laughed behind her. Meeko trotted down the ramp, missing the ice patch entirely, and lapped at her face. "Ugh! Get away, mutt," she snarled, shoving the dog back as his tail wagged excitedly and he yipped at her. She pushed to her feet, rubbing her ass as she stretched her back, "God that hurt."

"Watch your step, Princess," Bishop chuckled as he walked by. 

"Shut up," she grumbled, following the Ranger deeper into the cave. 

* * *

They stepped out into a large cavern, moving cautiously toward the railing that overlooked the rest of the cavern. Luna frowned at the woman sitting at the table as she ripped a chunk of flesh from the ribcage in front of her, chewing with an almost audible slapping of lips. 

Her and Bishop started to move toward the ramp leading down, only to stop at Vero waving his hand to halt them.

"What is it?" Bishop hissed, glaring at the vampire with narrowed golden eyes.

"There's more than one there," he whispered, nodding toward another wooden landing across the cavern as another woman stood, stretching her arms over her head before moving back toward the back of the planked area. 

"What do you want to do, Luna?" Kaidan asked, drawing his bow.

"You take out one, Bishop takes out the other. I want clean kills, gentlemen," she said, getting to her feet as the men did. 

Kaidan nodded, moving off to the snowy section where he could look through the opening between the stone pillar and the wall. He prepared himself, nocking an arrow as he looked at Bishop, giving the ranger a nod before Bishop loosed his arrow, hitting the woman sitting in the chair in the back of the head. She violently fell forward, onto the table, her head bouncing off the wood before her body slid off the chair to crumple to the ground as Luna and Vero walked by the table. The second woman came down the ramp, pulling her dagger as she hissed at the two before an arrow blossomed in her chest, sending her stumbling a couple of steps before another one knocked her completely over. Luna ignored the dead woman moving up the ramp to the living area to search for a blanket or something to help with the cold. She shivered, warming her hands at the barely lit coals under a cooking pot, trying to regain warmth in her fingers. 

"You alright, ladyship?" Bishop asked, pulling one of the drawers near her open before glancing at her.

She sniffled and shook her head, "I fucking hate the cold," she growled, getting to her feet and tucking her hands in her armpits, the cloak falling closed around her, barely keeping out the cold. 

"Let's move on before others are alerted to our presence," Kaidan suggested, pulling his gloves off his hands and holding them out to her, "here. We don't need the Dragonborn to lose her fingers in a cave."

Luna looked at the gloves, wrinkling her nose at them before inhaling the cold air, "thanks," she muttered, taking the offered gloves from his hand and slipping her hands into the warmth, letting out a content, relieved sigh as the feeling started to return to her fingertips. The gloves were too big for her hands, but that didn't matter to her, they were warm. 

Bishop huffed, bumping his shoulder against Kaidan's as he stalked past the warrior, taking the lead. 

Kaidan rolled his eyes, barely phased by the ranger's annoyance as he fell into step behind Luna and Vero, keeping his eyes and ears open as they moved through the cave. 

* * *

Bishop nocked an arrow, firing at the thrall on the other side of the crevice as he stepped out of the cave hallway. A snarl brought his attention around to a woman hissing and rushing at him faster than he could nock another arrow. Luckily for him, Vero was right behind him and moved to intercept the other vampire, sending them both over the fence that was around the crevice.

Luna sighed, nodding at the fence where they had gone over, "which one of you is going after the idiot?"

Kaidan didn't say anything as he moved around the edge of the fence, taking aim down at the other vampire that was squaring off against Vero, the two females hissing at him. He loosed the arrow, hitting the one vampire in the shoulder, distracting her enough to give Vero an opening to attack one while Kaidan jumped the fence, landing in a roll as he drew his sword, dropping the bow as he did, bringing it up to deflect the vampire's dagger. 

Luna glanced at Bishop, nodding toward the doorway to the left of them, "while they're taking care of the light work, let's see if that's a safe place to set up camp for the night," she said, walking past the annoyed ranger. She drew her weapons, the ones she had bought in Whiterun before leaving the city, ready to fight off more vampires if she had to. She was surprised when there was no one in the room. There was nothing except cages, a couple of coffins and a chest. She looked back at Bishop as he moved up behind her, "looks like it's safe here, for now."

He gave her a frown, glancing over his shoulder at the sound of a roaring cry, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, "we should find somewhere else to make camp, Luna."

She snorted, ignoring him as she pulled her bedroll from her pack. Meeko came trotting into the single entrance room, his pants coming out in wisps of steam. "Where have you been?" she asked, getting a yip from the dog as he plopped down, scratching at his neck with his hind leg. She rolled her eyes, pulling Kaidan's gloves off to loosen the tie holding the bedroll together, and instantly regretting it. The cold bit at her warmed skin, sending goosebumps up her arms. 

"How do you expect us to get wood for a fire?" Bishop asked, putting the bow on his back.

"I don't know, and I don't care as long as you do," she said with clenched teeth, having a hard time untying the cord.

Bishop snorted, "I'm not going out to cut down a tree for you, princess."

Kaidan and Vero joined them, looking a little rough but fine.

"We're making camp?" Vero asked, giving Bishop a raised eyebrow as the ranger snorted.

"She seems to think so," Bishop growled, motioning to Luna.

"It's not exactly safe here," Kaidan pointed out, glancing over his shoulder, "the rest of the cave hasn't been cleared out yet and I'm not in the mood to stay awake on guard while you sleep."

Luna rolled her eyes, giving the three men a glare from her knees, "who asked you? I'm tired and cold and I'm not going any farther until I have at least a few hours of sleep and get warmed up enough to feel my toes." She rolled the bedroll out and sat on the edge of it, pulling her boots off, "you guys can do what you want, but I'm not going anywhere until I wake up."

The three men exchanged a glance before sighing collectively.

"I'll break up a couple of the tables and chairs in the other room for firewood," Kaidan said, taking his gloves from the ground where Luna had set them. 

Vero nodded as Bishop moved farther into the room, "I'll find something to block up the entrance so we can all get some sleep," he said, turning and heading back out into the cave.

Bishop cleared an area for the fire, glancing at Luna every few minutes as she removed her armor, weapons, and anything that would be a pain in the ass to sleep in.

"What?" she growled, noticing that he had been looking at her.

"You're high maintenance," he growled, putting rocks around the cleared space. 

"No, I just know what I like and what I need and I'm not afraid to tell you guys what that is," she said, pulling her hair out of its sloppy bun. 

"High maintenance," he muttered, giving a yelp at a snowball that hit him in the side of the head.

"You're damned lucky I don't have enough bullets, or I'd put another hole in the other ear," she said, shifting down under the blankets. 

Meeko sighed, trotting over to Luna as she snuggled under the blankets, pulling it up to her chin as she tried to warm up. He laid down beside her, leaning against the dangerous woman and laying his head on her waist. Bishop snorted, giving the hound a glare as Kaidan carried in an armful of broken chairs and table legs, dropping them at the ranger's side.

Kaidan glanced up at Luna as she huddled under the blankets, giving the woman a raised eyebrow before turning to Bishop as he started to make a fire, "she really doesn't like the cold, does she?"

"No, she's just high maintenance," Bishop muttered, cursing at the semi damp wood.

"I'm still awake," Luna growled from under the blanket, her voice muffled.

Kaidan chuckled as Bishop scowled at her back, the wood finally igniting, "the truth hurts."

Luna rolled her eyes, listening to the men talk as the heat from the fire hit her back and started to sink through the blankets surrounding her. She let out a contented sigh, her eyes slowly closing to the sound of Vero closing up the entrance to the room and Bishop and Kaidan sharpening their weapons. Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her was how almost peaceful it was in that moment and how at ease she felt for the first time in many years. 

* * *

Bullet Count: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wvsTxk-MxY


	15. Shrine of Clavicus Vile: The Devil's In The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and the group come across a talking statue... hooray. Hopefully, it won't land them in more trouble.

The sound of stone scraping against stone brought her back to the surface of sleep with a groan. Her eyes shot open as a hand wrapped around her mouth, snapping her awake as she glared up at Bishop, who had his finger against his mouth. She listened to the scraping of stone for a moment, giving him a nod as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. She slowly sat up, grabbing her swords from the pile of weapons beside her bed as Meeko growled at the rocks blocking the doorway. 

"What would you have us do, Luna?" Vero asked, his eyes locked on the opening that appeared when one of the outer rocks were removed. 

Luna stood, stomping her foot into her boot as she glared at the rocks that slowly dwindled. _I can't just shoot them through the opening,_ she thought, checking her gun clip with a frown. 

"Why don't you try shouting at them?" Kaidan asked, slightly skeptical that the woman was a Dragonborn. 

She gave him a glare before nodding, "fine," she growled, moving up to the doorway. _I have no fucking clue what I'm supposed to do,_ she thought as she inhaled and let loose a loud "RAHHHH!"

The rocks stopped moving as her voice echoed through the room.

"I don't think it worked," Bishop chuckled, giving her annoyed glare a grin.

"Why don't you try shouting actual words this time," Kaidan suggested, stifling his own laugh.

"Shut up you jackasses! I don't know what the fuck I'm doing," she snarled, moving forward and giving a rock a hard kick, sending it flying back into a thrall's chest. She pushed through the opening, bringing her sword around to lodge in the other thrall's ribs. The knocked back thrall started to get up with a grunt, only to be met with an arrow in the skull from behind Luna. The thrall she had her sword in brought his battle-ax down toward her, barely missing as an ice spike hit the handle, knocking it loose from the large man's hands. The thrall turned to look at Vero with an ugly sneer as the vampire threw another ice spike from his hand, hitting the man in the head, knocking him off balance and jerking the short sword from Luna's hand. She clicked her tongue, taking advantage of the thrall's stumble to bring her other short sword down on the crook of his neck. The thrall gave a gurgling moan and grunt as she jerked her other short sword free, bringing it across his throat, spraying herself with his blood before he collapsed to the ground in front of her. She snorted, turning and walking back to the room to roll up her bedroll, ignoring the blood spatter on her face. She jolted as Meeko lapped at her cheek, trying to clean the blood off her face before she wrinkled her nose and gave him a push away from her, "back up, mutt." Meeko barked at her, jumping up enough to knock her onto her ass as he licked at her face. "Puh puh! Damned dog! Get off!" she growled, shoving him away from her before blowing her nose to get the rapidly cooling drool out. 

Vero knelt beside her, holding out a piece of cloth, "here. You might want to clean yourself up before you alert the other vampires in the cave of our presence."

Luna, reluctantly, took the cloth and wiped the drool and blood from her face, wrinkling her nose at the lingering smell of dog breath in her nostrils. She gave Meeko a glare that would have intimidated anyone, only to get an absent happy tail wag from the hound. She sighed, admitting defeat as she finished rolling up her bedroll and tucked it into her pack. "Let's get through this cave."

* * *

They walked around the crevice to the ramp leading down, ignoring the dead bodies and piles of ash laying at the bottom from the two vampires Vero and Kaidan had fought. 

"Do we know what's beyond this hallway?" Kaidan asked, glancing at Vero.

Vero frowned at the samurai, "why are you asking me?"

"We are fighting your kin. I would figure you would know something about the cave that they've taken to living in," he said, getting a snort from the bloodsucker. 

"I'm starting to think that you're just as xenophobic as the Nords in Skyrim," Vero growled, glaring at the back of the man's head. 

"Shut up," Luna hissed behind her, trying to listen for anything ahead of them and having a hard time with the two men bickering like children. She stopped, putting a hand up to stop everyone as she listened to the strange snow crushing, purring sounds coming from ahead of them. "What is that?"

Kaidan listened as well, narrowing his eyes before sighing, drawing his long sword, "sounds like spiders."

Luna glanced over her shoulder, giving the man a raised eyebrow, "how big are these spiders?" she asked, meaning it as a joke until he lifted his hand about hip height. 

"Usually they're about this tall but sometimes they're smaller," the warrior said, attempting to reassure her worried expression.

"Sometimes they're bigger," Bishop purred against her ear as he walked by, making her shiver. 

Kaidan gave the ranger a glare as he walked away from the small group, drawing his bow and firing as soon as he spotted a spider. 

"Let's go," Kaidan suggested, brushing past Luna as Bishop finished off the spider, the creature dying with a squeal of death. 

Luna hesitated at seeing the giant spider. It wasn't that she was afraid of spiders but the multiple legs would creep anyone out. She furrowed her brows at the creature, walking around it and the stone corner. The creature spasmed, as it usually does in the throes of death, a couple of its legs flying out, tripping her as she moved around it. She stumbled but didn't fall, pulling her short sword and cutting the leg clean off, giving a quick kick to get the leg off her. "Fucking bug," she growled under her breath, walking around the bend and into the next hallway, following it to a room with cages. 

Withered corpses and skeletons were slumped in the cages, their limbs hanging out as if still reaching for someone to help them. Luna pushed down the memories of her own hands reaching for help, lowering her eyes to the snow-covered ground to keep from looking into the eyes of the dead. 

"Poor bastards must've been left here to rot," Kaidan muttered, wrinkling his nose at the faint scent coming from the bodies they passed.

"Is it fortunate or unfortunate that the cold is preserving them?" Vero asked as Bishop knelt by a chest, searching it for anything and everything. 

"Hey, Princess," Bishop called, holding up a ruby circlet, "ever feel like wearing one of these?"

Luna paused at the start of the next hallway, giving him a frown, "what makes you think that I'd wear something as ridiculous and gaudy as that?"

"Bring it anyway. We could get some fairly decent coin for it if nothing else," Kaidan said, checking the bookshelf to the left of the hallway.

Bishop frowned at Luna's back, grumbling to himself as he shoved the circlet into his pack along with the potion and soul gem he had found in the chest. They walked through the hallway, the ceiling rising up and up to create another cavern, the sound of a stream somewhere echoed through the cavern.

"Wonder where that's coming from," Kaidan wondered aloud, looking around for dripping water or something.

They rounded the corner, coming face to face with another thrall. The thrall's expression probably mirrored her own surprised one before it screwed up in an angry expression. He reached back for his weapon as he ran at her, stumbling a couple of steps when an arrow appeared in his forehead. Luna and Kaidan stepped to either side as the thrall fell face first between them, leaving them to stare unamused at the corpse. 

"You're welcome," Bishop mumbled, putting his bow back on his back.

"I didn't say thank you," Luna muttered back, turning to frown at the cold stream in front of them. She leaned forward, looking upstream at the entrance to the next hallway and scowled, "yeah, I'm not walking through freezing ass water."

"How do you expect to get through the cave then?" Vero asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as Kaidan stepped into the water and started for the other opening. 

"I'll just go back the other way," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, "the blizzard should be over by now and AH! BISHOP! WHAT THE FUCK!"

She didn't get to finish before Bishop had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of cabbage.

"Don't move or I'll drop you in the water and not even feel bad about it," the ranger growled, starting through the stream with the angry woman beating at his back.

"Mother fucker! You do and you'll fucking pay for it!" she snarled, shivering as she looked down at the rushing water, almost feeling the cold of the water without touching it. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, mentally bracing for whatever punishment she had in mind as he reached the doorway. He set her down, instinctively ducking as she took a swing for his head, his eyes going wide as her knee came up, connecting with his stomach, bending him in half as the air rushed out of his lungs with a grunt. She grabbed his hair, jerking him to the side and ramming his head into the wall of the cave. Stars danced around his vision as everything went blurry for a second before he was jerked up and shoved against a wall, a hard piece of metal pushed up under his chin, digging in as he lifted his chin slightly, trying to regain stability.

"You ever fucking do that again, and I'll empty the rest of the clip into your brainless head," she snarled a few inches from his face, "do you understand me?"

Bishop swallowed, studying the cold look of a killer in her crystal blue eyes before nodding, "I understand, Luna."

She sneered at him, digging the gun in a little deeper, "good." She stepped back, placing the gun in the small of her back as Bishop let out a silent breath of relief. 

"Let's finish clearing out this cave and move on," Kaidan muttered, drawing his sword at the sound of chanting ahead.

They moved carefully and quietly through the short hallway keeping low to the ground. Kaidan put his hand up, stopping them behind him as a vampire walked by the doorway. He shook his head, glancing back at the group, "I can't sneak." 

Bishop scoffed quietly, moving forward and past the warrior as he pulled the knife from his boot, sneaking up behind the vampire. He stood and wrapped his hand around her mouth at the same moment he brought the knife across her throat, struggling to keep her from alerting the others before her body became heavy, slumping against him. He glanced over the fence around the lower area, frowning at the statue there before giving the dead vampire a push over the fence, dropping her on top of one of the thralls. The thrall grunted, crumbling under the weight of his undead master falling on his head before letting out a cry, alerting everyone in the room. 

Kaidan growled, standing and rushing into the room as several vampires ran up the incline to meet them, "he had one job!" he snarled, cutting into the first vampire at the head of the group. He gave the man a kick in the sternum, sending him stumbling back into the others that tried to get around him to attack. Bishop drew his bow back, firing his arrows into the group of vampires that clawed their way up the incline. Vero growled, rushing forward and leaping over the fence to land in the worship area. He smirked at the vampires as one turned, hissing at him before summoning a skeleton, sending the pathetic creature at him. Vero snorted, backhanding the head off the skeleton, sending the rest of the body clattering to the ground. The vampire that summoned the skeleton stared at Vero with wide eyes, stunned that his skeleton would be so easily defeated. The vampire growled in frustration, pulling a dagger and rushing at Vero, slashing at his stomach. Vero shuffled back, throwing his hand out to blast the other vampire with ice. The vampire hissed, leaping back onto the incline as Kaidan brought his sword around, lopping off the vampire's head with a single swing. Luna ground her teeth, shoving her short sword up into the nearest vampire's ribcage. She jerked the blade free and gave the man a hard kick, sending him over the fence to the snow-covered ground below. She didn't notice the vampire sneaking up behind her until he had grabbed her and bit into her shoulder. She cried out, turning the blade in her hand and shoving it back into the creature. The vampire released her with a long, loud snarl before an arrow in the center of his forehead silenced him. He fell back, leaving Luna bleeding from the wound in her shoulder as she cursed, turning and giving the dead body a hard kick.

"Are you alright, princess?" Bishop asked, walking to her as Kaidan finished off the last vampire. 

Luna gritted her teeth and nodded, "yeah," she huffed, pulling her shirt to the side to look at the bite mark as best she could. 

Bishop moved forward, looking at the bite mark himself with a frown, "looks deep," he said, gently brushing his fingers over the skin around the wound. 

She felt her stomach flip at the feel of his rough fingers against her skin, so warm and gentle yet strong. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, studying his face as his brows furrowed, creating a crease between them. His thin lips turned down in a frown, his golden eyes showing concern as he looked at the wound. Her heart beat against her ribs, jumping into her throat as his fingers moved around the bite, making it hard to breathe for a moment. She shrugged his hand off, more for her own sanity than anything else as she fixed her shirt collar, "I'll be fine."

Bishop's frown deepened, "at least drink a potion," he said, pulling a potion from his pack and holding it out to her, "cure disease potion. It'll keep you from turning into a vampire."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, glancing at the bottle in his hand before sighing and taking it from him. She popped the cork, drinking it down in a couple of swallows before tossing the bottle aside. She glanced at the statue in the middle of the room, nodding toward it as they started down the ramp to the worship area, "what's with the statue?"

"It's the statue of Clavicus Vile. One of the Deadric Princes of Oblivion," Vero informed her, sliding his dagger back onto his hip. 

"Daedric princes?" she asked, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Power demons that rule over the plains of Oblivion," Kaidan explained farther. 

Luna frowned, looking up at the statues with narrowed eyes, "I'm already going to Hell. I don't need a demon king laying claim to my soul."

Vero studied the statue with a thoughtful look, tapping his finger against his chin as he tilted his head, "Clavicus Vile usually has his hound with him. I wonder what happened to it."

"Who cares," Bishop growled, rifling through one of the vampires' robes, "I'm not messing with a daedra."

"Aye," Kaidan agreed, "it wouldn't be wise to."

"Will you mortals stop babbling like children? Some of us are trying to sleep," a loud, thickly accented voice echoed through the chamber, putting the group on high alert. 

Meeko whimpered as he cowered behind Luna's legs.

"What the fuck was that?" Luna asked with a frown, her gun already out and ready. 

"I believe it was the statue," Vero said, looking up at the statue. 

"That's ridiculous. Statues don't talk," Kaidan chuckled nervously. 

"Quiet! Quiet already!" the statue shouted, bringing their attention back up to the demon man. 

"You were saying?" Vero asked Kaidan with a smirk.

Kaidan snorted, frowning up at the statue, "how do we know this isn't some sort of vampire trick?"

Vero rolled his eyes, "why would a vampire go out of their way to make a statue talk?"

Kaidan shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his crimson eyes at the vampire, "you'd know more about that than anyone else here."

"ENOUGH!" the statue bellowed, "you mortals are so obnoxious."

Luna frowned, "coming from a guy that can't move, that means a lot."

The statue snorted, "and here I was going to thank you since you already helped me grant one final wish for my last worshippers... They were suffering so from vampirism and begged me for a cure. Then you came and ended their misery! I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"I didn't do it for you. I was cold and they were a threat. Nothing more, nothing less," she said, matter-of-factly, putting her gun in the small of her back. She glanced down at Meeko as he peeked around her legs, still whimpering.

"Too true! Too true!" the statue applauded, "but I have a request I'd like to ask of you. Since you seem to be in the business of doing things to benefit yourself, I'd like you to go searching for something for me."

Luna frowned, "I don't do anything for free, demon."

The statue was quiet for a moment before it spoke again, "how about this? You go seek out what I require and I will give you the location of a special weapon that someone in your line of work could probably use."

Luna scowled at the statue and was about to tell the demon stone to go blow himself when Vero put his hand on her shoulder, leaning in close to speak in a low tone, "the objects that daedra offer as rewards are sometimes worth the trail it takes to retrieve them."

Luna stared at him for a few moments before nodding, "alright, what do you need me to retrieve?"

* * *

Luna wasn't happy about trekking through the snowy mountains, backtracking to Helgan in order to take another way to the town called Falkreath. Thankfully, they had horses so the trip didn't take more than a few hours, but still, she was starting to get sick of Skyrim. The trees around the town were thick, making the area dark even during midday. There was a pleasant green smell, the kind of smell you only get in the forest of damp dirt, moss, and fresh air. It calmed her agitation and almost made her smile, if not for Vero and Kaidan behind her bickering like children. She pulled the horse to a stop, turning her slightly to glare at the two, "knock it off already," she snapped, "I get that you're not happy about this, Kaidan, but this is what I'm doing. If you don't like it, take a hike. I don't need someone causing problems on the job, understand?"

Kaidan frowned at her around Vero's shoulder before sighing and nodding, "I understand."

"Good," she said, turning the horseback to move forward, "I'd hate to waste a bullet on such a capable minion."

Bishop chuckled, smirking over his shoulder at the two as Kaidan clenched his jaw.

The town of Falkreath seemed to materialize out of the forest, the buildings tucked into the trees as if the wood the buildings were made of was refusing to leave its kin. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the firs and under that, the smell of the dead. She glanced off to her left as they moved through the town, furrowing her brows at the cemetery that looked larger than the town itself. 

"I often wonder if this place is disturbed by the spirits of it's dead," Kaidan muttered, glancing at the large graveyard. 

"They say that there are more people buried in the cemetery than in the town and the town is haunted because of it," Bishop's velvety voice purred ominously against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He smirked, taking the opportunity to slip his arm around her stomach, pulling her back into his chest as he nuzzled behind her ear, "don't worry your pretty head, ladyship. I won't let any of those bad ghosties get you."

Luna frowned, giving him a hard shove off the back of the horse.

He landed with a grunt, scowling up at her as she glared down at him from on the horse, "what the hell, Luna?"

"I'm not afraid of anything and that includes ghosts," she growled, turning the horse toward the center of town as Bishop got to his feet, groaning at the throbbing in his bum from the fall. 

"Damned wench," he growled, baring his teeth at her back.

The truth was, she didn't shiver because of the "rumor" Bishop had whispered to her, it was his voice. The soft, hot caress of his breath against her skin coupled with the smooth rough tone that naturally promised long, hot, sweat-filled nights of passion. She wasn't accustomed to men sounding like that let alone what they would do to her body and mind. She had shut herself down to the advances of men, using them only when the money ran out by letting them use her. She shook her head, moving through town without really paying attention to where she was going, just letting the horse wander on its own accord. _How could I let him get in my head like that? What the Hell is wrong with me?_ she thought, already knowing in the back of her mind what was happening to her and that made her more uneasy. _Never again,_ she swore, pulling the reins to stop the horse. A loud roar overhead brought her attention up as a dark shadow flew over the town. She looked up, her eyes going wide at the dragon as it circled the town, roaring and blowing frost into the air. 

"DRAGON!" one of the villagers shouted as another screamed. 

Children and women ran for the buildings, trying to take shelter from the flying lizard. Guards ran through the streets, brandishing bows and swords, firing wildly at the beast before it landed outside of the village. The horse reared up, throwing her from it's back to land hard before taking off in the opposite direction. She groaned, rolling to her hands and knees as Bishop stalked up to her. 

"Ha! That's what you get for knocking me off the horse, you bitch," he growled, giving a yelp as Luna brought her fist down hard on the toe of his boot. He hopped back a couple of steps, glaring at her as she got to her feet.

"Go fuck yourself, Bishop, and do something about that thing!" she growled, pointing at the dragon as it bit a guard, tossing the man into the air.

"You're the Dragonborn! You do something about it!" he shouted back.

"As of five minutes ago, I'm on vacation," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Tsk. Not afraid of anything my ass," he growled, pulling his bow from his back as Vero and Kaidan ran past them with their weapons drawn, "what kind of Nordic legend doesn't fight dragons."

"A living one," Luna pointed out, waving him off toward the dragon, "take care of my light work."

Bishop snorted, firing a couple of arrows at the beast as Luna sauntered off toward the blacksmith, where there seemed to be the most cover. Meeko yelped as the dragon smacked the hound with its tail, sending him flying into Luna. She grunted with the impact, rolling head over heels into the railing that went around the shop. 

"Fuuuck meeee," she groaned, falling to the side as Meeko whimpered, trying to get up only to collapse to the ground. She growled as she sat up, rubbing her head and glaring past the spinning of the world at the dragon. She huffed, getting to her feet and pulling her swords as she stalked toward the creature, more pissed off that she had been knocked off her feet than anything. The dragon roared and snapped at the guards around it, slapping its tail against the ground, sending out a wash of dirt and dust to blind those trying to attack its legs. "I'm sick of this," she growled under her breath, moving to stand near the battle before pointing her short sword at the dragon, "HEY! LIZARD LIPS! FUCK YOU!"

The dragon turned its great head toward her, its grey eyes narrowing at her as frost trickled from its mouth onto the ground, "Dovahkiin," its voice was a deep growl as it opened its jaws, breathing out a blast of frost and snow toward her.

She put her arm up to block her face from the frost blast, waiting for the dragon to finish its roar before rushing forward. She lept into the air as its jaws came down, bringing her short sword down into the beast's eye. It let loose a loud roar, almost a scream, as it raised it's head up, trying to throw her off its nose. She ground her teeth, holding onto the spikes on the creature's head to keep from being thrown from it. She pulled herself up, swinging her leg around to kick the beast in the other eye, causing it to roar and thrash. Arrows bounced off the dragon's underbelly as they tried attacking the creature's legs. Luna frowned, taking hold of the short sword and pushing it harder into the dragon's eye, twisting and shifting it back and forth, trying to destroy the monster's brain. She must have succeeded at something because the dragon groaned, collapsing to the ground in a wiggling heap. She panted as she lay across the beast's nose, her hand still on the short sword embedded in the creature's eye. 

"You alright Luna?" Kaidan asked, still holding his sword at the ready as he approached Luna and the dead dragon.

She nodded, sliding off the dragon and jerking the sword out of the dragon, "I'm fan-fucking-tastic. How 'bout you?" she asked her voice a growl.

The dragon behind her started to crackle like burning wood, pieces of the skin, and scales floating up into the sky like ash from a fire. 

"What's going on!?" one of the guards shouted as another hollered for everyone to get back. 

"Luna!" Bishop shouted, running toward her before stopping dead in his tracks as power and wind rushed at and around Luna, absorbing into her body.

She gasped, stumbling a step as she tried to catch her breath from the sudden increase of power. The on-lookers stared at her and the dragon bones laying at her back, their eyes holding a mixture of awe and fear. She swallowed, taking a deep calming breath before standing straight with her shoulders back and her head held high. "What the fuck are you looking at?" she snarled, shooting each person that stared a glare before moving back toward the blacksmith, where Meeko lay whimpering. She knelt beside the poor creature, leaning from side to side, checking on the hound as he slowly wagged his tail, giving her big, sad, brown eyes. She ran her hand over his back and legs, furrowing her brow when he yelped as her hand came to rest on the lower part of his back leg. He turned, nipping at her hand as she tried to examine his injury farther, trying to determine if he would need to be carried. "Stop, you're fine," she muttered in a low, calm tone. 

"How is he?" Kaidan asked, kneeling beside her.

She sighed, "I think his back leg is sprained," she said absently, gently pushing his head away as he held her hand with his mouth. 

Kaidan frowned, pulling his pack from his back and rifling through it before pulling out a bottle of liquid, like what he had given her the day before. "This might help," he said, pulling the cork and pouring a small amount into his hand before offering it to the hound. Meeko lapped at his palm, quickly gulping down the potion and Kaidan slowly poured more into his cupped hand. Luna furrowed her brows, worried that it wouldn't help, but after a few minutes of the mutt laying still, he stood up and bounded around them, barking and yapping happily. He jumped up on Kaidan, lapping at the warrior's face energetically as his tail beat against Luna's shoulder. "Who's a good dog, ey? Who's a good dog?" 

She got to her feet with a sigh, rolling the stress out of her shoulders and rubbing her neck, "damned mutt," she muttered under her breath, hiding the worry as she walked away from the joyous scene. Meeko bounded away from Kaidan as the man stood, trotting next to Luna as if a happy song were playing in his head. She rolled her eyes, setting them on Bishop and Vero as the two seemed to study the dragon skeleton. 

"This might make some decent armor," Vero pointed out, getting an agreeing nod from the ranger. 

Luna walked past the pile of bones that had tried to kill everyone, ignoring the ranger calling out to her. She was starting to get tired and wanted nothing more than to find the stupid dog that Climitia Bile requested they bring to him. 

_"He's a source of my power."_ The statue had said in the most annoying English accent she had ever heard. Nails on a chalkboard would have been an improvement. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of what she was going to do with her reward and how annoying the daedra was, that she didn't notice the courier jogging toward her. She felt someone coming up behind her and turned, pulling her gun and pointing it at the courier. The man stopped, his eyes going wide for a second before he cleared his throat and regained his senses. 

"Are you Luna?"

She narrowed her ice blue eyes at him, "who wants to know?"

The man started to reach into the satchel he was carrying, pausing when Luna cocked back the hammer on her gun.

"Easy there, skippy," she said, moving forward to reach into the satchel herself, pulling out a couple of letters that had her name on them. She furrowed her brows at them, lowering the gun as she did. "What the fuck is this?"

"A, uh... a letter from the Jarl and a letter from an anonymous person that said it was urgent," the courier said, glancing nervously at the gun in her hand.

She frowned, "nothing is that urgent," she muttered, waving the courier away, "you can go now. And stop running up on people like that, it's a good way to end your life."

The courier nodded before hurrying away.

"What's those say?" Bishop asked, giving the letters in her hand a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know and don't care, right now. I'll read them later," she said, stuffing the letters in her satchel before walking a little farther up the road. Meeko paused at one point, his ears perking up as he tilted his head, listening to something ahead of them. 

"What is it, boy?" Kaidan asked, suddenly alert. 

Luna frowned at the hound that trotted toward them from the treeline, the dog wagging its tail as if excited to see them. "I'm not taking on another dog," she growled, giving the hound a glare as it stood in front of them.

"I think this is the Deadra's dog," Vero said, adjusting the pack on his back.

"You think?" she asked, walking toward the dog, "alright mutt, let's take you back to your master."

"So, he's sent you to help settle our disagreement?" the hound said.

Luna stared at the dog, her eyes widened, "uh... did you just... talk?" 

The dog seemed to be annoyed at this, "Skyrim is now host to giant, flying lizards, and two-legged cat-men ...and you're surprised by me? Yes. I just talked. And am continuing to do so. You see, my name is Barbas."

Luna continued to stare at the dog before glancing back at the three men behind her. They didn't look as surprised by the hound speaking as she was. She cleared her throat and shook her head, "dogs don't talk, where I'm from."

"Well they do here, as you can tell," the dog said, sitting as he looked up at her.

"So, your master said that you are his power source or something?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and feeling like an insane person for talking in the middle of the road with a dog.

"That is true, but he did tell you why I left?" the hound asked, lifting his ears and tilting his head.

Luna shook her head, "I didn't care to ask and I don't care now. I was told to just take you back to the shrine. That's all," she said, moving forward and taking hold of the scruff of the dog's neck, trying to pull him forward, "come on. I want to get you back to Clitoris Pile and get my pay before moving on."

The dog didn't budge. The demon dog didn't even seem to notice her pulling on his fur and skin to try to get him to move. After a few unsuccessful minutes of trying and failing to get the dog to move, Luna gave up.

"What's it going to take to get you to move?" she asked, panting from the exertion. 

"I want him to apologize," the hound replied with a yawn.

Luna scowled, "look mutt! I don't have time to go back and forth playing courier, either you move," she pulled her gun and put it against the hound's muzzle, "or I shoot you and be done with it."

The hound looked at her with both surprise and mild annoyance, "you kill me and you won't get your reward."

She pulled the hammer back on the gun, "whatever goddamned reward I was going to get isn't worth the time it's taking to get you back to that bastard."

The hound's eyes widened, watching the cold, deadness seep into the icy eyes before clearing his throat, "yes... well... I suppose I can ask for an apology when we get there."

She narrowed her eyes at the dog before lowering her gun, "smartest move you've made all day, mutt. Now get moving."

* * *

The hound led the way through the cave, trotting ahead of them with confidence as Meeko kept Luna between him and the other dog. There was something about that other hound that put his fur on end. Kaidan patted Meeko's head, giving the dog a small amount of comfort as he leaned against the warrior's leg while they walked. I'm sure at this moment you're asking, "what happened to the horses?" well...

"You could have, at least, tied them up," Luna growled at nobody in particular.

"Why are you blaming me when it was _your_ vampire friend that didn't do it?" the ranger growled back, pointing an accusing finger at Vero.

Luna shot him a glare, "did I fucking say that I was blaming you?" she growled, narrowing her ice blue eyes at the Ranger.

Bishop snorted, "it sounded like you were."

Her eye twitched, her blood pressure rising as she stared angrily at the man, "if I was talking to you, I would have said your name," she said in a low, cold tone that was dripping thick with venom. 

A chill shot down his spine as he tried to maintain eye contact, but quickly lost, looking away from the cold, emptiness of her eyes. She didn't say anything as they made their way down the slippery path leading down the mountain and passed the cave. She was still fuming at his presumption, holding the cloak tight against her body as she carefully walked after Meeko and Barthus or whatever the talking demon dog calls himself. She wasn't paying that much attention, her mind wandering to how narcissistic the ranger was before her foot hit a patch of ice. She yelped as she slipped, falling onto her ass and sliding the rest of the way down the steep slope, hitting the rocks at the bottom hard. She groaned, sitting up and screwing up her face in pain.

"Luna! You alright?" Kaidan asked as he slipped his way down the slope eventually falling completely and sliding down to ram into her.

"AH!" she shouted, giving him a kick.

"Ooof! Sorry," he growled, trying to get to his feet before Vero ended up knocking him off his feet, sliding under the larger man and hitting Luna.

"AH! GODDAMNIT!" Luna shrieked, trying to push the two men off of her, "GET UP!"

Vero was chuckling as Kaidan carefully tried to get his feet under him again to stand, "sorry."

Bishop gave the struggling three a raised eyebrow, sighing and shaking his head as he made his way down the slope a lot easier than the other three. "Gotta watch for ice on a slope like that, Ladyship."

"Shut up and help these idiots get off of me," she snarled, giving Vero a shove as the vampire laughed.

Bishop rolled his eyes, taking Vero's hand and helping him to his feet, making sure the vampire was steady on his feet before holding his hand out to Luna, pulling her to her feet almost too hard. He was surprised by how light she was and hand to catch her to keep her from flying into him. He held her against his chest, looking down into those surprised ice blue eyes. He swallowed, suddenly having a hard time breathing as he slowly licked his just as suddenly parched lips. 

Luna's heart raced in her chest, staring back into those golden eyes. There was a gentleness behind them that his exterior rarely showed unless you were looking for it. His chest was solid under her hands, his strong arms around her were warm, a nice change to the freezing air around them. He started to lean his face down toward her's, widening her eyes. She gave him a rough shove that sent him stumbling back before stalking toward the cave entrance without saying thank you. Bishop frowned at the back of Luna's head as he followed her through the cave. _She wanted me to kiss her... didn't she? What was that look before she pushed me away? Was it... fear?_ He shook the thought out of his head, _no, it couldn't have been. Luna wasn't afraid of anything, that he saw._ He looked back up at her, noting the tension in her shoulders as she stalked ahead of them. _I'll have to try something else._

 _W_ _hat the fuck is wrong with me?_ she thought angrily as they entered the cave. It wasn't from a lack of sex, that was for sure. She could have anyone she wanted, for the most part, and all she had to do was ask if they wanted sex, but this... She frowned, barely paying attention as they followed the dogs through the cave. She knew what this felt like and did her best to squash the feeling. _I won't be used again,_ she thought, coming back into focus as they reached the shrine.

"Oh, there's my sweet little long lost puppy," the statue cooed at the hound.

Barbas huffed, "if I recall correctly, _you're_ the one that told me to leave."

Luna rolled her eyes, already annoyed at the coming argument.

"That was before I realized how much I need you, Barbas," the statue sighed, sounding manipulative as fuck, to Luna's ears. 

Barbas snorted, "you should have thought about that before you sent me away."

"I AM A DAEDRIC PRINCE AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!!" The statue practically screamed like a spoiled child. 

Luna sighed and shook her head, stepping forward, "look, as much as I'm _loving_ this reunion. Give me my payment and we'll leave."

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh. About that..."

Luna scowled up at the statue, "you've gotta be fucking kidding me," she growled, glaring at the statue.

"Let me guess. We have to delve into some sort of cave to get it," Kaidan growled, severely uncomfortable dealing with a daedra. He wanted nothing more than to just leave and be done with it, but he still owed a debt to Luna and her party for saving him fro the Thalmor. 

"Yes, actually. I'm so glad that you know what you have to do. That makes this so much easier," the statue said with a chuckle.

Luna shook her head, "no."

The statue went quiet for a few moments before snorting, "fine, then I'm not taking Barbas back and you can keep him with you."

Luna narrowed her eyes at the statue, pulling her gun and pointing it at the hound, "then I'll just kill him."

"WAIT!" Barbas shouted in a panic as the statue laughed.

"Go ahead. I could absorb the spirit of poor, dead Barbas. He'd still be reunited with me and wouldn't be a bother to you, me, or anyone else," the statue said, sounding overly excited about it.

"Doesn't he seem way too eager to be rid of the hound?" Bishop asked in a low tone, voicing exactly what Luna was thinking. 

Luna sighed, "fine. I'll go get that ax."

"Great! Get the ax and I will grant you whatever wish you want," the statue said with a laugh that made the cold cave colder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falkreath picture belongs to OnlyKazisvet on DeviantArt
> 
> I'm aware that some events in the video aren't in this chapter but Luna is NOT going to be doing the Forgotten City. I just didn't turn that mod off before playing. If you want to watch a playthrough of the Forgotten City, my son, Skyrim Boy, and I are doing one here: https://youtu.be/MX6p4xdcUb8  
> Don't forget to check out the rest of his videos in the playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hjp1HwIx4tE&list=PLaqWDzVuVbuswMlxBpX-SiLDbs6M1fmrN
> 
> https://youtu.be/TqEs_yXxQNw


	16. Rimerock Burrow: The Ax better have the power of the fucking Gods

They moved down the path leading out of the mountains, having decided on their way back through and out of the cave to catch a wagon in Ivarstead that'll take them to the closest town near Rimerock Burrow... which was still a ways away from the cave. Luna was already tired and wished that someone had tied up the horses. _Stupid animals and men_ , she thought with a huff, holding the cloak tight around her as the wind rushed through the narrow crevasse that was the path through the mountains. They passed what looked like the site of a battle. Bodies lay on the ground covered in snow, wearing two different types of armor. Their weapons lay about, thrown from the hands that once held them. She ignored the site of carnage, not caring what had happened or if anyone had made it out of the battle alive. _Not my fight. Not my business,_ she thought, stepping over the frozen body of a man that looked barely out of his teens. They pushed on, coming across an orc surrounded by a few saber cats. The orc looked at the approaching group, lifting his sword as if ready to fight. Luna decided to ignore the man, thinking that he could freeze to death for all she cared... but Vero struck up a conversation with the old warrior. Luna sighed as she came to a stop, already agitated that she had to stop in the freezing cold... still in the mountains... with a blizzard blowing in. 

"I am waiting for a good death," the old Orc grunted, glancing over the group.

Vero gave the man a raised eyebrow, "what do you mean a good death?"

"Yes. Were I to simply lay down and die, it would not please Malacath."

Luna ignored the fact that she had no idea who Malacath was and rolled her eyes as they continued to talk... in the cold wind and snow...

"I could give you a good death," Kaidan said, drawing his sword.

"Are you sure abou-"

The Orc didn't get to finish what he was saying before a gunshot rang out, echoing through the mountains as the Orc fell over, dead. Luna sneered, shoving the gun back into her belt before trudging through the snow.

"What did you do that for?" Kaidan asked angrily.

"It's fucking cold, and I wasn't going to stand in the cold waiting for you," she growled, tightening her grip on the cloak. 

"That was still a shite thing to do. You could have just gone on ahead, as well. Nobody was stopping you from doing that," Kaidan growled.

She huffed, turning toward him as she pulled her gun, butt-stroking him across the jaw, sending him stumbling a few steps. She took the opportunity to kick his knees to the side, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain. She stepped forward, giving him a hard kick to the head, knocking him onto his back. She brought her short sword, point down, on his shoulder, stabbing him as he growled in pain and glared up at her, blood blossoming from the wound. "Let that be a reminder that I'm the one in charge. Not. You," she growled, sneering down at him, "say, 'yes, ma'am'."

Kaidan kept his glare for a few more minutes before letting out a calming breath and nodding.

"I can't fucking hear you," she growled, twisting the sword and making him silently cry out.

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted, grinding his teeth as he glared fury at her.

She gave a slight nod, withdrawing the sword from his shoulder as she stood, replacing it on her hip, "good boy. Now let's get the fuck out of this cold before I freeze to death."

Vero helped Kaidan to his feet, offering him a health potion before moving on, trying to avoid being downwind of the smell of Kaidan's blood. 

* * *

They stopped at a small shack at the opening to the canyon leading up the mountain, giving Kaidan a moment to get his shoulder wrapped. Kaidan hissed in pain, gritting his teeth as Bishop tied the health potion soaked cloth piece tight around the wound. 

"Do you have to tie it so tight?" Kaidan asked through bore teeth.

Bishop rolled his eyes, "if you want to not get an infection, then yes."

Kaidan sighed, furrowing his brow as he glanced at Luna, who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms and ankles crossed. He watched her for a few moments, noting the sadness in her eyes and etched into the corners of her mouth. Vero's low voice came from just outside of the house. It wasn't lost on him that Vero had been avoiding him since Luna had wounded him, most likely because of the blood. He was completely fine with that. Vampires gave him the creeps anyway. It did concern him, though, that Luna had such a seemingly close connection with the bloodsucker, so much so that, as far as he could tell, she trusted him more than Bishop or himself. He frowned at the jealousy that surfaced in his mind, shaking his head to remove the hateful thoughts toward the vampire. It wasn't any of his business who the woman did and didn't trust, _as long as I repay my debt to her, she'll have my sword arm,_ he thought, getting to his feet and pulling the tunic on.

"So, Ladyship, are we staying here or moving on?" Bishop asked, absently patting Meeko's head as the hound lay next to the bed, leaning against the ranger's leg with a sigh.

Luna shrugged, looking at the two warriors with disinterest, "it's getting late so it'd probably be smarter to stay here for the night."

Bishop nodded, getting to his feet and stretching, "well, then we should set up camp."

Luna snorted, looking back out at the sparse landscape, "then do it."

Her words were kurt and made the ranger frown, "you want us to include the shack, or not?" he asked, annoyed now.

She looked at him with agitated eyes, just staring a hole in his forehead before he snorted and walked out the back door with a huff, grumbling under his breath. 

She turned her attention back toward the landscape, lifting her eyes to the rainbow sky as lights danced among the stars. She inhaled, taking in the musky scent of the forest with the slight waft of burning wood, coming from the fire Bishop has started behind the shack. 

"Is something wrong?" Vero asked, his voice soft.

She sighed, "just homesick," she said, surprising herself with her answer. 

Vero gave a small nod, looking up at the sky as well and remaining silent.

* * *

It wasn't long before the tent was up in the back yard and they had all climbed into bed. Vero suggested that she use the bed in the shack but she refused. The bed was right at the window, making her nervous since, from the outside, she could see whoever was sleeping in the bed without being right at the window. That and there was no door. 

"There's no fucking way I'm sleeping in a house without a lockable door," she growled, giving her bedroll a kick to unroll it in the tent. 

Kaidan nodded, "I can't blame you. I wouldn't want to sleep in that shack either."

Luna pulled the sword belt from her waist and the gun, placing them on the ground near the head of her bedroll as she pulled her shirt off without thinking or even caring that she was the only woman in the group. Kaidan cleared his throat, busying himself with fixing up his bedroll to keep from looking a Luna. Bishop did the opposite, his eyes following her pants down her legs, sliding back up her body as he licked his lips, wanting to feel her skin in his hands, taste her on his lips, feel her under him if only for a night. He gave a low groan as she slid into the bedroll, laying down and pulling the blankets up over her shoulder. 

"You sure you don't want to spend the night in my bed tonight, Princess?" he asked, smirking.

She sighed, not bothering to roll over as she rolled her eyes, "only if you're willing to take a blade in the groin."

Bishop frowned, shaking his head before crawling into his own bedroll, "fine, but don't come crying to me when you get cold and lonely later Ladyship."

"There's two other men and a dog. I think I'll be alright, sweetheart."

Bishop snorted, rolling away from her with his arms folded, half feeling like a pouting child as he jerked the blankets up to his neck.

* * *

Luna tossed and turned in her sleep, finally taking it as a fail as she sat up in bed, rubbing at her eyes as she shook her head, absently stroking Meeko's head as he lay his head on her thigh, partially asleep. She looked around the dark tent, listening to Bishop's soft snoring and Kaidan's semi-panicked pants while they slept. Vero didn't make noise when he slept, she almost wondered if it was because he was a vampire but she didn't care enough to ask. She listened to the night around them for a few minutes, frowning at the sound of someone, or something shuffling around outside of the tent. She grabbed her gun, not bothering to get dressed as she crawled out of the bedroll toward the tent flaps, narrowing her eyes as she peered through the slit opening. A man wearing ragged clothes and just a helmet leaned over the table with chemistry stuff, smashing something in a small brown bowl. 

She slowly stepped out of the tent, holding the gun on the man as she crept up behind him, putting the gun against the back of his head, stopping the man's motions, "stand up straight slowly or I'll remove your brains from your head."

The man slowly stood straight.

"Turn around," she growled, pressing the gun into the back of his head to emphasize, "slowly," before backing up.

He slowly turned around, staring at the gun with wide eyes before looking past it at her. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, "are you an imperial legion?"

Lune frowned back, "what the hell do you think?" she asked, pulling back the hammer on the pistol.

"I think you're answering a question with another question in an attempt to confuse me. I think it's working," he said, tilting his head as he stared at her, "only an imperial agent would be so cunning. Which is surprising because they're normally so stupid!" the man smirked at her, looking ready to pounce on her at any second, despite the gun in his face, "well, two can play that game. So can three!" he paused, frowning, "pretty much any number less than twelve."

Luna stared at the man, feeling more and more confused and concerned with her own safety as she took a step back, "did you escape from the asylum or something? What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Ulfric! He isn't the second coming of Talos. He _is_ Talos," the man said, trying to wave her toward him.

She took another step back, not wanting to be near the insane beggar. _God, what's that smell?_ "What?"

"You heard me," the man said, giving her a cocky smirk that said he knew something that nobody else did, "Tiber Septim has been in hiding ever since he faked his death in the 38th year of the 3rd era. I can prove it," he glanced around before leaning toward her, making her wrinkle her nose at the stench coming off him before he whispered, "I was there."

Luna swallowed the bile rising in her throat and closed her eyes to keep them from watering, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but I suggest you move along before you find a fatal wound in your skull."

"Shh!" he hissed, looking around frantically, "the Moon Elves and Tullius will hear you."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, putting her gun away and pulling her dagger as the man continued his psychotic ramblings. "Hold still while I stab you to death, okay?" she asked, frowning when he agreed to it, "now you're just taking the fun out of it," she muttered, moving forward and shoving the blade up into his ribcage. The man choked on his last breath, collapsing to the ground as she stepped back. She ripped off a piece of his clothing, cleaning off her blade and replacing it on her hip before looking up at the sky. "Huh, there's two moons."

* * *

Luna yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed, rubbing at a knot in her shoulder before crawling out of bed and to her feet. She ignored the confused and surprised stares she got as she stepped out of the tent and stretched, not bothering to put clothes on beforehand. 

"So, Ladyship," Bishop started, licking the corner of his mouth as he looked her over and hummed to himself, "Mm. I am loving what I'm seeing."

She gave him an unamused stare before moving to the fire the men had started, taking the offered mug of warm... whatever it was, from Vero. She frowned at the lack of the smell of coffee and wished she could have some to start her morning. She casually glanced toward where she had killed that strange man in rags, noting that he had been removed as she sipped on the strong... tea. She wrinkled her nose, screwing up her face as she forcefully swallowed the liquid.

"Problem?" Kaidan asked, keeping his eyes on his blade as he examined it.

"It's not coffee. That's the problem," she grumbled, shuffling back to the tent to get dressed.

Bishop followed her, tilting his head as she bent over to grab her pants and put them on. He watched her ass wiggle slightly as she pulled them up her thighs and hips, licking his lips before moving forward, slipping his arms around her waist and hugging her to his front, "say, why don't, instead of you getting dressed, you and I just fall into a bedroll and spend the day rolling around under the furs?"

Luna rolled her eyes before turning in his arms and looking up at him. Her heart hammered in her chest as she gave him a sweet smile that she used on clients, sliding her hands up his chest and lacing them behind his neck, "oh, Bishop," she purred, making his confident smirk turn into a charming smile, "it costs money to do what you're suggesting and I doubt you would have enough in those pants of yours to both pay for it and satisfy me," she watched the joy drain from his golden eyes, replaced by disappointment and then frustration as she patted his chest and stepped back. She turned away from him, purposely bending down to pick up her shirt before brushing past him with a smug smile and leaving the tent. 

He followed in a huff, "I wouldn't bed you if you were Dibella herself," he growled, grabbing his bow and quiver before stalking into the cabin, "I'm going hunting."

Luna chuckled as she pulled on her shirt, "so easy."

"One of these days you're going to frustrate him enough to take action on his lust," Vero warned, getting an eye roll from the woman. 

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his hands and dick to himself," she replied, finishing off the tea with a grimace. 

* * *

Bishop still wasn't talking to her as they made their way across the bridge heading into Ivarstead. Kaidan had suggested that they head to the small town at the base of the mountain to resupply and get information as well as catch a carriage to Solitude since it was the closest city to Rimerock Barrow that they could get. He also suggested that they get a couple of horses once they were near the Solitude stables. Luna was, honestly, a little worried about heading back toward Solitude after she and Traysek had escaped but Vero and Kaidan both assured her that nothing would come of it. She doubted it but from what she had seen of the people in this country, they were all idiots. She glanced over her shoulder at Bishop, who was pouting as they walked. She almost felt bad for upsetting him, but quickly pushed the guilt down and shook her head, looking ahead as a man wearing worn leather shoes and a weird hat ran toward them. She frowned at how quickly he was coming at them, and stopped, her hand going to her blade on her hip. Vero's hand went to her's, stopping it mid-draw.

"Excuse me. Are you Luna?" the man asked, not sounding out of breath at all.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him and frowned, "yes."

"I've been looking for you," the man said, rifling through his bag, "got something I'm supposed to deliver. Your hands only," he paused, pulling a letter from his bag and holding it out to Luna. "A letter. Not sure who from. He wouldn't say. Just that he was a friend of yours."

Luna cautiously took the letter from the man, staring at him as he gave her a smile and salute before turning and walking away. She looked down at the letter, half afraid to open it and read it as Kaidan, Vero, and even Bishop looked curiously at it.

"You have friends?" Bishop asked, making her glare at him as he smirked.

She shook her head, opening the letter, "no, I don't. You guys are the only people I know in this world." 

She read over the letter and frowned, staring at the word _Dragonborn_. 

"What's it say?" Vero asked, noting her frown.

She handed the letter off with a scoff, "I don't even know. Just some bullshit about 'Dragonborns'."

Vero read the letter, his eyes going wide for a moment before he glanced at her, "is it because you absorbed that Dragon's power or something?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. What I do know is that I am NOT going to that alter place," she said, waving the very idea off. 

"Why not? Scared?" Bishop tried to mock her, only to get ignored for his trouble. 

They headed for the stable that was behind the Inn, asking the stable master when the next carriage would be in, luckily, as they were asking, a carriage made it's way up across the bridge. They waited patiently for it to come to a stop and paid the man before climbing aboard and heading off toward Solitude. Luna had to admit, it was nice not having to walk there, especially after glancing at the map over Kaidan's shoulder. Solitude was almost on the other side of the country! She had never wished for a car more than at that moment. The tundra around Whiterun was alive with deer, elk, mammoths, rabbits, and giants. A cool breeze blew over them as they went past a large stone fort. Meeko lay his head on her knee with a huff, getting an absent-minded pat from the woman as she scanned the horizon, looking nervously at the giants stomping around near the road. 

"They won't bother us if we don't bother them or their mammoths," Kaidan said, watching the giants and mammoths as well. 

She hummed her reply, looking down at Meeko and gently stroking his ears. _He's not a bad dog, just a little high strung and annoying,_ she thought, giving the hound a gentle, soft smile. 

Bishop frowned at seeing the woman look at the hound with such affection, leaning back in his seat with a huff and his arms folded over his chest. He glared at the dog, wishing that she'd use those gentle fingers on him. His eyes followed every stroke, imagining those strokes across his body, and had to stifle a whimper. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to look away and watch the road ahead of them as he adjusted his sitting, the tightening of his pants becoming uncomfortable. _She knows what she's doing. A woman like her doesn't do stuff like that and not know what she does to men._

He wasn't wrong. Watching Bishop look away out of the corner of her eye made her smile widen slightly.

* * *

They reached Solitude just after the sun went down, leaving the group in darkness except for the torch that Kaidan had lit. 

"So, are we going to the Inn for the night or should we just head to Rimerock Burrow?" Kaidan asked, hoping that she would suggest they head to the Inn.

"I want to get this shit done and over with. Besides, what better time to kill someone than in their sleep?" she asked with a dark smirk.

Kaidan sighed but nodded, reminding himself that she had saved his life and he still owed her, "lead on then."

She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, glancing toward the mountains and cliffs.

"It's going to be quite a journey. Perhaps we should get a couple of horses to ride through the mountains," Vero suggested, nodding toward a small farm just over the edge of a hill. 

Luna nodded in agreement, "sounds like a plan. You two get the horses and I'll wait here," she said, holding out a pouch of gold toward Bishop, "try not to get any horses that are skiddish. I'd rather not have to keep buying horses."

Bishop rolled his eyes, taking the pouch from her, "I can't promise anything, your Ladyship."

She narrowed her eyes at his back as he and Vero went to procure the horses, "I really wish this place had cars."

"What's a car?" Kaidan asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"They're horseless carriages that can carry anywhere for two to eight people at once," she explained in shorthand.

He gave an understanding nod even though he didn't actually understand but wasn't willing to pry for a detailed answer. 

* * *

Not long after, they were on the road on the horses. Luna rode with Kaidan while Bishop rode with Vero, making the Ranger agitated more but she didn't care. The cold wind nipped at her nose and cheeks, making her wince as it started snowing. She sighed and pulled her cloak tight, burying her nose in the cloth as she tried to hang onto the reins. Kaidan reached around her, taking the reins while wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back, despite it being freezing and his armor being cold, shivering against the wind, "how much farther?" she managed to ask through chattering teeth.

His arm slid around her waist, pulling his own cloak around her to help warm her up, "not far now," Kaidan's voice brought the warmth of his breath with it, "just over this hill and around the corner."

She nodded and sniffled, burying her face in the cloth again.

Once they went over the hill, they pulled the horses to a stop. Bishop frowned at the make-shift wooden bridge going to the entrance of the cave.

"What's the plan, Luna?" Vero asked as Bishop climbed down from the horse.

She lifted her face from the cloak, narrowing her eyes at the glowing pathway, the moonlight reflecting off the snow, "we go in, get the ax, kill whoever is in there, and go back to Krampus," she growled, letting Kaidan help her slid off the horse into the snow, "and if that fucking ax doesn't have the power of the damned Gods, I'm going to use it to destroy that fucking statue. Sending me out here for no cash in the snow and cold. Fuck that bastard," she grumbled, trudging through the snow with Kaidan and Bishop at her back. 

"I'll stay back and hold onto the horses," Vero called, taking the reins and leading the horses back up the hill as the three entered the cave.

* * *

It was dark and cold, as a cave in the snowy mountains would be. Luna blew hot breath into her cupped hands, having a hard time feeling her fingers as she leaned against the wall of the cave. 

"You going to be able to fight?" Kaidan asked, testing his bowstring.

She rubbed her hands over her arms, "once the adrenaline kicks in, I'll be fine," she said, looking at the opening ahead, "how much of a fight you think he'll put up?" 

"Probably enough," Bishop muttered, pulling his own bow from his back, "let's get this over with before my fingers freeze off."

She watched him walk toward the opening, feeling a little... odd that he didn't make a pervy comment about warming her up. _I really must have upset him_ , she thought, looking at the bow Kaidan held out to her.

"You can shoot a bow, yeah?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow as she took the bow and a few arrows from him.

"I can shoot anything," she said, nocking an arrow and pulling the string. It hurt her fingers, but they were mostly numb anyway so she didn't really care that much.

"You can use it as long as you need. I've got my sword and that's all I need to fight," he said, giving her an approving nod. 

"Let's go before he ends up getting himself killed. Only I get to kill you idiots," she growled, making him chuckle.

They slowly approached the entrance to a large cavern with a wide-open area. Luna looked around, keeping her eyes sharp. Kaidan gently touched her arm, bringing her eyes to him as he pointed toward the other side of the cavern and the shadowy outline of Bishop sneaking up the slope to the left. _What the hell is he doing?!?_ she thought, nocking an arrow and starting into the cavern, only to be pulled back by Kaidan. She shot him a glare as he pointed again, turning her attention to a floating, flaming... thing moving around the edge and center of the cavern. 

"Flame Atronach," Kaidan's voice was low and barely above a whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

She snorted, pulling the arrow back on the bow before firing at the creature. She blinked in surprise when the arrow seemed to catch fire and burn to ash before reaching the atronach. The creature turned in their direction, it's hand going back as fire gathered in its hand before throwing it like a softball directly at them. 

"Shit!" she yelped, diving out of the way in one direction while Kaidan went in the other, the fireball flying between them. 

"Move!" Kaidan shouted, rolling to his feet and drawing his sword as he rushed the quickly approaching atronach.

She growled, getting to her feet and nocking another arrow as quickly as she could, only to get frustrated as the creature hissed like burning wood at Kaidan, "damn these primitive piece of shit weapons," she snarled, finally getting an arrow nocked and firing at the creature as Kaidan brought his sword down across its chest.

The arrow burned up once again, but it draw the creature's attention enough that Kaidan was able to shove his blade into the creature's chest cavity. It gave a hissing snarl, it's long, pointed fingers scraping across his armor, leaving scorch marks on the steel. He jerked his blade free, quickly moving back as it collapsed and pulling Luna with him.

"Wait. Stop. What are you..." she started before the creature exploded in a ball of fire. Her eyes went wide at the cooling burnt corpse laying where the creature had been, her mind flashing back to a time of pain, panic, and flames. 

_"MAMA!!"_

She flenched when Kaidan touched her, reflexively stepping away from him. He gave her a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything about it before nodding toward the slope, "I'll get the fire salts from this thing. You go get Bishop and that axe."

She nodded but didn't say anything, not trusting that her voice wasn't shakey. She cautiously approached the slope, moving up the icy ground until coming to the landing that over-looked the open area. She watched as Bishop carefully approached the man from behind, slowly drawing his blade before standing up, prepared to grab the man around the neck when, out of nowhere (seriously -_- watch the video) Meeko bounded up the slope, almost knocking Luna down before leaping at the man, alerting him to their presence. "Damned dog," Luna growled, dropping the bow and rushing forward with her swords drawn. Meeko grabbed the man's pants leg, shaking and jerking his leg out from under him and throwing him off balance, giving Bishop the chance to attack. He tackled the man, throwing his shoulder into his gut and sending them both to the ground. He brought his blade up, stabbing the guy in the stomach before rolling away as the man gathered fire in his palm. Luna moved, swinging her blades around and cutting off the mage's hand, ripping a scream from the man. "I don't think so," she said, cutting off the other hand as he tried to heal himself, "nope." The mage whimpered and cried, holding his severed hands to his chest as he bled all over the snow and his raggy robes. She knelt down, leaning on one of her blades to look at his dirty face, "where's the axe?"

He sniffled and whimpered his complexion paling with the blood loss. 

She sighed, rising to her feet, "fine," she growled, putting the blade against his ribs before pushing, the blade sliding almost effortlessly between his ribs, penetrating his heart and ending his misery. Meeko sniffled around the man as she pulled her blade from the body, wiping the blood on the robes before replacing them on her hips. 

Bishop stepped up beside her, holding a large axe that she assumed to be the Rueful axe considering how goddy it was. "How much you think it's worth?" he asked, looking over the axe. There was some rust on the blade of the axe and the handle was cracked in a few places. 

"That Clavical Boner guy wants it and considering how much work it was to get here and get that damned thing, probably not much," she said, looking around with a frown, "there's _nothing_ to loot here. What a waste of the loss of feeling in my fingers."

Bishop nodded, attaching the axe to his belt, "we ready to head back?" 

Luna sighed, "yeah. Kaidan said he's gathering some... fire salts?"

"Those are worth some coin. Hard to get and Flame Atronachs are the only ones you can get them from," he said, taking the lead as they walked down the slope and toward the exit where Kaidan was digging around in the burnt corpse.

* * *

"Ah, you've got the axe!" Clavicus praised, sounding slightly impressed, "I half expected you to have died. Oh well. There's always next time."

Luna glared up at the statue, the axe in her hands, "there won't be a next time," she growled, resting the axe on her shoulder, "we got the stupid axe, now fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Excellent work. A hero and his faithful companions, retrieving the ancient artifact for the prince. It's almost...storybook," Clavicus sighed, "Ah, but it almost seems a shame to give a weapon like that away, doesn't it? I suppose I could be persuaded to let you keep it... But only if you use the axe to kill Barbas. Simple as that."

She frowned, "no."

"But it's very simple. Just kill Barbas and I could absorb the spirit of poor..." She cut him off. 

"FUCK. THAT." She snarled, gripping the axe, "I'm not keeping that piece of shit axe and I'm not killing your stupid dog for you. I'm not some fucking puppet you can control at your sick heart's content. This wasn't worth the stone you're made of and I don't like being used." She moved forward, hacking at the statue with the axe as the daedra chuckled.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't break me, silly mortal," Clavicus mocked, laughing as she tried to destroy the statue. 

Kaidan's hand on her shoulder stopped her as she panted from the exertion, "best idea you've had all day," he said, giving her an approving nod.

"HA! You mortals really think you can destroy my shrine?!? Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oi, Bishop, help me with this," Kaidan said, taking his sword and stabbing it into a crack along the base of the statue. Bishop nodded, moving forward and taking hold of the sword with Kaidan, the two men pushing down hard on the blade as the daedra laughed.

"Oh my. I'm so frightened," Clavicus mocked.

Vero appeared beside Luna as she scowled at the statue, holding up a thick rope. She glanced at it before smirking, the two of them moving along the back of the statue toward the exit.

"Awww. Given up already?"

Vero tied a lasso, throwing it out to wrap around the statue's head as he and Luna took hold of the rope, pulling back as Bishop and Kaidan tried to lift the front of it. 

"What do you think this will accomplish? All you're doing is wasting your energy," Clavicus chuckled before the statue shifted. It was only slightly, but it was enough to suddenly send the daedra into a panic, "wait! We can talk about this! Don't destroy my shrine and I'll give you whatever boon you want. No strings attached. You can keep the axe and don't have to kill Barbas."

Luna put her hand on Vero's arm to stop him from pulling, "what boon would you give me, besides the axe?"

"I have a mask. You can have the mask _and_ the axe. You can even keep the mutt, just don't destroy my shrine or you'll regret it."

She thought for a few moments before smirking, "give me the mask and I promise I won't destroy your shrine," she said, walking down the stairs to stand in front of the mask. Kaidan and Bishop gave her a confused glance and frowns as the mask in the statue's hand disappeared, seeming to appear right in front of Luna. She picked the mask up, looking it over before looking at Bishop and Kaidan, "thanks Clavy boy. And, as promised, _I_ won't destroy your statue."

The men caught on and started trying to knock the statue over once again as she stepped back, taking a seat on the bench while looking over the mask. Meeko trotted over, laying down across her feet and making her growl in annoyance as she glared down at him, "why?"

He looked up at her with those big brown eyes, wagging his tail happily before laying his head against her knee. She sighed, petting his head as the statue shifted again, creating a screaming rant from the daedra as he threw threats and insults at them and her.

"You know, just because you break the shrine, it doesn't actually kill him, right?" Barbas's annoying voice asked as he approached her.

She snorted, "I don't care. He used me. I _hate_ being used and he's going to learn a lesson from this," she said, gently stroking Meeko's head, "this will teach him that A, I'm not someone to be fucked with and B, there are consequences to how you treat people. If you promise something, you should follow through with it and he failed to do that. The axe wasn't worth the metal it's made of and neither is this mask."

"What do you plan to do with the mask and axe then?" Barbas asked, looking at the statue as it started to tilt.

She shrugged, "I might keep it as a reminder of this... wonderful adventure."

She stood as the statue started to fall backward, hitting the landing Vero was on and sending a large crack across the neck. She smirked as the crack continued up the shoulder and arm, breaking the arm off completely. They waited for everything to settle, the statue falling silent as Bishop and Kaidan panted from the exertion. "Good work, boys," she complimented, walking up the stairs to the landing and leaning over the statue's face with a smirk, "next time you want to use someone, Clavy, make sure it's not the wrong fucking person and be glad I don't have anything explosive with me or I'd bring this entire cave down on top of you and your stupid hellhound." She stood straight, putting the mask in her pack as she started for the exit, not sure if the Daedra heard her or not, but not really caring. _I think he still got the point_ , she thought, giving a whistle for Meeko. "Come on, boys. Let's get the hell out of here before I lose feeling in my fingers again."

* * *

Bullet Count: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the last part of this chapter isn't in the video but you don't get the options to destroy the statue so... I wrote it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDcdTIMkvoo
> 
> Skyrim Sky belongs to Rockpelt on Reddit (https://www.reddit.com/r/skyrim/comments/9okvzj/in_almost_200_hours_ive_never_seen_the_sky_so/)
> 
> I have a discord now... so much has happened since the last chapter update.  
> https://discord.gg/UqXraQM


End file.
